Hora de aventura: Secretos y guardianes
by s-276
Summary: ¿Se puede corromper el corazón de un héroe? ¿Hasta donde puede llegar su voluntad? En esta aventura Finn intentara redimirse ante princesa flama ignorando la gran amenaza que desatara en el proceso.
1. Chapter 1

**Invitado sorpresa**

Era un hermoso día en el reino de OOO, cielos despejados con unas cuantas nubes y el sol brillaba en lo alto, sin embargo no era un dia como cualquier otro era un dia muy especial, el reino de fuego estaba de fiesta ya que era el cumpleaños de princesa flama, cumplía 18 años de edad, motivo por el cual Finn y Jake se dirigían al reino de fuego para felicitarla, querían que fuese un día muy divertido y especial para ella, sobre todo Finn. Han pasado tres años desde el dia que rompieron más sin embargo eso no fue un impedimento para ambos, ya que eran muy buenos amigos y han compartido grandes aventuras, Finn aun siente algo por ella y aún tiene la esperanza de que ella le de otra oportunidad para volver a estar junto a ella como lo que fueron alguna vez, aunque no ha sido fácil, ya que ser héroes es una tarea bastante complicada con todo los problemas y las misiones que realizan Finn apenas teína tiempo para verla, eso pensaba el chico rubio mientras veía como el color del cielo comenzaba a cambiar, antes de llegar se vistieron con sus trajes a prueba de fuego y continuaron su camino, al llegar al castillo son recibidos por los guardias de fuego quienes preguntaron sus intenciones Finn responde amablemente y de igual manera los guardias los dirigieron al gran salón pero de camino Jake tenía algunas dudas con respecto a su regalo.

Jake: oye hermano, ¿crees que a la princesa le guste nuestro regalo?

Finn: no te preocupes amigo. (Responde alegremente.) Además la intención es lo que cuenta.

Al llegar al gran salón son recibidos el hermano mayor de la princesa quien al parecer no le agrada mucho ver nuevamente a Finn.

Hermano de la princesa: ¡vaya! ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? ¡Me sorprende que hayas venido! (dijo con sarcasmo.)

Jake: hemos venido a felicitar a vuestra majestad. (Comento algo intimidado.)

Hermano de la princesa: vaya no puedo creer que tengas el valor de estar frente a mí después de lo que le hiciste a mi hermana. (Dijo bastante molesto mientras la llamas de su cuerpo se tornaba de color rojo.)

Finn: ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquel dia. (Dijo en tono triste.) Ahora solo somos amigos.

Hermano de la princesa: hum me cuesta creer en tus palabras humano pero te advierto, si vuelves a hacerle daño lo pagaras muy caro. (Dijo bastante molesto mientras se encendía por completo.)

Finn: tranquilo solo venimos a felicitar a la princesa.

Hermano de la princesa: ¡muestra más respeto ahora es la reina!

Jake: ¡serenos morenos! hemos venido de buena voluntad. (Dice tratando de calmarlo un poco.)

Hermano de la princesa: los estaré vigilando. (Se retira sin quitarle los ojos de encima.)

Jake: parece que sigue molesto pero mejor ya vámonos se nos hace tarde. (Dice con ese característico tono gracioso.)

Finn: si tienes razón andando.

Entraron al gran salón y vieron a varios invitados del reino que esperaban la presencia de la princesa, Pasaron unos minutos cuando el vocero real anuncio la llegada de los invitados de la realeza, como princesa de la luna y noche, princesa de los fuegos artificiales princesa cereza. (Prima lejana de princesa mora.) Princesa de las estaciones, y demás princesa conocidas, quienes se presentaban los regalos por parte de sus respectivos reinos, todos conversaban a cerca de los acontecimientos recientes en OOO, pasando unos minutos se anuncia la llegada de la reina.

Vocero real: damas, caballeros e invitados del reino de fuego, anunciando la llegada de su alteza real, la reina Phoebe.

En ese instante dos docenas de pequeños flambos se presentan hacen doble fila y una reverencia, atrás de ellos se encontraba la guardia real presentando armas cuando ella aparece, traía un vestido color rojo de cuello alto con gemas rojas en la cintura y otras de color amarillo en la parte inferior, dejaban al descubierto sus hombros y en sus brazos llevaba unos guanteletes que le llegaban a más de la mitad de los brazos, su cabello estaba suelto apuntando hacia bajo con sus característicos copetes largos que llegaban a sus hombros, y al verla Finn quedo impactado ante tan majestuosa belleza.

Finn: ¡wow! es más hermosa de lo que recuerdo.

Fue lo único que él pudo decir le faltaban las palabras estaba nervioso las manos le temblaban algo que casi nunca le pasaba se colocó frente de ella y hace una reverencia, ella corresponde de la misma manera.

Finn: buenas tardes mi lady me llamo Finn. (Dice en tono burlón quería hacerla reír un poco.) Seré su acompañante durante el resto de la noche.

Princesa flama: (Sonríe alegremente.) Agradezco su oferta, pero espero a alguien más.

Finn no sabe cómo responder a eso de pronto ella comienza a reír y él hace lo mismo.

Princesa flama: me da gusto que hayan podido venir, esto sería muy aburrido sin ustedes.

Jake: no hay de que su majestad. (Dice mientras hace una graciosa reverencia.)

En ese momento todos los invitados aplaudieron y se anunció la hora del baile algo que fue un poco extraño ya que usualmente el baile viene después del banquete, Finn esperaba el momento con ansias… bailar con la princesa, cuando llego su turno solamente se dejó llevar por esa cálida sensación al bailar con ella, pasaron varios minutos después del baile real y todo iba de maravilla sin embargo la princesa se apartó de la fiesta sin que nadie la viera y entra a un salón, tentado por la curiosidad Finn la sigue.

Finn: ¿princesa? (Toca la puerta para asegurarse de que no interrumpe algo importante.) ¿Princesa estas aquí?

Pero nadie responde está a punto de salir cuando escucha unos pasos.

Finn: ¿princesa?

Princesa flama: ¡Finn! ¿Qué haces aquí me asustaste? (dice molesta.)

Finn: solo me preguntaba si estás bien.

Princesa flama: estoy bien, solo visitaba a un amigo.

Mira hacia la pared y ve el retrato de pan de canela, debajo de este estaba su lanza partida en tres partes.

Princesa flama: ya paso casi un año desde que desapareció. (Dice algo triste y bajando la mirada.)

Finn: ¿lo extrañas, verdad?

Ella simplemente abraza al chico, él intenta corresponder de la misma manera pero las puertas del salón se abre de golpe, era su hermano quien traía una noticia.

Hermano de la princesa: lamento la interrupción mi lady.

Princesa flama: ¿Qué sucede Flint? (dice mientras se aparta.)

Flint: ha llegado.

La princesa sale dejándolos solos, Flint mira fijamente a Finn y sale, mientras tanto en la fiesta un caballero de flamas azules es recibido por la princesa, él toma su mano y le da un beso ella corresponde dándole un abrazo y para sorpresa de todos, un beso en la boca y se va con él, Finn y Jake quedan sin habla.

Finn: ¡¿que fue todo eso?! (Dice muy sorprendido aun no comprende lo que acaba de suceder.)

Y se hizo la presentación oficial del invitado sorpresa, "Caillat, el caballero de la flama azul" todos los demás invitados hablaban de él, pero una gran duda recorre la mente de Finn así que se dirige hacia la princesa.

Finn: princesa…

Caillat: ¡qué osadía dirigirse así a su majestad! (Dice muy molesto.)

Princesa flama: descuida somos buenos amigos, Finn te presento al caballero de la flama azul su nombre es Caillat….

Era un ser elemental de unos 190 cm, complexión delgada, brazos gruesos, no muy corpulento, ojos parecidos a los del rey flama salvo que son azules y su flama era larga apuntando hacia arriba, portaba una armadura completa en colores blanco y azul con detalles rojos en las rodillas y los codos.

Princesa flama: Caillat, él es Finn el humano.

Caillat: eh oído mucho de ti, Finn el humano el más grande héroe de todo OOO.

Finn: Si ese soy yo.

Princesa flama: Finn hay algo que quiero contarte… él es mi novio. (Dice muy sonriente mientras voltea a ver a su acompañante.)

Finn: ¡¿tu novio?!

Princesa flama: sí, hemos salido por un tiempo.

Finn no sabe que decir quedo impactado con la noticia.

Princesa flama: ¿te sucede algo?

Finn: es solo… la… sorpresa ¡si es eso! (alcanza a responder tratando de no mostrar emoción alguna.)

En ese momento llegan los cocineros reales, con bandejas repletas de comida y con un enorme pastel de cumpleaños adornado con flamas de betún de color rojo, amarillo y anaranjado y entra el vocero real.

Vocero real: atención invitados del reino de fuego, el banquete real de celebración está por comenzar.

Princesa flama: bien pasemos al gran comedor.

Caillat: después de usted su majestad.

Princesa flama: gracias.

En el banquete Finn no deja de observar al novio de la princesa, Jake se percata de su mirada acusadora y le pregunta.

Jake: ¿hermano te pasa algo?

Finn: (mira al prometido de la princesa.) No me agrada ese tipo en lo absoluto.

Jake: ¿ósea es en serio?

Finn: ¿ahora que dije?

Jake: ¿ya vas a empezar otra vez con tus celos?

Finn: es enserio solo míralo es un tipo que irradia desconfianza.

Jake: (Da un profundo respiro.) Si tú lo dices

Finn: Jake ¿de qué lado estás? (dice molesto.)

Jake: estoy de tu lado compadre pero no te pongas así, además recuerda que tú y ella solo son amigos lo cual deja la posibilidad de que otro sujeto sea el premio de sus desvelos.

Finn: ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

Jake: las desventajas de ser amigos por Jay T. Dagzone.

Finn: ¿creí que no te gustaban esos libros?

Jake: sabes que solo los leo para reír un rato. (Toma su bebida.)

De pronto el Caillat se levanta y dice unas palabras.

Caillat: damas, caballeros e invitados de la realeza nos hemos reunido en este maravilloso día para celebrar a nuestra querida reina, 18 años tan fácil de decir, tan difícil de describir son tantas las emociones que se viven, algunas buenas y otras no tanto, hay días alegrías así como de tristezas… pero recuerde que en las situaciones más difíciles jamás estará sola, siempre puede contar con todos aquellos que la queremos y que estamos para servirle los buenos momentos y en los más difíciles… ¡larga vida a la reina!

Los Invitados responden a coro la misma frase.

Caillat: hay una cosa más que quiero decir, ya que estamos reunidos aquí quisiera decirle a su alteza, algo muy personal y quiero que todos ustedes sean testigos…

Todos guardan silencio como si fueran a recibir malas noticias.

Caillat: yo sé muy bien que es costumbre en la realeza de que los reyes elijan al pretendiente ideal para la su hija, también sé muy bien que solo soy un noble para pedir esto y de esta manera, pero dadas las circunstancias quiero pedirle a su majestad… ¿si me haría el honor de ser mi esposa? (dice mientras se arrodilla y le muestra un anillo, todos murmuran.)

Caillat: ¿qué dice su majestad?

Princesa flama: yo… ¡acepto! (Dice la princesa muy emocionada mientras lo besa.)

Toda la gente de fuego se conmueve ante tal escena Caillat estaba más que feliz y miraba a Finn como si me hubiera arrebatado lo más valiosos que el tenia en el mundo, aunque en realidad así fue.

Caillat: ¡esto ay que celebrarlo!

Dulce princesa: ¡brindemos! (Grita mientras levanta una copa.) ¡Por novios!

Invitados: ¡por los novios!

Finn: Princesa. (Dice en tono triste no era para menos todo su mundo se vino abajo.)

La noticia corrió por todo el reino y todos brindan por el compromiso de la princesa, excepto Finn que solo se apartó de la multitud, sale hacia el balcón, con el ánimo decaído y muy pensativo, los recuerdos vienen a su mente los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos, en ese instante Caillat se acerca.

Caillat: vaya parece que se te vino el mundo encima ¿verdad humanito?

Finn: ¿de qué hablas? (Trata de disimular para evitar un mal momento.) Estoy muy feliz por ella.

Caillat: me sorprende tu actitud humanito… se lo que hubo entre ustedes y presiento que tienes la intención de volver con ella, pero te advierto si te acercas a ella yo mismo acabare contigo.

Enciende su puño y se marcha, paso un rato cuando princesa flama sale del salón a tomar un poco de aire fresco y lo encuentra muy pensativo.

Princesa flama: Finn…. ¿Estás bien? ¿Sucede algo malo? ¿No te estas divirtiendo?

Finn: no es eso.

Princesa flama: ¿entonces qué es lo que te sucede?

Finn: es solo que…

Da un profundo respiro y aprieta los puños le cuesta decir lo que piensa y las circunstancias no son las mejores pero aun así siente que debe decírselo.

Finn: seré honesto princesa… simplemente no puedo creer que, hayas aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio de ese tipo. (Dice en tono triste y molesto.)

Princesa flama: Caillat su nombre es Caillat. (Dice un poco molesta.)

Finn: no puedo creer que hayas aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio de Caillat, ¿qué sucedió princesa? sé que cometí errores y que a causa de ello te perdí, pero jamás te olvide y jamás olvide los hermosos días que pasamos juntos, sabes creí que aún había esperanza de que nosotros… tuve la esperanza de que tal vez podríamos estar juntos, de nuevo.

Princesa flama da un profundo respiro y mira hacia el horizonte.

Princesa flama: jamás te olvide Finn es solo que, pasabas mucho tiempo siendo héroe que casi no venías a verme, lo peor es que yo te extrañaba pero mi deber como reina me impedía buscarte, me gusta estar contigo aunque ya no es lo mismo yo también creí lo mismo que tú, pero aquella noche en tu cumpleaños si tan solo me hubieras demostrado un poco que en realidad me querías yo hubiera dado todo por estar contigo, pero en cuanto escuchaste que el dulce reino estaba en problemas saliste corriendo, no es que tenga algo contra el dulce reino pero ese dia fue cuando me di cuenta que preferías ser héroe y también me di cuenta de que ya había esperado mucho tiempo y decidí que era mejor seguir adelante, y hace un año después de mi cumpleaños fue cuando conocí a Caillat y me hacía sentir lo mismo que sentía cuando salíamos tu y yo, desde entonces estamos saliendo pero no lo juzgues mal es buena persona a pesar de la apariencia.

Finn: princesa yo… yo… no sé qué decir… lo arruine de nuevo.

Princesa flama: descuida Finn, aún son amigos.

Finn: princesa... se pe puede ser muy tarde pero… yo aún…

Sale el vocero real estaba preocupado ya que la princesa no estaba y era la hora de abrir sus regalos.

Vocero real: disculpe mi lady, espero no interrumpir algo.

Princesa flama: descuida ¿qué sucede?

Vocero real: es hora de abrir sus obsequios majestad.

Princesa flama: enseguida iré, ¿Finn no vienes?

Finn: después te alcanzo.

Princesa flama: como gustes… Finn… yo creo que es hora de que tú también siguas adelante.

Sus palabras se calvaron en el corazón de Finn como una daga helada solo podía observar como desaparecía entre la multitud, en ese momento pasa Jake y lo ve triste.

Jake: ¿qué paso hermano todo bien?

Finn: ha no… no es nada

Jake: nada dices parece como si me hubiera muerto he he he

Finn: viejo ahora no es buen momento para tus chistes.

Jake: solo trato de animarte un poco, digo hay una gran fiesta allá dentro y tu estas aquí solo que paso que paso vamos ahí.

Finn: yo solo… necesito estar a solas.

Mientras tanto adentro la princesa esta por abrir sus regalos.

Vocero real: ¿cuál escoge su majestad?

Princesa flama: Hum veamos… éste es, de Finn.

Cuando lo abre queda más que sorprendida.

Finn: Oh Finn.

Era una corona con tres gemas incrustadas de diferentes formas y colores, una de color verde en forma de mariposa que estaba ubicada en el costado derecho, una de color azul en forma de gota de agua que estaba en el costado izquierdo, otra de color café en forma de corazón que estaba en la parte superior y también una ranura en la parte inferior que encajaba a la perfección con la gema de su frente.

Princesa flama: Eiden… Finn lo hiciste… después de todo… (Dice en tono bajo y triste.)


	2. Mal sueño

**Mal sueño.**

Es un dia un tanto inusual el cielo estaba cubierto por inmensas nubes negras que parecían no ser naturales, un paisaje desolador comenzaba a hacerse visible, parecía ser el resultado de una terrible batalla, también se escucha un risa malévola en el viento que fácilmente podía erizar la piel del hombre más valiente, y entre la oscuridad se pueden distinguir varios destellos de diferente color y una silueta muy particular era Finn, en su mirada se refleja ira y odio algo que no era muy común en él, varias sombras lo atacan pero cuatro pequeños destellos lo defienden, sin embargo de la nada aparece una sombra gigante que los observa detenidamente y con un golpe desvanece dos de los destellos, de pronto la sombra ataca a Finn que se defiende con su espada hierba, lucha ferozmente pero su adversario es más fuerte que él, la sombra lanza una bola de fuego color azul-verdoso de sus oscuras manos, Finn cae la sombra voltea todo se oscurece…

Princesa flama: ¡ahhh!

La puerta de la habitación se abre de golpe entra la guardia real.

Guardia real: ¡su alteza! ¡¿Su alteza se encuentra bien?!

Princesa flama despierta muy exaltada y una sensación fría recorre todo su cuerpo algo nuevo para ella.

Princesa flama: Si estoy bien fue solo un mal sueño, creo que me malpase anoche.

Así comienza su dia, los sirvientes llevan el desayuno a la cama está un poco consternada, tenía una sensación que no era normal, y por su mente paso la idea de que tal vez pudo pasarle algo a Finn ya que se marchó de la fiesta sin despedirse, y su sueño le trae malos recuerdos, seis meses atrás había tenido otro sueño similar una tarde muy oscura más de lo normal estaba en el palacio junto con la guardia real al otro lado del castillo pan de canela era atacado por un par de sombras que lo derrotaban y lo arrastraron hacia la oscuridad, cuando despertó no le tomo mucha importancia y continúo con sus deberes, dos días después durante una tarde de tormenta en OOO hacia un recorrido por las nuevas construcciones del palacio y se dio la alerta de intruso pan de canela dirigía la guardia que salió a hacerle frente al intruso, para cuando llegaron para darle apoyo se sorprendió al ver toda su guardia inconsciente, pan de canela estaba defendiéndose de unas sombras que lo arrastraban hacia un hueco intento ayudarlo pero fue demasiado tarde, solo pudo ver como su amigo desaparecía entre las sombras así que no podía dejar que sucediera de nuevo así que esta vez se dejó llevar por su corazonada, de pronto llega el vocero con la agenda del dia.

Vocero real ¡buen dia su majestad!, hoy tenemos una agenda bastante ocupada primero hay reunión con el consejo después…

Princesa flama: cancela todos los compromisos de hoy, hay algo que necesito hacer.

Vocero real: p-pero su majestad esto es de suma imp.…

Princesa flama: por favor esto es algo muy, muy, muy importante.

Vocero real: … de acuerdo su majestad ¿va a salir?

Princesa flama: sí.

Vocero real: ¿quiere que llame a su prometido para que la acompañe?

Princesa flama: no esto es algo que necesito hacer sola.

Vocero real: como lo ordene mi lady.

Termina de desayunar y se alista para salir, deja instrucciones a sus súbditos, sale del reino tratando de no ser vista por la guardia y en especial por su prometido, el paisaje negro y anaranjado poco a poco va cambiando de color conforme avanza hacia las verdes praderas directo hacia la casa del árbol, al llegar nota que la puerta estaba abierta algo que le pareció extraño y sin pensarlo dos veces entra flotando para no incendiar el lugar otra vez, busco por todos lados pero no encuentra a nadie algo que le preocupa de pronto recuerda su sueño… y se determina en seguir buscando.

Neptor: ¡hola chica fogosa!

Princesa flama: ¡ah me asustaste! (Dice bastante molesta al ver a ese pequeño microondas parlante.)

Neptor: mil disculpas no era mi intención.

Princesa flama: Bueno ya que apareciste ¿sabes dónde están todos?

Neptor: no, mi creador no llego en toda la noche así que Jake y Bmo salieron temprano a buscarlo.

Princesa flama: ¿cómo? ¿Finn no llego a dormir?

Neptor: no y es inusual en el amo.

Al oír esto ella guarda silencio no sabe qué pensar al respecto y sin querer toca la pequeña mochila que llevaba, cambia de conversación quería saber más sobre la corona.

Princesa flama: y… ¿podrías decirme algo sobre esto?

Neptor: solo sé que mi creador la hizo, no se mas al respecto.

Princesa flama: ya veo gracias Neptor nos vemos.

Neptor: ¡adiós chica fogosa!

Sale de la casa un poco preocupada, mira la corona y recuerda la noche del cumpleaños de Finn.

_**Flashback**_

Era una noche estrellada en las verdes praderas y en la casa del árbol dulce princesa había hecho todos los preparativos para una fiesta muy especial, entre risas, pastel y baile festejaban un año más de vida del héroe más noble que ha tenido OOO, sin embargo parecía que Finn tenía otros planes.

Finn: princesa ¿podemos hablar a solas?

Salieron del lugar y se dirigieron a ese pequeño estanque detrás de la casa la princesa mira el estanque por un instante y le trae gratos recuerdos.

Princesa flama: ¿pasa algo Finn?

Finn: no, es solo que quería agradecerte por haber venido.

A princesa flama le pareció algo exagerado salir para un agradecimiento, pero a la vez fue algo gracioso y no pudo evitar reír un poco.

Princesa flama: ¿pensaste que no asistiría a tu cumpleaños?

Finn: bueno… si imagine que no vendrías ya sabes ahora que eres la reina me imagino que es difícil gobernar un reino, además también quería agradecerte por el regalo, me gustó mucho.

Princesa flama: no es nada me alegra que te allá gustado, sabes cuando eres gobernante al principio puede ser agotador necesitas saber que necesidades del reino tienes que ver por su seguridad y por su bienestar pero con el tiempo sabes cómo manejarlo… darte tiempo para ti mismo y para las personas importantes por eso estoy aquí.

Finn: vaya.

Mira hacia el cielo curiosamente pasa una estrella fugaz.

Finn: ¡Mira una estrella fugaz adelante pide un deseo!

Princesa flama: no hace falta ya tengo todo lo que quiero bueno casi.

Finn: a que te refieres ¿ay algo en particular que te gustaría tener?

Princesa flama: por ahora tengo todo lo que quiero… sabes noches como esta me recuerdan una linda historia que me contaron hace poco.

Finn: ¡en serio! ¿Me la podrías contar?

Deja escapar una ligera sonrisa en realidad quería contarle la historia.

Princesa flama: Había una vez un hada elemental su nombre era Eiden, ella tenía un amigo, un humano ella lo amaba profundamente pero no tenía el valor suficiente para decírselo o demostrárselo, sin embargo había algo que ella no sabía él estaba muriendo, un dia él fue a visitarlo decidida a confesarle su amor, pero fue muy tarde ya que él había fallecido, destrozada por su perdida juro que no dejaría que nadie pasara por tan terrible dolor por ello creo cuatro gemas las llamo "prova katresnan"… cuenta la leyenda que ella escondió las gemas en esta tierra y se dice que hay un poderoso hechizo que solo puede romperse con una fuerza de igual o mayor magnitud y solo aquel que sea digno podrá reunirlas todas y dárselas a la persona que ama … ya que ponen a prueba a la persona que las busca ¿qué serias capaz de hacer por amor? Si logra superar las pruebas sabrá si esa persona es el amor de su vida.

Finn: woow, linda historia

Princesa flama: la anciana que me la conto dijo que sucedió en realidad, hace como ochocientos años.

Finn: oh ya veo.

Saca un brazalete de pequeños rubíes en forma de rombos y con dos pequeñas alas de oro.

Princesa flama: hum ¿qué es eso? (pregunta con mucha curiosidad.)

Finn: esto, no es nada. (Dice tratando de ocultarla)

Princesa flama: ¿Finn?

Finn: es un regalo, para ti. (Lo coloca en la muñeca derecha.) Sé que no es tu cumpleaños pero quería dártelo de todas formas.

Princesa flama: gracias Finn es hermoso.

Finn: esto te protegerá de todo, hasta de fantasmas… (Silencio incómodo.) Princesa hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde hace tiempo…

Princesa flama: (pensando.) (Se ve nerviosos parece ser importante.) ¿Y qué cosa es?

Finn: su hubiera la posibilidad… ¿Crees que tal vez tu y yo podríamos?..

Dulce princesa: ¡¿Finn en donde estas Finn?!

Finn: ¡¿qué sucede Dp?!

Dulce princesa: ¡el dulce reino está siendo atacado necesito tu ayuda rápido no hay mucho tiempo!

Finn: lo siento princesa debo irme.

Finn sale corriendo mientras princesa flama lo mira irse da un profundo respiro y en su mirada se refleja algo de decepción.

Princesa flama: Finn. (Mira hacia las estrellas.) Héroes.

_**Fin Del flashback.**_

De camino hacia el dulce reino princesa flama mira el brazalete que Finn le regalo esa noche, alza la vista, ha llegado al castillo del dulce reino entra y se hace un anuncio por parte de piñata.

Piñata: ¡se anuncia la llega de la reina flama!

Se acerca un pequeño sujeto redondo es mentita.

Mentita: su majestad bienvenida es un honor tenerla de visita.

Princesa flama: he venido a ver a dulce princesa.

Mentita: está en su laboratorio y no eh podido sacarla de ahí.

Princesa flama ¿puedes llevarme con ella?

Mentita: claro, por aquí sígame.

Ya en el laboratorio.

Mentita: dulce princesa la reina flama ha venido a verla.

Dulce princesa: hum. (Voltea sin mucho interés.) Gracias mentita puedes retirarte… ¿a qué se debe el honor de su visita su majestad, ocurre algo malo con el supresor de su núcleo elemental?

Princesa flama: no es eso… es por algo más complejo.

Dulce princesa: ¿y se puede saber qué es? Digo por si no lo notaste estoy algo ocupada.

Princesa flama: bueno yo solo… busco a Finn.

Dulce princesa: hum esto es raro, Jake y Bmo estuvieron aquí en la mañana, dijeron que no llego a su casa en toda la noche.

Princesa flama: lo se Neptor me lo dijo. (Comento algo preocupada.)

Dulce princesa: pareces preocupada ¿ocurre algo malo?

Princesa flama: no lo sé tengo un mal presentimiento, creo que corre un gran peligro… tuve un sueño en el cual el luchaba con una sombra muy extraña ¡y lo que es peor él era derrotado!

Dulce princesa: soy muy escéptica con respecto a los sueños y la magia no te preocupes el estará bien. (Mira a través de su microscopio.)

Princesa flama: quisiera estar segura, ¿me ayudas a buscarlo?

Dulce princesa: para estar comprometida te preocupas mucho por él.

Princesa flama: es un gran y buen amigo es todo, y hasta no estar segura no podre sacar de mi cabeza este mal presentimiento ¿y si algo malo le ocurrió?

Dulce princesa: lo dudo se sabe cuidar solo.

Princesa flama: hace seis meses tuve un sueño similar y pan de canela fue quien corría peligro no le tome importancia y dos días después de mi sueño el…

Dulce princesa: desapareció lo se… (Dice con un poco de remordimiento.)

Princesa flama: así es, dos sombras lo raptaron y hasta la fecha no eh sabido nada de él… ¿qué hubieras hecho si arcoíris desapareciera? ¿Lo olvidarías o harías algo al respecto?

Dulce princesa: … te ayudare a buscarlo.

Princesa flama: te lo agradezco mucho.

Dulce princesa: desafortunadamente el GPS que le coloque dejo de funcionar así que supongo que solo hay dos lugares a los que pudo haber ido.

Dulce princesa alisto algunas cosas, algo de comida y salieron del dulce reino, el dia era bastante hermoso aunque no podían disfrutarlo del todo, caminaron alrededor de 45 minutos y llegan a un lago que le resulta muy familiar a princesa flama.

Princesa flama: ¿un lago?... oh no, no me digas que este es el reino de…

Princesa agua: ¡hola dulce princesa!

Salda alegremente una sirena de pelo verde que estaba sentada en una roca sale del agua y su aleta se transforma en unas torneadas piernas y sus escamas en un largo vestido azul con una ligera separación en el centro.

Dulce princesa: hola ¡princesa agua!

Princesa agua: Phoebe no es muy grato verte. (Dice algo desinteresada.)

Princesa flama: lo mismo digo Catherine. (Dice mientras mira hacia otro lado jamás se ha llevado bien con ella no solo por ser su opuesto.)

Dulce princesa: (la observa detenidamente.) Qué mal te vez ¿qué te paso?

Princesa flama: yo te veo igual que siempre. (Dice en tono sarcástico.)

Princesa agua: ¿cómo te verías tú si no hubieras dormido en toda la noche tratando de ayudar a un amigo? (Dice muy molesta.)

Dulce princesa: ¡chicas por favor este no es el comportamiento de una princesa!

Ambas dan media vuelta, y princesa flama no tiene ánimos de discutir con ella.

Dulce princesa: princesa buscamos a Finn pensamos que tal vez se encontraba aquí.

Princesa agua: bueno dulce princesa entiendo por qué usted tiene motivos para buscarlo, lo que no entiendo es por qué motivo ella lo busca. (Dice molesta mientras la señala.)

Dulce princesa: ¿bueno pero estuvo aquí?

Princesa agua: sí estuvo aquí, se veía bastante deprimido hablamos toda la noche se fue hace unas horas.

Princesa flama: ¿y sabes a dónde?

Princesa agua: no, y si lo supiera no se lo diría su majestad. (Dice muy molesta y el agua del lago comienza a agitarse lo cual hace enfurecer a princesa flama.)

Princesa flama: ¡suficiente estoy harta de ti! ¿¡Si tienes un problema es mejor que lo digas ahora!? (Dice muy enojada mientras mi cuerpo comenzaba a encenderse.)

Dulce princesa: ¡chicas ya basta esto no ayuda en lo absoluto! si realmente les interesa el bienestar de Finn hagan lo posible para llevarse bien.

Princesa agua: las gemas de tu corona, todo lo que paso para conseguirlas.

Sus palabras fueron más que suficientes para aplacar la ira de princesa flama y cambiar su semblante.

Princesa flama: ¿te lo conto? (Dice en tono triste mientras mira hacia él suelo.)

Dulce princesa: ¿de qué están hablando?

Princesa agua: tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, no es así reina flama no puedo creer que haya hecho eso por ti. (Se retira.)

Dulce princesa: ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿De qué estaban hablando?

Princesa flama se queda pensativa solo mira hacia el cielo.

Princesa flama: la verdadera prueba…


	3. El inicio de una gran aventura

**El inicio de una gran aventura.**

_La noche anterior._

Finn observa como el reino festejaba el compromiso de princesa flama, alcanza a observarla tan feliz, tan sonriente y a su mente llegan buenos recuerdos de cuando la conoció, cuando salvo al reino de los duendes, su primer beso, su aventura en la cripta de los huesos y cómo hecho a perder las cosas, estaba tan pensativo que no escucho cuando jake lo llamaba.

Jake: ¿Finn, Hermano, Finn creí que ya te habías ido?

Finn: ¿pasa algo? (dice sin mirarlo.)

Jake: sólo quería hacerte algo de compañía.

Finn: gracias amigo.

Jake: compadre quieres hablar del tema, vamos desahógate mijo.

Finn: (lo observa detenidamente y da un profundo respiro.) Jake, solo mírala ¿la habías visto así, tan feliz? Solo quería una oportunidad solo eso.

Jake: mi hermano tuviste varias oportunidades de pedirle que salieran de nuevo pero no las aprovechaste yo opino que deberías seguir adelante, ya sabes salir con alguien más que tal la princesa agua hace tiempo que la tienes arrastrando la cobija.

Finn: ella también dijo lo mismo, yo aún siento algo por ella… pero… creo que ya no importa… (Dijo en tono triste.) me voy a casa ¿vienes?

**(nota: no se coreano así que los diálogos de arcoíris estarán en paréntesis.)**

Arcoíris: (Jake, Jake. ¿Dónde estás?)

Jake: creo que no arcoíris quiere quedarse un poco más quiere asegurarse de que la dulce princesa no lo arruine… bueno hermano nos vemos luego... (Está a punto de retirarse cuando voltea a ver a su hermano.) Finn sé que no soy bueno dándote consejos pero… si aún sientes algo por ella deberías decírselo.

Finn: no es necesario, ya está con alguien más. (Dice mientras se marcha.)

Sale del salón sin despedirse de nadie, afuera mira el castillo como si lo estuviera viendo por última vez y comenzó a caminar, solo pensaba y recordaba en la veces que él y princesa flama se la pasaron bien, pero la noticia de su compromiso lo deprimió mucho, solo se preguntaba cómo era posible que la allá dejado ir así sin más, camino sin rumbo por un largo rato, llego al pie de un árbol cerca de un lago, se sentó a descansar tiempo después sentía como un poco de agua corría por su brazo.

Princesa agua: ¡hola Finn!

Y sin darse cuenta había llegado al lago donde vive princesa agua, que estaba sentada arriba del árbol contemplando la luna

Finn: hola princesa agua. (Dice sin mucho ánimo.)

Princesa agua ¿Qué te eh dicho dime Kat? (Dice alegremente y baja del árbol de un salto.) ¿Estás bien? parece que el mundo se hubiera acabado.

Finn: estoy bien… un poco decaído es todo.

Princesa agua: ¿y eso a que se debe? Bueno si me quieres contar. (Dice un poco sonrojada.)

Finn: es por princesa flama.

Princesa agua: ¿por ella? (dice con un ligero tono de desagrado.)

Finn: creí que todavía había la posibilidad de estar juntos de nuevo, pero al parecer ella lo ha superado, se ha comprometido con un caballero de flamas azules y aun no puedo asimilar la noticia, aun siento algo por ella pero creo que ella por mí… ya no. (Dice en tono triste mientras sus ojos comenzaron a inundarse.)

Kat: lo siento mucho Finn… pero en mi opinión… yo no creo que ustedes hicieran buena pareja, tu eres un humano y ella es un elemento fuego, el fuego es una fuerza de caos y destrucción tu eres muy vulnerable solo piensa en todo el daño que te ha hecho no solo el emocional sino el físico, y eso es un gran impedimento quizás ella noto ese problema y no quiere hacerte más daño y por ello ha decido seguir su camino algo que también deberías de contemplar, solo imagina la posibilidad de salir con alguien más, alguien que no pueda lastimarte con solo tocarte.

Finn: tal vez… tal vez tengas razón, debería dejarla ser feliz con quien ella ha elegido.

Kat: es la una buena decisión y la más sensata… ¿oye puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Finn: claro adelante.

Kat: ¿qué fue lo que viste en ella?

Finn: (al recordar el motivo por el cual el de enamoro de ella el semblante de Finn cambia.) Jamás olvidare esa noche, cuando dulce princesa me rechazo sentí como si mi vida hubiera terminado, así que jake trato de animarme un poco, y esa noche fue cuando la conocí, cuando la vi por primera vez, no sabía nada de ella pero me enamore con solo verla, además por ser apasionada, inocente, valiente y fuerte, sentía que mi vida volvía de nuevo, y a pesar de saber que era peligrosa quería estar con ella.

La princesa agua observa fijamente a Finn y él lo nota, sus rostros comienzan a acercarse poco a poco…

Finn: princesa honestamente no creo que sea una buena idea en estos momentos.

Kat: lo siento mucho Finn yo no…

Finn: descuida, aún no puedo creer todo lo que pasamos Jake y yo para conseguir su regalo.

Kat: ¿su regalo?

Finn: bueno veras tiempo atrás después de salvar el dulce reino…

**_Flashback._**

Finn: bueno fue una pelea difícil pero ganamos.

Jake: ¡jo juy!

Finn: ahora estos tontos lo pensaran dos veces antes de atacar el dulce reino. (Dice mientras lanza a un par de venados inconscientes a una jaula.)

Dp: gracias por su ayuda chicos sin ustedes esto sería un desastre total.

Jake: por nada dulce princesa para eso estamos.

Finn: bueno, yo creo que es hora de volver a casa nos vemos princesa.

Dp: hasta luego chicos.

Finn: ah nada mejor que una pelea para relajarse, ¡viejo este ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de todos!

Jake: si traviesillo. (Dice mientras lo mira con malicia.)

Finn: que, ¿qué te sucede?

Jake: no quieras engañarme hermanito.

Finn: ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Jake: de ti y princesa flama ¿le dijiste?

Finn: (se sonroja.) no viejo, no pude decírselo.

Jake: pero que. (Dice mientras se golpea la cara.) ¡No puedo creerlo hermano era la mejor oportunidad de todas!

Finn: lo sé es solo que me estaba contando una historia sobre unas gemas y cuando se lo iba a decir apareció dulce princesa y ya no se lo dije… a lo eche a perder otra vez espera… ahora que lo pienso… las gemas.

Jake: ¿las gemas de la historia?

Finn: sí, son unas gemas que están escondidas y si la historia es cierta serian un buen obsequio y pedirle que salgamos de nuevo… SIP ya lo decidí ¡voy a buscar esas gemas uh ju! (sale corriendo.)

Jake: si tú lo dices pero, ¿sabes en dónde buscar?

Finn: (se detiene en seco.) Ahora que lo mencionas no lo había pensado y no puedo preguntarle a princesa flama quiero que sea una sorpresa.

Jake: oye hermano no es por desanimarte pero al menos sabes si la historia es real.

Finn: princesa flama dijo que si así que me dejare llevar por mi instinto.

Jake: ¿estás seguro que eso es una buena idea?

Finn: confía en mí.

Jake: de acuerdo lo hare.

Finn: bien… vamos Jake piensa, ¿a quién podemos preguntar?

Jake: ¿qué tal Marceline? ha vivido por mucho tiempo quizás sepa algo.

Finn: hum no lo sé viejo.

Jake: ¿porque no?

Finn: A pesar de que tiene más de mil años ¿recuerdas cuando dijo que jamás había visto rastro de calor?

Jake: ¿y eso qué?

Finn: vamos amigo ¿crees que ella sepa algo al respecto?

Jake: hum, si cierto… ¿qué tal dulce princesa?

Finn: podría ser una opción.

Jake: mi hermano, ella es un cerebrito apuesto todo el helado del mundo de que si sabe.

Finn: tal vez tengas razón bueno, hay que regresar.

Ya de nuevo en el castillo son recibidos por mentita.

Mentita: chicos ¿que los trae de vuelta?

Finn: venimos a ver a la princesa.

Mentita: la princesa duerme en estos momentos.

Finn: ¡No!, ¡¿tan pronto?!

Mentita: su dia fue bastante ajetreado.

Jake: tiene razón mejor venimos mañana a preguntar.

Mentita: ¿sobre qué? tal vez yo pueda ayudarlos.

Finn: no lo sé.

Jake: vamos Finn ¿qué podemos perder?

Finn: bien… ¿conoces algo acerca de unas gemas se llaman prova katresnan?

Mentita entre cierra los ojos como queriéndolos juzgar.

Mentita: ¿dónde escucharon a cerca de eso?

Finn: princesa flama me contó la historia.

Mentita: hum ya veo.

Jake: esto está muy raro ¿Ocurre algo malo?

Mentita: no, es solo que no había escuchado de ellas en mucho tiempo, además la historia es solo conocida entre ciertos seres elementales.

Finn: este y… ¿nos podrías decir dónde encontrar alguna?

Mentita: "prova katresnan" el nombre sonara extraño pero en realidad son cuatro gemas que representan a los cuatro elementos, cada gema posee un poder diferente y solo aquel que sea digno podrá reunirlas todas.

Jake: ¿digno de qué?

Mentita: bueno cuenta la leyenda…

Finn: si esa historia ya me la sé.

Jake: Pero yo no. (Protesta.)

Finn: luego te la cuento, mentita lo que queremos saber ¿es donde las podemos buscar?

Mentita: en sus opuestos.

Finn: ¿sus opuestos?

Mentita: así es se dejaron algunos indicios, la mayoría se perdieron con el paso del tiempo solo hay uno conocido posiblemente se trate del elemento aire que se encuentra en el corazón de las cavernas profundas en el reino de los montañas, o en las montañas misteriosas… pero no será fácil cada gema tiene un guardián al que deben derrotar cuando lo hagan podrán reclamar la gema y deberán resolver el acertijo lo cual los guiara hacia la siguiente gema.

Finn: se oye que será interesante sabes qué hora es Jake.

Jake: la que usted diga señor.

Finn: es ¡HORA DE AVENTURA!

Mentita: un momento.

Jake: ¿qué y ora qué?

Mentita: solo uno de ustedes podrá reclamar las gemas en este caso tu Finn, ya que las buscas con un propósito no es así.

Jake: que o sea que yo me voy a perder toda la acción.

Finn: para nada amigo no podría hacerlo sin ti, bien y que dices vamos por esas gemas.

Jake: estoy más puesto que un calcetín, pero yo diría que durmiéramos esta noche ya olvidaste lo que nos pasó la última vez que no dormimos bien.

Finn: tienes razón hay que ir a dormir, nos vemos y gracias por tu ayuda mentita.

Mentita: por nada cuídense chicos y buena suerte.

Así Finn y Jake dejan el castillo y se dirigen hacia las verdes praderas, sin embargo Finn voltea bruscamente y dirige su mirada hacia el árbol del dulce reino.

Jake: ¿Qué pasa?

Finn: no lo sé, sentí como si alguien nos estuviera vigilando.

Jake: quizás solo fue tu imaginación.

Finn: tal vez vamos hay que ir a descansar mañana será un dia ajetreado.

Continuaron su camino pero no notaron que desde el árbol del castillo unas sombras vigilaban sus movimientos.

Sombra: está hecho mi lady ha comenzado la búsqueda.

Mujer misteriosa: bien ahora solo es cuestión de esperar, muy pronto esta tierra será mía y todos lo que se burlaron de mí pagaran caro…


	4. El reino de las montañas

**El reino de las montañas.**

Fin del flashback.

Princesa agua: guau jamás había oído esa historia.

Finn: bueno mentita dijo que solo ciertos seres elementales la sabían.

Princesa agua: ¿y que hicieron después?

Finn: hum bueno...

**Flashback**

A la mañana siguiente Finn y Jake se dispusieron a buscar la gema en el reino de las montañas por ser el lugar con más montañas.

Jake: bien ¿y ahora qué hacemos?

Finn: supongo que debemos buscar una cueva, una gruta o un hoyo para poder entrar.

Jake: ¡son cientos de montañas nos tardaremos una eternidad!

Finn: hum mentita dijo que podría estar en el corazón de las cavernas profundas.

Jake: ¿y eso que?

Finn: busquemos en el centro del reino.

Después.

Jake: hermano ya buscamos por un buen rato. (Dice algo desanimado.) No hemos encontramos alguna cueva yo pienso que te contaron una historia de fantasía.

Finn: no Jake yo sé que está aquí solo hay que seguir buscando… hum y si la entrada está en la cima, Jake trata de estirarte.

Jake: hum bueno. (Dice no muy convencido.)

Jake comienza a estirarse Finn sube a su espalda tratando de buscar alguna cueva, Jake seguía subiendo pero en ese instante un halcón sale volando de un risco cercano lo cual hace caer a Finn quien trata de sujetarse de una roca pero esta se parte e intenta clavar su espada hierba en las rocas pero era tanta la fuerza de la caída que provoca un derrumbe, mientras que en tierra Jake volvía a su forma normal y lo atrapa justo a tiempo, y gracias al derrumbe encuentran la entrada.

Finn: cof ¡sí! lo vez viejo allí está la entrada.

Jake: hay Papantla sí que eres brillante… (Dice mientras se estira para llegar a la entrada.) ¿Y que estamos esperando? ¡a darle! (Choca con un muro invisible.) A canijo que paso.

Finn: mira Jake una inscripción** "en el corazón de esta montaña yace un gran tesoro, solo aquellos que confíen en su corazón podrán entrar y enfrentar al destino"**…wow Jake tenemos que entrar.

Jake: qué crees que es lo que eh estado intentando. (Dice mientras trata de entrar.)

Finn: Vamos Jake Piensa.

Jake: hermano y si entras tu solo tal vez no acepten a los perritos además esta es tu prueba.

Finn: Jake por favor sabes que somos un equipo.

Jake: lo se hermano lo sé, pero hay veces que debes enfrentar al destino tu solo, además confió plenamente en ti.

Finn: bien deséame suerte.

Jake: (levanta los pulgares.) Tú puedes hermano.

Se coloca en frente de la entrada da un respiro profundo cierra los ojos…

Finn: por ti princesa.

Da un paso... esta dentro

Finn: genial vamos Jake cierra los ojos y piensa en algo lindo.

Jake: ¿estás seguro?

Finn: a mí me funciono.

Jake: bien veamos piensa en cosas bonitas abejitas, florecitas, arcoíris. (Da un paso, choca de nuevo.) Auch eso me dolió lo siento hermano tendrá que ir sin mí.

Finn: bueno espérame aquí.

Jake: pero como no suerte.

Finn levanta su pulgar, adentro observa las paredes de la cueva, están llenos de cristales que le dan una luz natural mientras continua su camino encuentra varias armaduras antiguas, y tras haber caminado por una hora le parecía extraño no encontrar trampas, en las grutas y calabozos que había entrado anteriormente siempre había muchas trampas pero en esta no lo cual le hace recordar las palabras de mentita.

**Flashback.**

Mentita: cada gema tiene un guardián al que deben derrotar…

Voz misteriosa: bienvenido joven humano.

**Fin del flash-back.**

Hablo una voz de una mujer joven que lo hace volver a la realidad.

Finn: ¿quién eres? ¡Muéstrate!

De pronto apareció una mujer que portaba una armadura color verde agua, con detalles de color blanco en la parte alta de la frente, antebrazo y en la parte baja de las piernas y alas que le daban un aspecto de hada también portaba lo que parecía ser un centro plateado.

Voz misteriosa: mi nombre es Kisara paladín del cielo, guardián del misterio de las hadas, ¿quién eres tú?

Finn: me llamo Finn y eh venido por la gema.

Kisara: solo aquellos que crean de verdad serán dignos de poseer la gema y debes de confiar mucho si lograste cruzar la entrada.

Finn: claro que soy digno. soy el protector de OOO, un héroe que lucha por la justicia.

Kisara: ya veo así que un héroe, pero dime ¿acaso deseas luchar?

Finn: honestamente no, pero necesito esa gema y no creo que me la des por las buenas si hay que pelear, (empuña su espada.) ¡Date por vencida mi chava!

Kisara: para ser un mortal confías mucho en ti pero debes de tener cuidado ya que tanta confianza puede terminar en arrogancia.

Finn: yo confío mucho sobre todo en mis habilidades.

Kisara: bien pero descubrirás que nuestras habilidades no son iguales.

Finn: y tu descubrirás que estoy lleno de sorpresas.

Kisara: bien si así lo deseas. (Extiende su centro y forma una lanza.)

Finn: ah canijo.

Kisara: demuéstramelo…


	5. El misterio de las hadas

**El misterio de las hadas.**

**De regreso a la realidad.**

Princesa agua: ¡hombres! porque quieren resolver todo a golpes.

Finn: intente hablar con ella pero al parecer ella es quien quería pelear.

Princesa agua: bueno discutimos eso después ¿y que más paso?

Finn: bueno…

_**Flashback.**_

En ese instante Kisara desaparece y ataca a Finn golpeándolo en el estómago, lo golpea tan fuerte que lo lanza contra la pared, ella se aparta y Finn aturdido solo trata de recuperar el aliento.

Kisara: creí que sería más difícil.

Finn: de que estás hablando. (Se levanta.) Apenas estamos comenzando.

Finn se lanza al ataque tratando de golpearla pero ella esquiva los golpes con gran facilidad, Finn vuelve a atacar pero esta vez lanzando mandobles, Kisara bloquea todos los golpes con su arma entonces lanza una patada por el suelo y lo derriba, Finn aprovecha y lanza un mandoble con el cual rasguña el casco de Kisara acto con el cual ella se aparta, Finn se abalanza contra ella asestándole algunos golpes ella responde golpeándolo en la mandíbula y se aleja.

Finn: ¡ja y si quiere más me avisas!

Kisara: lo admito eres bueno pero, ¿qué tal peleas cuando no vez a tus oponentes? ¡geia skotádi!

De pronto todo se oscurece.

Finn: ¡¿qué me has hecho?! ¡No puedo ver nada, estoy ciego!

Kisara pasa a su lado, Finn lanza mandobles por donde siente su presencia pero falla, Kisara pasa de un lado a otro atacando simultáneamente, Finn no puede hacer nada.

Kisara: ¿qué te sucede? (Lo golpea varias veces.) ¿Dónde quedo todo el entusiasmo que tenías?

Finn: podre estar ciego pero puedo escucharte muy bien… escucharte, eso es cuando una persona pierde un sentido los demás se agudizan, ya verás ahora es mi turno.

Da un profundo respiro, se concentra y comienza a oír lo que había a su alrededor, sentir las corrientes de aire pero tenía una nueva sensación, como si pudiera ver una luz a pesar de estar ciego, Kisara se percata eh intenta engañarlo toma una roca y la lanza cerca de él, pero Finn no cayó en la trampa siguió estando tranquilo, haciendo lo posible por ubicar a su oponente, tratando de concentrarse para detectarla, Kisara guardo silencio toma una posición elevada lo visualiza y se lanza en picada, Finn pudo percibir que venía de arriba y la esquiva, ella hace un movimiento para evitar chocar con el suelo y siguió con el ataque pero esta vez a la altura de Finn este se tira al suelo y lanza una patada que le da en el rostro y hace que choque con el muro de la cueva en eso Finn aprovecha para acertarle varios golpes, ella lo golpea en el rostro y logra distanciarse espera unos momentos y se lanza al contraataque pero esta vez con su lanza Finn lo percibe, lo esquiva y lanza un mandoble y rasga su armadura Kisara está sorprendida

Kisara: te he subestimado lo reconozco.

Finn: te lo dije soy un joven bien súper hello.

Kisara: Apo a skotadi.

Finn: ah esa luz… que passho, ya puedo ver.

Kisara: eres un digno oponente Finn el humano, pero las cosas están por cambiar. (Sale volando.)

Finn: ¿a dónde vas? ¡No huyas! (Corre tras ella.)

Después de buscar por unos minutos Finn llega a una caverna donde hay un gran abismo, observa a su alrededor y a su mano izquierda hay un puente de roca, al otro lado del acantilado puede apreciar unos grabados de unas hadas talladas en la pared de la cueva, pero hay una en particular que es distinta a las demás y en sus manos esta una gema.

Finn: esa debe de ser la gema. (Dice Finn.)

Kisara: ¿la quieres? (Dice Kisara desde las sombras.)

Acto seguido ella aparece, pero ante los ojos de Finn se divide en tres.

Finn: ¡hay mamacita!

Kisara: ven por ella.

Las tres se lanzan al ataque Finn les hace frente tratando de golpearlas con su espada pero son demasiado veloces para él y mientras intenta atacar a una otra lo detiene y la tercera lo golpea, el intenta defenderse pero los ataques llegan por todos lados aun así el respondía acertando varios golpes, pero el daño que ellas recibían era muy poco a comparación de lo que el recibía después de una larga lucha, Finn cae de rodillas.

Finn: son demasiado veloces, Jake si tan solo estuvieras aquí.

Kisara: ¿listo para rendirte niño?

Finn: ¡jamás! (Grita.)

Kisara: bien tú lo quisiste así.

Las tres guardianas se lanzan en un ataque final cuando de pronto una bola de fuego las golpea en el acto, Finn sorprendido voltea solo para quedar atónito.

Finn: ustedes…

Eran princesa flama y el rey helado que habían ido a buscarlo.

Finn: ustedes dos… ¿qué hacen aquí?

Princesa flama: vine a buscarte Jake llamo estaba muy preocupado porque no habías salido de aquí y temía que algo malo te hubiera pasado.

Rey helado: yo estaba de paso cuando vi a Jake algo solitario me conto que habías entrado aquí hace mucho y vine a buscarte pero la cueva era muy inmensa y me perdí hasta que ella me encontró.

Finn: creí que ustedes dos se odiaban.

Princesa flama: lo importante ahora es sacarte de aquí.

Kisara: Eso jamás. (Grita Kisara mientras los ataca.)

Finn: ¡cuidado son muy veloces!

Princesa flama: yo me encargo. (Dice mientras su cuerpo se encendía.)

Finn: ¡princesa espera!

Rey helado: vamos Finn hay que ayudarla.

Finn: ¿nos vas a ayudar?

Rey helado: claro para eso estamos los amigos.

Finn: no puedo creer lo que voy a decir pero, gracias Simón… oye Simón necesito que me ayudes con algo más.

Rey helado ¿en serio quieres que mi ayuda? (Pregunta muy emocionado.)

Finn: si viejo al otro lado de este abismo hay una gema que necesito.

Rey helado ya veo, ¿quieres que valla por ella?

Finn: no lo que necesito es que tú y princesa flama distraigan a la guardianas en lo que yo voy por la gema ¿puedo contar contigo?

Rey helado pero por supuesto que sí, pero ¿en serio no quieres que valla yo por ella?

Finn: no es algo que necesito hacer. (Dice con los ojos llenos de convicción.)

Así comienza la lucha princesa flama se encargaba de dos de las guardianas lanzándoles bolas y rayos de fuego mientras volaban por los alrededores, y la tercera era distraída por el rey helado que más que pelear con ella traba de convencerla de que saliera con él.

Rey helado: vamos por favor tú y yo podemos ser la pareja perfecta tenemos muchas cosas en común a los dos nos gusta volar.

Kisara: ¡aléjate de mí anciano raro! (Toma una roca y se la lanza.)

Rey helado: ah no en la cara no.

Princesa flama: rey helado deja de coquetearle y congélala. (Grita bastante molesta.)

Rey helado: congelarla pero es como una flor tan hermosa y delicada.

Kisara: así, pues eta flor te va a hacer caer. (Lo golpea en el rostro haciéndolo caer estrepitosamente.)

Rey helado: ya veo. (Se levanta.) Como se lo dije a ella en capítulos anteriores tienes lo que se necesita para golpear estos viejos huesos demuéstralo. (Dice con un tono muy serio.)

Así el rey helado comienza a atacarla con rayos de hielo, mientras en el puente Finn corría para conseguir la gema pero antes de llegar a su objetivo una de las guardianas lo ataca haciéndolo resbalar y mientras ella se aleja él se sujeta del borde del abismo.

Finn: solo un poco más debo resistir. (Sube el borde.) Ahí está la gema, que esta incrustada en la roca. (Clava su espada.) Ah arg grr no se puede tal vez. (Mira un hueco en la roca.) Rayos necesita una llave… espera tiene forma de… ¡su lanza! debo quitársela pero como… (Mira al techo de la cueva.) ¡Princesa flama! (Le hace unas señas.)

Princesa flama: ¿estás seguro?

Asiente con la cabeza.

Princesa flama: de acuerdo cuando tú digas.

Finn: bien, hey Kisara ya te olvidaste de mí.

Kisara: tú sí que eres persistente.

Se lanza a toda velocidad tratando de envestir a Finn pero este se hace a un lado confiado de que ella chocaría con el muro sin embargo ella da un giro utiliza el muro para detenerse y quedar en el mismo lugar que él.

Kisara: ¿creíste que caería en ese truco de nuevo?

Finn: en realidad no, ¡ahora princesa!

Utilizando su espada de fuego en mano princesa flama pasa volando por encima de ellos y corta algunas estalactitas que se encontraban en su camino, las estalactitas caen encima de Kisara, dejándola bastante aturdida haciéndola perder la concentración y por consecuencia sus copias desaparecen, Finn tarda reaccionar, toma la lanza la retrae y saca la gema, Kisara solo observa.

Kisara: no, no es posible.

Finn: pero claro que es posible hora de irse ¡princesa! ¡Rey helado! (Dice mientras corre.)

Kisara: no escaparan. (Toma su lanza clavándola en el suelo y comienza a emanar una luz azul.)

Junta sus manos, la luz la envuelve por completo señala a Finn y acto seguido un rayo del mismo color destruye el puente haciendo que Finn cayera al vacío o al menos eso intento ya que el utiliza su espada clavándola en la roca para sujetarse, Kisara se concentra para lanzar otro rayo pero princesa flama la ataca con su disparo infernal tratando de evitar que lance su ataque Kisara recibe el golpe y cae inconsciente pero aun así lanza su rayo golpeando al rey helado mientras este hacia una bola de nieve la cual cae sobre la princesa, Finn se encontraba en problemas estaba muy débil para subir y sus amigos quizás estaban inconscientes para ayudarlo, pero en ese instante oye la voz de la princesa.

Princesa flama: Finn.

Finn: princesa ¿estás bien?

Princesa flama: Finn toma mi mano.

Finn: pero estas débil podría hacerte…

Princesa flama: inténtalo no te dejare caer.

Finn: princesa.

Princesa flama: confía en mí.

Finn guarda la gema en su bolsillo e intenta alcanzarla pero por cada movimiento que hacia su espada se salía de su lugar entonces intenta algo arriesgado, apoya sus pies en el muro tratando de tomar impuso cierra los ojos y salta alcanzando a la princesa quien a pesar de estar apagada causó quemaduras leves en el brazo de Finn, ella lo sube pero se desmaya al instante al igual que el… poco tiempo después Finn despierta y busca a sus amigos pero no los ve por ningún lado y la cueva estaba de igual forma a como cuando entro.

Finn: ¿pero qué?… ¿qué sucedió? ¡Princesa flama! ¡Rey helado! ¿Dónde están?

Kisara: felicitaciones Finn. (Dice mientras estaba sentada la borde del risco.)

Finn: tu ¡¿qué le has hecho a mis amigos?! (Grita furioso.)

Kisara: tranquilo todo fue una ilusión, has pasado la prueba.

Finn: ¿prueba que prueba? (Saca la gema de su bolsillo.) Una roca, nada de lo que paso fue real. (Se deja caer al suelo.) Vaya fue una experiencia muy intensa.

Kisara: eres muy fuerte e ingenioso, más de lo que esperaba.

Finn: gracias creo, cuando estaba ciego podía distinguir una pequeña luz azul alrededor de ti eso me ayudó mucho.

Kisara: hum curioso. (Lo rodea.) Al parecer puedes percibir el aura.

Finn: ¿el aura?

Kisara: es el campo de energía que envuelve a todos los seres vivos, y que se ve influenciado directamente por el estado físico, mental y emocional de cada individuo en él, se refleja la personalidad y las situaciones que experimentan las personas, como un halo de luz que emana del cuerpo, de colores y sin límites definidos

Finn: pero hay algo que no logro entender, ¿a qué te refieres con prueba?

Kisara: es la prueba de la gema, la prueba de la confianza sígueme, hay un dicho milenario sobre los héroes… un verdadero héroe confía en otros porque en primer lugar confía en sí mismo, cuando nos enfrentamos confiaste plenamente en tus habilidades y confiaste en una persona que significa mucho para ti y en otra en la que tuviste que confiar.

Finn: hum sigo sin entender.

Kisara: (ella deja escapar una ligera sonrisa.) Confiaste en princesa porque sabes muy bien que ya sea fuerte o débil ella no te fallara y sabias que el rey helado a pesar de ser de poco fiar intento ayudarte como tu alguna vez lo ayudaste.

Finn: espera un minuto quieres decir que pase todo esto solo para probar que tanto confió en mí y en los demás.

Kisara: por así decirlo las gemas te pondrán diferentes pruebas que tienes que superar, la prueba de la confianza, la de la fuerza, la de la pureza y la del valor.

Finn: ¿con que objeto?

**De regreso a la actualidad.**

Finn: ah mi cabeza.

En ese instante Finn se desmaya lo cual aterra a princesa agua.

Princesa agua: ¡Finn! ¿Qué te sucede, estas bien?

Finn: me duele un poco la cabeza quizás sea por el cansancio fue un día raro.

Princesa agua: ...

Finn: estoy bien no te preocupes.

Princesa agua: creo que deberías descansar dejémoslo para otro día.

Finn: descuida estaré bien como te decía…

**Flashback.**

Kisara: para probar hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar, por quienes más amas.

Finn: ¿así como por amor?

Kisara: ¿porque buscas las gemas?

Finn: quiero que sean un obsequio para alguien que me gusta mucho.

Kisara: las gemas te mostraran si eres digno de estar en su vida.

Finn: oh ya veo.

Kisara: eres un chico de buen corazón, bien hemos llegado.

Finn: ¡wow cuantas gemas!

Kisara: en este lugar se encuentra la gema que buscas.

Finn: ¿y cómo sabré cuál es la que busco?

Kisara: Sólo analízalo.

Finn: muy bien. (Respira profundo.)

Entonces comienza a mirar todas las gemas en el lugar pero ninguna lo convence de ser la que busca, entonces se detiene a meditar un instante de pronto.

Finn: ¿puedo ver tu casco y armadura?

Kisara: claro.

Se quita el casco y se puede apreciar a una mujer joven de pelo rubio que le llegaba a los hombros, piel blanca y ojos verdes, Finn al verla sé quedo sorprendido pensó que se encontraba en presencia de otro humano.

Finn: ¿e-eres un humano?

Kisara: no, hace un poco más de ochocientos años que deje de ser un humano, ahora soy un espíritu guerrero.

Finn: bueno pensé que tu… (Dijo algo desanimado.)

Kisara: ¿estás bien?

Finn: si es solo que… no importa veamos. (Comienza a analizar detalladamente la armadura.) No aquí no está… tampoco en los brazos…ni en el pecho… hum ¿puedo ver tu lanza? (Se la da.)

Finn: ¡Si aquí esta!

Mira justo a la mitad y encuentra una gema de color verde con la forma de una mariposa.

Finn: ¡esta es la gema! (Grito.)

Kisara: una vez más has confiado en ti mismo y en tu instinto la gema es tuya.

Finn: ¡algebraico!

Kisara: Finn escucha con atención si quieres encontrar la siguiente gema. "una prueba de fuerza se requerirá si esta gema quieres encontrar, el santuario debes encontrar oculto lejos de tus pies está, en su aliento te deberás guiar y en su pelo lo has de encontrar, un contendiente probara que no te sabes resignar desafía a Neo que ahí te quiso esperar" este acertijo te guiara a la siguiente gema.

Finn: suena algo complicado.

Kisara: tú confía y lo lograras pero si quieres mi consejo, no dejes de mirar el cielo.

Finn: gracias lo hare.

Kisara: una cosa más has demostrado ser digno de confianza y tienes un gran potencial, me gustaría que vinieras para tomar un entrenamiento especial para que puedas manipular tu aura y mejorar tus habilidades, de tal manera que serás el más grande guerrero que esta tierra allá visto.

Finn: entrenar hum no lo sé estaré muy ocupado buscando el resto de las gemas.

Kisara: descuida no es obligatorio es tu decisión cuando tú te sientas listo para hacerlo y si algún dia necesitas mi ayuda mi lanza está a tu disposición como mi lealtad.

Finn: vaya bueno yo... no sé qué decir.

Kisara: no te preocupes.

Finn: solo quiero saber, porque se llama el misterio de las hadas, creí que se llamaban "prova katresnan"

Kisara: esta gema forma parte de ello, cada gema fue nombrada en honor a los reyes de las hadas elementales que ayudaron a crear las gemas y están protegidas por un hechizo que solo puede romperse con un poder de igual o mayor magnitud.

Finn: ósea quien las creo recibió ayuda de los reyes de las hadas.

Kisara: así es, el misterio de las hadas representa al elemento aire nombrada así en honor al rey Memphis y te da la capacidad de volar si confías plenamente.

Finn: creí que todas las hadas podían volar.

Kisara: no todas las hadas son iguales. Las hadas elementales del aire eran las únicas que podían volar.

Finn: vaya eso sí que suena bastante raro me gustaría escuchar la historia completa, prometo que vendré a que me cuentes la historia… bueno debo irme nos vemos luego.

Kisara: hasta pronto Finn el humano y suerte… (Finn se despide y se dirige a la salida y ella habla en voz baja.) Está escrito… es tu destino.

Ya fuera de la cueva era de noche y Jake había montado un pequeño campamento.

Jake: ¡Finn hermanito! ¿Estás bien?

Finn: si estoy bien perrito.

Jake: estaba algo angustiado por que no salías intente varias veces entrar pero no pude… ¿y que la conseguiste?

Extiende su mano y le muestra la gema.

Jake: hay jojutla.

Finn: vayamos a casa estoy exhausto.

Así ambos levantan las cosas y se marchan de pronto ambos sienten una extraña presencia voltean para verificar pero no ven nada, en la entrada Kisara los veía alejarse de pronto invoca tres trasladores elementales y en cada uno se veían unas siluetas, dos hombres y una mujer.

Kisara: majestad. (Hace una reverencia.) Caballeros ha comenzado, la última batalla está cerca…


	6. El santuario en las nubes

**El santuario en las nubes.**

_Al dia siguiente._

Princesa flama y dulce princesa discutían a cerca del comportamiento de princesa agua.

Dulce princesa: eh… ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿Y que fue todo eso?

Princesa flama: no es nada es nuestro comportamiento habitual cosas de elementales.

Dulce princesa: su comportamiento no es habitual, sé que se llevan mal, pero responderse así.

Princesa flama: pregúntame eso otro día, mejor continuemos buscando a Finn.

Pasó un rato y continuaron su búsqueda, en el camino a casa de Marceline se encontraron con Jake y Bmo

Princesa flama: ¡chicos!

Jake: hola princesa flama, dulce princesa.

Dulce princesa: ¿encontraron Finn?

Jake: no venimos de casa de Marcy y ella tampoco está.

Bmo: y no responde su teléfono.

Jake: ese jovencito me tiene con la mortificación.

Dulce princesa: bueno si esta con Marceline debe estar bien.

Princesa flama: (pensativa.) quizás pero aun así seguiré buscándolo.

Jake: pero puede estar en cualquier lugar. (Dice algo frustrado.)

Princesa flama: no importa. (Dice un poco moleta.)

Jake: uy ¿y ahora que le pasa?

Dulce princesa: bueno asegura que Finn está en peligro a causa de un sueño que tuvo.

Jake: U chalas ¿en serio?

Princesa flama: ¿me van a ayudar a buscarlo?

Jake: ¡pero como no andando!

Y así los cuatro emprendieron de nuevo la búsqueda pasando por todos los lugares que Jake conocían la casa de tronquitos, el reino de los duendes, el reino helado, el castillo de la nuez hasta con Fidel fiestas pero no lo encontraron así que después de mucho caminar se detuvieron a descansar en un claro en el bosque, cuando se encontraron a Marceline quien se protegía del sol con su sombrilla aunque iba distraída mirando un cartucho holográfico.

Dulce princesa: ¡Marceline! ¡Oye Marceline!… ¿te encuentras bien?

Marceline: eh si estoy bien, no es nada.

Dulce princesa: ¿No has Visto a Finn?

Marceline: sí estuvo conmigo esta mañana, estaba muy decaído así que lo anime un poco como a le gusta divertirse. (Dice algo triste casi a punto de llorar.)

Dulce princesa: ¿Marceline que sucede?

Marceline: ¿recuerdas a los cazadores? ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? (Dice mientras le enseña el cartucho.)

Dulce princesa: ¿eso es lo que creo?

Un rato después.

Dulce princesa: ¿te sientes mejor?

Marceline: si gracias, lo necesitaba.

Princesa flama: bueno volviendo a lo de Finn ¿sabes dónde está?

Marceline: dijo que iría a la gran biblioteca, pero eso fue hace medio día,

Jake: no destino cruel ese muchachito me va a provocar un infarto.

Marceline solo levanta los hombros.

Marceline: yo creo que lo mejor será que lo esperen en casa tarde o temprano tiene que llegar.

Dulce princesa: ella tiene razón hemos buscado todo el día hasta el cansancio, lo mejor será descansar.

Princesa flama: supongo que tienen razón. (Dice no muy convencida.)

Jake: ¿quieres venir Marce?

Marceline: no gracias necesito hacer algo.

Dulce princesa: bueno cuídate y nos vemos después.

Era casi de noche en la tierra de OOO Jake, Bmo, dulce princesa y princesa flama había caminado todo el día buscando a Finn y al no encontrarlo decidieron que era mejor regresar a casa tal vez y él se encontraba ahí, antes de llegar a las verdes praderas dulce princesa decidió que era hora de regresar a su reino.

Dulce princesa: bueno chicos, es todo de mi parte es hora de volver a mi reino.

Jake: bien gracias por venir dulce princesa.

Dulce princesa: nos vemos chicos.

Bmo: hasta luego dulce princesa.

Jake: ñia que cansado estoy pero cuando llegue a casa ya vera ese chamaco.

Bmo: tranquilo Jake yo creo que solo quería pasar un tiempo a solas.

Al oír el comentario de Bmo, princesa flama mira hacia el cielo por unos segundos y cierra los ojos

Jake: princesa… ¿te encuentra bien no has dicho ni una palabra desde que anocheció?

Princesa flama: solo estoy pensando… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Jake: si como no.

Princesa flama: ¿cómo consiguió Finn esto? (Le muestra la corona.)

Jake: la hizo hace poco le pidió ayuda al silencioso Dan para forjar la corona.

Princesa flama: no las gemas ¿cómo las consiguió?

Jake: bueno tardo mucho tiempo en reunirlas se enfrentó a fieros guerreros paso duras pruebas y…

Princesa flama: ¿pruebas? ¿Qué clase de pruebas?

Jake: huy si yo te contara, bueno en realidad solo vi dos pero ¿recuerdas tu fiesta de cumpleaños de hace un año en la que llego muy golpeado?

Princesa flama: si lo recuerdo.

Jake: bueno esa mañana…

_**Un año antes.**_

Era una mañana soleada en las verdes praderas Jake se encontraba haciendo el desayuno cuando baja Finn y ambos se sientan a desayunar y conversan sobre su nueva aventura.

Jake: y que compadre, ¿ya lograste descifrar el acertijo?

Finn: no aun no, no logro entenderlo ella dijo que no dejara de mirar el cielo es confuso, bueno yo creo que intentare resolverlo en el transcurso del día, oye ¿qué te parece si vamos a la tienda del dulce reino?

Jake: no mejor vamos con tronquitos, se me antoja un pay en estos momentos.

Finn: dalo por hecho amigo.

En cuanto terminaron de desayunar Finn preparo su mochila, alisto su espada hierba Jake solo preparo su mochila ya que tenía la esperanza de traer algunos cuantos pays, un rato después en casa de tronquitos…

Tronquitos: lo siento chicos pero hoy no he podido hacer pays.

Jake: ¡nunca digas eso! ¡¿Porque tronquitos porque?!

Finn: tranquilo Jake debe tener un buen motivo ¿verdad tronquitos?

Tronquitos: acabo de llegar de un largo viaje yo y mi esposo visitamos todos los lugares más bellos de OOO ayer visitamos el reino de las nubes se sentía como caminar en algodón y había una vista hermosa del suelo tan lejos de mis pies.

Al oír esto Finn se queda pensativo.

Finn: ¡eso es! ¡Las nubes como no me di cuenta antes!

Jake: podrías comentar la idea con el resto de la clase.

Finn: viejo las nubes están lejos de nuestros pies, el viento es el aliento en el que debemos guiarnos y las nubes es el pelo en el que debemos buscar.

Jake: pero claro que brillante eres compadre.

Finn: gracias tronquitos nos vemos luego, vamos Jake tenemos algo que buscar.

Jake: ¿y que estamos esperando? ¡Muéstrame el camino!

Tronquitos: ¡nos vemos después chicos y buena suerte buscando lo que sea que busquen!

Pasaba de medio día Finn y Jake se dirigían al reino de las nubes mientras conversaban a cerca de las cosas que le ocurrieron a Finn en los últimos días, cuando llegaron comenzaron a buscar lugares que fueran raros en el reino, buscaron hasta el cansancio así que se detuvieron en un buen lugar a descansar ya que habían caminado casi toda la mañana.

Jake: vaya hermano caminar en las nubes es cansado. (Dice bastante fatigado.)

Finn: no es para tanto deberías dejar de comer tantas salchichas.

Jake: ja ja que gracioso. (Dice molesto.)

Finn: oye mira.

Jake: que tú, jo juy una fiesta.

Finn: hum, fiesta una fiesta ¡oh no la fiesta!

Jake: ¿que cual fiesta?

Finn: la fiesta de cumpleaños de la princesa flama me concentre tanto en buscar las gemas que lo olvide por completo.

Jake: tu tranquilo yo nervioso ya pensaremos en algo, pero por ahora hay que concentrarnos en encontrar la gema.

Finn: (lo mira acusadoramente.) ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Jake?

Jake: que ¿de qué me hablas?

Finn: Jake jamás dejaría de lado una fiesta para buscar algo.

Finn: oh que la canción, Finn tú me has apoyado en todo lo que eh hecho… bueno la mayoría de las veces así que es hora de devolverte el favor, es una deuda de honor que pienso pagar.

Finn: está bien te creo andando.

Así continuaron caminando y no pudieron ignorar la bella vista que tenía OOO desde el cielo, Jake lo gravaba todo con su teléfono celular pero Finn estaba más interesado en encontrar la gema e ir a la fiesta de la princesa, siguieron buscando hasta que encontraron un antiguo templo de roca lo cual les pareció muy extraño porque se preguntaban cómo podía flotar en las nubes, ya cerca observaron varios detalles grabados en las paredes muy similares a las de la cueva donde Finn encontró la primera gema pero a diferencia estos mostraban a un ejército combatiendo con lo que parecen ser una especie de demonios.

Jake: mira tú quién lo diría un viejo templo en las nubes.

Finn: si es muy extraño, ¿cómo se mantiene en las nubes? y lo más raro son estos dibujos.

Jake: bien y, ¿qué estamos esperando?

Finn: esa es la actitud amigo andando.

Rodearon el templo buscando la entrada pero solo encontraron la silueta de lo que simulaba una entrada.

Jake: no pues, aquí no hay nada

Finn: es raro esto parece la entrada pero… (Toca el muro.) ¡Que solo está pintada!

Jake: oye hermano tú que lo sabes todo y lo que no te lo inventas. ¿Cómo le hacemos para entrar?

Finn: no lo sé ¡oye yo no invento cosas!

Jake: mira más inscripciones a ver**: Una prueba se requerirá si a este lugar deseas entrar, cuerpo, mente, alma unidas por algo en común, más debes de tener cuidado al entrar fieros guerreros te han de probar si eres digno de continuar…** no tu pos ora si esta difícil tú.

Finn: ¡arg no puede ser! ¡Esto es muy frustrante!

Jake: tu tranquilo yo nervioso voy a hacer una entrada, ya verás que todo va a salir bien.

Jake comienza a hacerse grande y golpea el muro con todas sus fuerzas.

Jake: tenga… ¡aaaaah tonta puerta!

Finn: ¡Jake! ¿Estás bien?

Jake: si estoy bien. (Mira la puerta.) Pero que no le hace ni un rasguño es más dura de lo que pensé, parece que no podremos entrar ni por la fuerza.

Finn: fuerza hum.

**_Flashback._**

\- "una prueba de fuerza se requerirá si esta gema quieres encontrar el santuario secreto debes halla oculto lejos de tus pies está en su aliento te deberás guiar y en su pelo lo has de encontrar, un contendiente probara que no te sabes resignar, desafía a Neo que ahí te quiso esperar."

**_Fin del flashback._**

Finn: fuerza… cuerpo, mente, alma unidas por algo en común… Jake eres un genio.

Jake: así, digo se hace lo que se puede… ¿ya descubriste cómo vamos a entrar?

En ese instante Finn comenzó a observar y a tocar todo el muro.

Jake: ¿ora tu qué haces?

Finn: hay que buscar un interruptor oculto, una palanca o algo parecido.

Jake: oh ya entendí.

Comenzaron a revisar uno a uno los bloques y ranuras que había en la puerta después de media hora de estar buscando jake encuentra un bloque que estaba flojo lo presiona y los bloques de la puerta se separan y se abren hacia un lado.

Ambos: ay weee… la entrada. (Dijeron al mismo tiempo.)

Entrando al lugar observaron un corredor que parecía no tener fin, también había varias estatuas de guerreros parecían muy antiguos, Finn tomando en cuenta la inscripción empuña su espada hierba mientras se adentraban al lugar.

Jake: oye Finn, hermano ¿te puedo preguntar algo sin que te enojes?

Finn: claro.

Jake: ¿cómo lo resolviste? digo no eres muy brillante al deducir las cosas.

Finn: oye ¿me estás diciendo tonto?

Jake: pero claro que no es que cada dia me sorprendes, te cuesta trabajo resolver mis acertijos pero estos los resuelves en cuestión de nada bueno aunque te tardaste meses en resolver este.

Finn: bueno Jake eres malo contando acertijos… además ¿recuerdas cuando Fiona vivió con nosotros?

Jake: como olvidarlo te dejo morado después del incidente del baño.

Finn: ¡oh viejo! ¿Tenías que recordádmelo?

Jake: he he he perdonar fue sin querer pero ¿y eso que?

Finn: Bueno el tiempo que estuvo con nosotros ella me enseño que las batallas no solo se ganan con la fuerza física, también hay que ser pacientes y analizar las cosas, además cuando el Lich intento controlarme lo combatí con la fuerza de mi mente y la voluntad de hacer lo correcto, es sencillo fuerza física es cuerpo inteligencia y paciencia mente y voluntad el alma.

Jake: oh ya entendí, ya entendí.

Finn: valla esto se veía más pequeño desde afuera.

Finn comenzó a observar a su alrededor y a oír el entorno, Jake por su parte sentía varias presencias y olía esencias muy agradables pero comenzó a sentirse asustado.

Jake: oye hermano siento muchas miradas, y como que ya me está dando miedito.

Finn: lo sé es tenebroso, y también siento algo como si nos estuvieran vigilando.

Siguieron caminando y llegaron a una especie de salón enorme donde había más de esas estatuas solo que estaban formadas, de repente Jake se queda observando una en particular, la mira detenidamente a los ojos y esta los mueve directo hacia él.

Jake: ¡HAY MAMACITA NUNCA ME HAGAN ESTO! ¡FINN!

Finn: ¿qué sucede Jake?

Jake: esa estatua se me quedo viendo le hacía muy raro fue horrible, horrible.

Finn: Jake contrólate. (Le dan una bofetada.)

Jake: ¿porque me golpeas?

Finn: Estabas histérico, ¿qué pasho?

Jake: esa estatua me seguía a todos lados con su mirada no me la quitaba de encima.

Finn: ¿cuál?… ¿esta?

Jake asiente con la cabeza.

Finn: vamos viejo yo creo que lo imaginaste mira. (La toca.) No hace nada.

De pronto la estatua gira la cabeza hacia donde esta Finn y ambos gritan a coro.

Finn: Aaaaah.

Jake: ¡aaaaah ya vez te lo dije, más vale aquí corrió que aquí murió!

De repente todas las estatuas que había en el lugar cobraron vida y comenzaron a atacarlos, ellos corrieron pero no tardo mucho tiempo para que fueran rodeados entonces comenzaron a defenderse como podían no parecía un gran reto, sin embargo por cada estatua que caía otra tomaba su lugar y pronto se vieron superados en número.

Jake: esto no me gusta ¿qué hacemos ahora no quiero morir en este lugar?

Finn: estoy en eso solo dame un segundo.

Finn comenzó a observar a su alrededor y ve las estatuas que no habían cobrado vida.

Finn: lo tengo Jake en cógete.

Jake: ¿que para qué?

Finn: te lanzare a donde están las estatuas que no han cobrado vida y rómpelas así habrá menos yo me encargo de estas.

Jake: tu mandas yo obedezco. (Se encoge y salta a la mano de finn.) Lanza la bomba hermano.

Finn lanza a Jake, mientras caía se hace más grande y cae donde había muchas de ellas aplastándolas, mientras Finn luchaba con las demás, el plan marchaba a la perfección Jake de se encargaba de las que aún no cobraban vida y poco a poco el numero fue disminuyendo, mientras tanto Finn distraía a las demás pero no las destruía solo resistía para evitar que otras cobraran vida tras una hora de lucha sin descanso las derrotaron a todas.

Finn: vaya amigo eso fue intenso ¿estás bien?

Jake: si, un poco aguadito, pero estoy bien

Finn: ¿estás seguro? te sientes más suave que de costumbre.

Jake: si estoy bien ¿y tú?

Finn: algunos golpes y moretones nada grave.

Jake: vaya somos tremendos venga esa mano amiga. (Chocan sus manos.)

Pero desde las sombras se oyen unas palmadas y una voz les da la bienvenida.

Voz misteriosa: felicitaciones son los primeros en ochocientos años en derrotar a una legión del ejército de la reina Terra.

Jake: ¿quieres decir que hay más de esas cosas? (dice con asombro.)

Voz misteriosa: así es pero ya vi suficiente, no quiero que agoten toda su fuerza.

Finn: ¿tú debes de ser el guardián no es así?

Voz misteriosa: en efecto joven humano.

Finn: bien pues ¡muéstrate!

Delante de ellos sobre. una columna se encontraba una figura sentada en lo alto, baja de un salto baja y cae justo delante de ellos, era un joven que portaba una armadura parcial ya que solo cubría su pecho, unos guanteletes que llegaban a sus codos, unas botas metálicas que llegaban a sus rodillas, un casco que simulaba a una pantera solo dejaba ver su boca y sus ojos, alrededor de su cuello una especie de mascada de color negro y a la cintura una espada grande con una separación en medio de la hoja era más o menos de la estatura de Finn.

Hombre misterioso: mi nombre es Neo guardián del corazón de cristal te he estado esperando Finn el humano y sé a qué has venido, pero te advierto que no te entregare la gema tan fácilmente ya que pondré a prueba... tu fuerza...


	7. El corazón de cristal

**_El corazón de cristal._**

Finn y jake observan detenidamente al guardián como si no supieran de lo que hablaba, después se miran entre si y ríen.

Finn: creo que ya mostramos lo fuertes que somos.

Neo: mientras estén juntos ambos son extremadamente fuertes, pero que pasaría si uno estuviera indispuesto.

Recita unas palabras y al instante unas estatuas salen del piso eh intentan arrastrar a Jake quien se sujeta desesperadamente.

Finn: ¡Jake!

Jake: ñiahh tu tranquilo puedo con ellos tu ve por ese tipo suéltenme nooo ay mamacheeta.

Finn: ¡Jake! (Intenta alcanzarlo pero desaparece junto con las estatuas.) ¡¿A dónde lo llevaron?!

Neo: si quieres saberlo primero tendrás que derrotarme…

Neo se lanza sobre Finn intenta golpearlo desde arriba, Finn esquiva el golpe haciéndose a un lado y se sorprende al ver la magnitud del golpe el cual deja un pequeño cráter en el suelo, Neo lo mira fijamente y comienza a acercarse hacia el y lanza un golpe con su espada, Finn que acerca a una columna rueda en el suelo lo cual hace que el Neo destroce la columna, Finn intenta golpearlo pero Neo lo sorprende con una patada en el pecho Finn cae Neo intenta golpearlo con su puño pero Finn rueda evitando el golpe que destroza el suelo, Neo salta hacia el muro empuña su espada de nuevo y ataca desde arriba, Finn da una voltereta hacia atrás la espada se clava en el suelo con tanta fuerza que crea una onda expansiva, Finn aprovecha, y golpea a Neo varias veces en el estómago, en el rostro y lo patea en el pecho se aparta, ríe confiado pero Neo saca su espada del suelo, lo mira fijamente se lanza al ataque nuevamente toma su espada y la separa, Finn lo esquiva pero es tomado por sorpresa recibe un codazo en el estómago el cual lo deja sin aliento Neo lo levanta como si nada y lo lanza contra el muro lo cual hace que se lastime.

Neo: ¿eso es todo lo que tienes? creí que sería un reto más difícil. (Dice mientras cruza los brazos.)

Finn: esto no ha terminado. (Dice mientras trata de levantarse.)

Entonces Finn se levanta rápidamente ataca con mandobles en diagonal, Neo los bloquea y golpea a Finn en el rostro con la parte inferior de su brazo, Finn cae de rodillas e intenta golpearlo con un mandoble de abajo hacia arriba Neo lo sujeta del brazo, lo golpea en las costillas y con una patada en el pecho lo lanza a un par de metros.

Neo: no tienes posibilidad niño, soy más fuerte que tú, será mejor desistas y que te olvides de tu amigo.

Finn: no eso nunca y nunca me daré por vencido salvare a Jake, aunque me cueste la vida.

Neo: ¿en serio? demuéstramelo.

Entonces Neo se abalanza sobre Finn, lo golpea varias veces en el estómago y el rostro Finn cae de rodillas Neo lo toma nuevamente lo lanza contra el muro nuevamente el cual atraviesa, Finn se levanta con dificultad apenas podía distinguir a su adversario aun así se abalanza contra Neo quien solo evita los golpes, Finn ataca nuevamente con su espada, Neo sujeta la espada con ambas manos lo jala hacia él le propina un rodillazo en el estómago, Finn cae nuevamente y esta vez está muy lastimado.

Neo: escucha mi consejo niño desiste salva tu vida ahora que puedes.

Finn: no, no me iré de aquí sin Jake.

Neo le da una patada en las costillas haciéndolo girar y lo observa por un instante da media vuelta y se marcha.

Finn: no deberías darle la espalda a tu oponente.

Neo gira la cabeza entonces Finn le propina un golpe con toda la fuerza que tenía lo cual hace que el casco de Neo saliera volando dejando ver el rostro de un joven de pelo castaño.

Neo: sorprendente. (Dice sin mover la cabeza.) Eres el primer mortal que ha podido golpearme.

Acto seguido con una patada voladora Neo golpea a Finn en el pecho haciéndolo caer nuevamente Neo simplemente se marcha pero la voz de Finn lo detiene.

Finn: (mirando hacia el techo.) Jake no importa lo que pase… te salvare. (Dice mientras intenta ponerse de pie.) Princesa flama… lamento no poder estar contigo el dia de hoy…lamento haberte descuidado… lamento haberte lastimado… pero lo que más lamento es… no poder decirte… que a pesar de todos estos años… yo…yo… (Dice mientras está de pie.)

Al oír esto Neo sonrió

Neo: al parecer no vas a darte por vencido ¿no es así?

Finn: ¡JAMAS!

Neo: sorprendente no había visto tal fuerza de voluntad desde... bien si así lo deseas.

Cierra los ojos y comienza a emanar una luz azul varias rocas se elevan delante de el, abre los ojos pronuncia unas palabras que hace que las rocas se lancen contra Finn, el trata de esquivarlas dando saltos y maromas pero aun así varias rocas lo golpean dejándolo gravemente herido, Finn vuelve a ponerse de pie lo cual deja sorprendido a Neo.

Neo: así está escrito…

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y comenzó a emanar luz nuevamente pero esta vez de color blanquiazul afuera el cielo se tornó del mismo color y un rayo azul sale del cuerpo Neo directo hacia Finn pero antes de que el rayo lo toque una luz plateada lo envuelve y un destello llena el lugar.

Neo:… es tu destino. (Dice mientras sonríe.)

El destello cesa se puede ver a Finn portando una armadura completa de color plata con detalles ovalados en codos y rodillas con ligeras separaciones entre los brazos y los antebrazos.

Finn: que… que sucede mis heridas están mejor.

Neo: Felicitaciones Finn el humano…

Finn: ¿dónde está Jake?

Antes de que Neo terminara de hablar Finn lo golpea con toda su fuerza Neo bloquea el golpe y sale volando, se golpea estrepitosamente contra un muro atravesándolo, se levanta aturdido Finn lo ataca de nuevo golpeándolo repetidas veces en todo el cuerpo lo golpea tan fuerte que comienza a debilitarlo Finn toma algo de impulso y lo ataca, Neo responde de la misma manera ambos se golpean tan fuerte en el rostro que causan una onda expansiva que los hace volar lejos uno del otro, Finn cae inconsciente.

**_Tiempo después._**

Jake: Finn despierta Finn

Finn: oh mi cabeza ¿qué paso? Jake.

Jake: ¡Finn hermanito! ¡Estás bien!

Finn: ¿qué paso? no… no lo entiendo no te habían…

Jake: nunca estuve en peligro al contrario lo vi todo.

Neo: ¿te sientes mejor? (dice mientras estaba atrás de él.)

Finn: ¡tú otra vez! (Trata de atacarlo.)

Neo: tranquilo hermano tranquilo no pasa nada.

Neo: tranquilízate no es para tanto por cierto felicitaciones has pasado la prueba.

Finn se levanta tambaleándose.

Finn: ¿porque me siento mejor? estaba gravemente herido no, no debería estar de pie.

Neo: Porque todo fue una ilusión.

Finn: que, entonces la pelea… ¿porque me debilitaba?

Neo: el hechizo protector debilita a quien quiera obtener la gema, un hechizo que solo se puede romperse cuando encuentras tu verdadera fuerza interior.

Finn: ahora que lo mencionas el rayo que me lanzaste lo sentí muy real.

Neo: ese si fue real.

Finn: ósea que pude…

Neo: si vaya la suerte que tienes…

Finn se quedó sin palabras.

Jake: … volviste a nacer otra vez. (Dice en tono burlón.)

Finn: no puedo creerlo amigo eres muy fuerte.

Neo: Finn la fuerza verdadera no viene de los músculos viene del corazón, podrás ser imprudente, insensato e impaciente y algo arrogante pero tienes buen corazón creíste que tu amigo estaba en peligro así que hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo para salvarlo, las probabilidades de ganar estaban en tu contra, pero aun así seguiste adelante esa es parte de tu fuerza pero hay una fuerza mayor dentro de ti, incluso mayor que la mía y lo que es importante olvidaste la gema por completo eso muestra tu nobleza y por ello la gema te ha elegido, pero ten cuidado Finn, quien tiene voluntad tiene fuerza pero cuando se posee fuerza se deja de invocar la justicia, no dejes que por ser el más fuerte tengas que imponer tu voluntad a los demás ten en cuenta mi consejo.

Finn: … lo tomare en cuenta. (Dice en tono serio.)

Neo: tienes un gran potencial y con algo de entrenamiento podrías ser mejor.

Finn: tú también… digo kisara me dijo lo mismo ¿Por qué tanto interés en entrenarme?…

**_De regreso a la actualidad._**

En ese instante Jake quien se encontraba narrando la historia se desmalla.

Pf: Jake, Jake ¿qué te sucede?

Jake: no es nada solo que me siento un poco mareado no se preocupen. (Dice mientras se levanta.)

Pf: ¿estarás bien?

Jake: si pero es raro no me había pasado en un buen tiempo pero bueno déjame seguirles contando…

**_Flashback._**

Finn: entrenar contigo no lo sé.

Neo: bueno dejo en pie la invitación y si algún dia necesitas de mi ayuda mis espadas gemelas están a tu disposición como mi lealtad.

Jake: hermano no es que te quiera interrumpir pero ya es muy tarde el sol casi se oculta.

Finn: ¡el cumpleaños de la princesa! pero aún no he reunido las gemas aparte no tengo un regalo.

Neo: tal vez yo pueda ayudar síganme.

Los lleva a la parte trasera del templo a un jardín lleno de flores diferentes.

Jake: órale con que esto era lo que olía muy bien.

Finn: ¿flores? no es por nada pero yo no creo que sean un buen regalo.

Neo: ¿porque no? las flores reflejan lo que siente tu alma.

Finn: bueno la princesa en si no puede tocar las cosas sin que se incendien.

Neo: ya veo es un ser elemental déjame ver… aquí esta. (Saca una rosa anaranjada en forma de una flama con un centro de color rojo.) Toma se le conoce como estrella de fuego puede crecer en sitios con temperaturas muy altas es única en su tipo y es la única que existe por lo tanto cuídala muy bien.

Finn: gracias amigo será un lindo obsequio, solo tengo una pregunta más.

Neo: ¿cuál es?

Finn: ¿cómo me quito la armadura?

Neo: solo pon la gema en tu pecho para vestirla y retirarla has lo contrario.

Jake: hermano ya tienes dos gemas vamos por la tercera. ¿Cuál es el acertijo? venga.

Neo: "tranquilo es el guardián de esta gema que yace dentro de un corazón que te puede forjar o destruir, acércate a su boca más te dejara sin aliento con cada paso que des hacia él, cuándo lo encuentres sanara todo lo que herido esta." Si quieres una pista busca en el elemento que nadie puede controlar.

Finn: lo haremos bien Jake hora de irse.

Neo: recuerden chicos las personas más fuertes no son las que siempre ganan, si no las que nunca se rinden cuando pierden.

Ellos levantan sus pulgares.

Neo: cuídense y mucha suerte…


	8. Recuerdos

_Finn y princesa flama recuerdan algunos momentos que pasaron juntos._

**Recuerdos.**

Era de noche OOO las estrellas brillaban con intensidad en el cielo, Jake, Bmo y princesa flama se encontraban descansando a fuera de la casa del árbol mientras Jake terminaba de relatar la historia.

Princesa flama: con que eso fue lo que paso

Jake: Si quedo hecho pomada después de eso.

Princesa flama: la flor fue un lindo detalle, ahora tengo un jardín pequeño.

Jake: bueno princesa solo no le digas a Finn, se supone que no debía decirte nada.

Princesa flama: no te preocupes no diré nada.

Jake: princesa ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Princesa flama: por supuesto.

Jake: ¿porque son tan especiales esas gemas?

El semblante de la princesa cambia saca la corona de su mochila y la observa.

Princesa flama: se dice que estas gemas fueron creadas para poner a prueba el amor de dos personas, si uno de los dos pasan la prueba de cada gema están destinados a estar juntos.

Jake: el aun siente algo por ti, ¿pero tú?...

La princesa mira la corona por unos segundos da un profundo respiro y mira hacia las estrellas.

Princesa flama: no Jake, no siento nada por él.

Jake: no te oyes muy convencida.

De pronto la princesa mira a Jake con enojo eso lo asusta pero poco a poco la expresión de la princesa cambia.

Pf: solo lo veo como un amigo solo eso.

Jake: bueno, creo que ya esperamos suficiente aquí afuera hay que ir adentro ¿gustas entrar?

Princesa flama: solo por unos minutos.

Jake: Bmo ayuda a la princesa a prepararse para entrar.

Bmo: claro Jake, voy por el aluminio.

Ambos entran a la casa y Bmo ve las cosas de Finn.

Bmo: Jake mira es la mochila de Finn.

Jake: ¿pero dónde está? iré a ver arriba ahorita regreso. (Sube directo al su cuarto.) ¡Finn! ¡Hermanito estas vivo! (lo abrasa fuertemente.)

Finn: claro amigo que podría pasarme.

Jake: ¡tenga para que se entretenga! (Le da un golpe.)

Jake: ¡oye que pasa! ¿Y eso porque fue?

Jake: todavía lo preguntas, me tenías con la mortificación no sabía nada de ti desde anoche.

Finn: lo lamento amigo, lamento haberte preocupado solo quería tiempo para pensar las cosas… vamos a la cocina hice espagueti. (Dice tratando de animarse un poco.)

Jake: ¿tú cocinaste?

Ambos bajan sonrientes en especial Jake que estaba más que aliviado de que su hermano estuviera bien, Finn iba contándole a que lugares había ido y las cosas que había hecho, princesa flama quien ya había terminado de prepararse para entrar oye las risas y su corazón se acelera.

Princesa flama: ¡Finn!

Finn: ¡princesa flama! (Dice sorprendido.)

Jake: yo… voy a ver si ya puso la marrana, vente Bmo

Princesa flama: Finn ¿te encuentras bien?

Finn: si princesa estoy bien.

Princesa flama: bueno yo solo pensé… como ayer te fuiste sin despedirte.

Finn: lo sé y lo siento me comporte de una manera inapropiada… es solo que la noticia del compromiso me tomo por sorpresa, sobre todo lo que me dijiste yo…

Princesa flama: Finn desde el principio sabíamos que esto no funcionaría toma. (Le entrega la corona.) No la puedo aceptar representa todo lo que vivimos juntos, lo que compartimos pero ahora estoy comprometida y este regalo es algo que no puedo aceptar, sabes muy bien al igual que yo porque.

Finn: princesa yo…

Princesa flama: no digas más Finn lo que sucedió entre tú y yo se terminó… no te olvidare pero por tu bien no vuelvas al reino de fuego, no vuelvas a buscarme… y gracias por todo algún dia le contare a mis hijos y a los hijos de mis hijos que una vez quise a un humano… que una vez te quise a ti.

La princesa sale volando del lugar y Finn solo podía ver como desaparecía en el horizonte.

Finn: no importa lo que pase yo siempre te seguiré a tu lado protegiéndote… hasta pronto princesa.

Ella no quería mirar hacia atrás ¿podría sentir algo por el aun? sin embargo ya no era lo mismo a su mente venían los recuerdos de todo lo que vivieron juntos, pero ahora no eran más que dos extraños con recuerdos en común y tras haber perdido de vista la casa del árbol se detiene en un bosque, sin pensarlo el bosque le trajo muchos recuerdos de cuando salió del reino de fuego cuando todo era nuevo para ella, recordando el final de un hermoso dia que paso con Finn.

_**Flashback.**_

Finn y la princesa estaban sentados al pie un árbol viendo el cielo en una linda tarde.

Princesa flama: oye Finn ¿cómo se llaman esas cosas blancas del cielo? (pregunto sin mirar a Finn.)

Finn: se llaman nubes. (Le respondió algo sorprendido de lo poco que sabía la princesa acerca del mundo.)

Princesa flama: y ¿Por qué se mueven?

Finn: por el viento, es el que las mueve por todas partes.

Princesa flama. son muy lindas y graciosas. (Dijo y continúo diciendo algo deprimida.) Cuantas cosas que no se de este mundo, se me ha privado de tanto…

Finn: tranquila yo te enseñare todo acerca de todas las tierras. (Dijo delicadamente mientras la veía a los ojos.) Tenemos suficiente tiempo.

Ella dejo escapar una ligera sonrisa pero le llamo mucho la atención las nubes negras.

Princesa flama: oye Finn y ¿porque esas nubes son negras? (Dijo algo confundida.) Esas no son muy lindas.

Finn: son nubes de tormenta estas llevan en su interior… (Finn todavía no caía en cuenta pero cuando se percató.) Creo que es hora irnos. (Dijo levantándose alarmando.)

_**Fin del flashback.**_

Princesa flama: ¿qué me sucede? ¿Por qué estoy recordando esto?

Decía la princesa mientras sacudía la cabeza; Mientras en la casa del árbol había pasado unos minutos desde que la princesa se había ido los chicos se preparaban para dormir, sin embargo Finn miraba por la ventana hacia el reino de fuego aunque no lo viera y Jake se percata.

Jake: Finn ¿estás bien?

Finn: si viejo no es nada.

Jake: ¿estás seguro? ya llevas rato viendo por la ventana.

Finn: solo son recuerdos es todo.

Jake: recuerdos de princesa flama.

Finn: si hermano es difícil olvidarla.

Jake: ¿crees que sea una buena idea recordarla en estos momentos? Digo porque te vez algo desanimado.

Finn: no lo sé pero cuando pienso en ella me siento feliz como si no existiera nada más en el mundo las cosas que pasamos juntos, ¿recuerdas cuando creímos que en realidad era malvad y la convencimos de lo contrario?

Jake: como olvidarlo pero el que la convenció fuiste tú.

Finn: y sobre todo pensar en esa cita.

Jake: cita ¿cuál cita?

_**Flashback.**_

Eran las 4:45 de la tarde cuando Fin encontró a princesa flama, usaba una linda falda de color rojo y una blusa color naranja con unas botas blancas era tan linda, ella no se percató de que Finn ya estaba ahí ella estaba distraída viendo las nubes,

Finn: hola princesa ¿Cómo estás?

La princesa dio un brinco y se comenzó a convertir en su titán de fuego lo que hizo que Finn retrocediera por el intenso calor.

Finn: ¡Tranquila soy yo no te asustes! ¡Tranquila vas a quemar todo el bosque!

Princesa flama: perdón, lo siento, yo no quería… (Dijo ella volviendo a su forma original.) Es que me asustaste ¡no lo vuelvas a hacer! (dijo enojada.)

Finn: está bien no lo volveré a hacer… ¿y entonces que quieres hacer?

Princesa flama: bueno cuando venía para acá vi una feria, no está muy lejos ¿vamos?

Finn: lo que usted diga mi lady. (Dijo en tono burlón.)

Princesa flama: espera un momento falta el hechizo no quiero incendiar el lugar.

Finn: es cierto dame un segundo.

Princesa flama: ¿seguro que sabes cómo recitar el hechizo?

Finn: por supuesto flambo me enseño y practique un poco con Jake… Shuter Mojatensha Mukatatuta Makenda. (Un escudo de flama rodea a la princesa volviendo su flama de color azul.) Listo podemos irnos

Y así se fueron caminando hasta llegar a las cercanías del dulce reino a una feria muy alegre, el lugar era inmenso había atracciones por montones un lugar perfecto para divertirse. Finn y la princesa subieron a un centenar de juegos, la rueda del fortuna, los carritos chocones en los cuales Finn no tenía piedad con nadie, también jugaron algunos juegos de habilidad en donde Finn no podía ganar en ninguno tenía muy mala puntería pero princesa flama le consiguió ganar una ballesta para él, al salir de la feria iban comiendo algodón de azúcar riéndose de las cosas que habían hecho y llegaron al pie de un árbol muy grande en donde se recostaron a ver la puesta de sol.

Princesa flama: oye Finn.

Finn: ¿si princesa?

Princesa flama: me divertí mucho esta tarde contigo. (Le dijo mirándolo fijamente y un poco sonrojada.)

Finn: yo también me divertí mucho.

Finn sentía el deseo de besar a la princesa pero no sabía cómo, era un momento especial pero que había sido diferente, que cambiaba este momento no era capaz acaso de darle un beso; en eso sintió un calor en sus labios… era la roca de princesa flama estaba frente a Finn dándole un cálido beso atreves de ella.

Princesa flama: abrázame héroe. (Le dijo tiernamente.)

Finn tardo un poco en procesar lo que había pasado, al final termino abrazándola.

Princesa flama: Finn ¿puedes prometerme algo?

Finn: claro princesa.

Princesa flama: nunca me dejes. (Le susurró al oído.)

Finn: jamás lo haré… lo prometo. (Dijo sonriente.)

_**Fin del flashback.**_

Mientras en el reino de fuego todos se alegraban de ver a su reina en especial Caillat quien amablemente la recibe.

Caillat: mi lady que gusto meda verla ¿se encuentra bien?

Princesa flama: si estoy bien.

Caillat: me preocupo, salió desde muy temprano ¿porque no me aviso? pude haberla acompañado.

Princesa flama: lo siento pero era un asunto que debía de atender sola, pero gracias por preocuparte si me disculpan quisiera ir a descansar.

Caillat: por supuesto mi lady permítame acompañarla.

Princesa flama: gracias.

Estando en su habitación mira por la ventana y observa un paisaje bermellón y negro, sale a su balcón donde está un pequeño jardín observa la flor que Finn le obsequio y comienza a recordar ese dia.

_**Flashback.**_

Comenzaban a salir las estrellas aunque no se veían en el reino de fuego, había pasado un largo tiempo desde que la fiesta comenzó aunque el ambiente era perfecto princesa flama estaba un poco desanimada tal vez porque Finn y Jake no habían llegado ya que animaban muy bien las fiestas entre aplausos y regalos trato de pasarla bien pero sentía que no era lo mismo, paso media hora el baile real estaba por comenzar y ella comenzaba a pensar que tal vez no asistirían pero en ese instante ambos llegaron vestidos con sus trajes anti fuego pero no ocultaban las heridas y golpes de Finn, los invitados se alteraron al verlo.

Gente de fuego: oh por glob.

Invitado: ¿pero que le sucedería?

Princesa flama: ¿qué sucede? (Pregunta la princesa un poco alarmada.) Finn ¿pero qué te ocurrió? (Dice mientras corre hacia él.)

Finn: no es nada tu sabes, la vida de un héroe.

Princesa flama: pero ¿estás bien?

Finn: si solo unos cuantos golpes y moretones pero valió la pena.

Princesa flama: ¿a qué te refieres?

Finn: feliz cumpleaños. (Extiende su mano y le entrega la pequeña flor que estaba envuelta en un pañuelo.)

Princesa flama: Finn… ¡es hermosa! Pero ¿porque una flor? podría quemarla.

Finn: bueno hay que averiguarlo.

Princesa flama: ¿Pero Finn?

Finn: confía en mí.

Princesa flama toma la flor entre sus manos el pañuelo se quema por completo pero para su asombro la flor se vuelve más grande y más hermosa

Finn: se le conoce como estrella de fuego crece y vive cerca del calor.

Princesa flama: gracias Finn es muy pero muy hermosa… espera no me digas que pasaste un mal rato solo por conseguirla.

Finn: bueno… este… yo.

Princesa flama: gracias Finn. (Dijo sonriente mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.)

Finn: por nada princesa.

De pronto el vocero real anuncia el comienzo del baile real.

Vocero real: damas y caballeros el baile real está por comenzar, caballeros por favor elijan a una pareja que no los haya acompañado esta noche.

Finn: ¿me concedería esta pieza su majestad? (Dijo mientras extendía su mano y hacia una reverencia.)

Princesa flama: con mucho gusto.

La orquesta comenzó a tocar una melodía lenta la princesa lo toma la mano ese instante Finn solamente se dejó llevar por el cálido abrazo que ella le daba al momento de bailar, bailaban tan a gusto que el cabello de princesa flama se tornaba de color azul, cuando acabo la música seguían bailando lentamente, estaban tan bien que siquiera lo notaron.

_**Fin del flashback.**_

De pronto la princesa es regresada a la realidad a causa de su hermano que había entrado para ver cómo se sentía.

Flint: ¿puedo pasar?

Princesa flama: claro adelante… ¿sucede algo?

Flint: nada en especial solo quería saber si te encuentras bien.

Princesa flama: ¿porque todo mundo piensa que me sucede algo? Saben que puedo cuidarme sola. (Dijo muy molesta.)

Flint: bueno es que veo que estas confundida.

Princesa flama: no es nada ya te dije que estoy bien.

Flint: ¿viste al humano no es así?

Princesa flama: eso es algo que no te incumbe.

Flint: me preocupas es todo.

Princesa flama: (suspiro.)… si fui a verlo solo para entregarle el regalo que me dio.

Flint: ¿pensé que aun te interesaba?

Princesa flama: no, ya no estoy interesado en él.

Flint: ¿Estás segura?

Princesa flama: si ahora tengo una responsabilidad con mi reino también tengo un prometido que es como yo, es honesto y lindo conmigo sobre todo que no puedo lastimar con tan solo tocarlo… además si me interesara como amigo pero no puedo verlo como algo más.

Flint: ¿a qué te refieres?

Princesa flama: desde que termine con él una barrera me impide verlo más allá de un amigo.

Flint: quizás seas tú quien pone esa barrera.

Princesa flama: ¿porque crees eso?

Flint: solo tú lo sabes pero, ¿es lo correcto?

Princesa flama: ¿desde cuándo te interesas por mí?

Flint: a papa jamás le intereso lo que sentías pero a mí sí.

Princesa flama. creí que en el ejército les enseñaban a ser rudos.

Flint: solo quiero que seas feliz hermana y siento que no eres muy feliz con lo que estás haciendo.

Princesa flama: ¿estás cuestionando mis decisiones? (dice molesta.)

Flint: no, no es eso.

Princesa flama: bueno ya no hay marcha atrás mañana se fija la fecha de la boda, pronto habrá un nuevo rey.

Flint: si estas convencida adelante aunque no necesitas mi permiso… solo espero que no hayas tomado una decisión equivocada. (Sale de la habitación.)

Princesa flama: eso espero hermano eso espero…

**Quiero agradecer a mastercold por su ayuda en la elaboración de este capítulo.**


	9. La batalla mas difícil

**La batalla más difícil.**

_A la mañana siguiente._

Tras haber hablado con princesa flama la noche anterior, su hermano comprendió que debía hacer algo por ella, así que se dirige hacia las verdes praderas en busca de Finn, mientras en la casa del árbol todos estaban desayunando Finn seguía tratando de asimilar la noticia del matrimonio de la princesa por lo que estaba muy pensativo pero ya no decaído Jake estaba asombrado ante la madurez repentina de Finn.

Jake: vaya parece que hoy estas tomando las cosas con más calma.

Bmo: bueno ha madurado mucho en este tiempo ya, dejo de ser el niño que hacia las cosas sin pensar ahora es todo un hombre.

Finn seguía comiendo los mira y solo se ríe, de pronto se oye que tocan la puerta.

Jake: ¿quién será es muy temprano? Bmo como ya terminaste puedes ir a ver quién es.

Bmo: claro Jake.

Bmo baja a la entrada y al abrir la puerta se asusta al ver quien tocaba.

Bmo: ¡aaaaaah! (Cierra la puerta de golpe.) ¡Finn, Jake vengan pronto!

Ambos bajan a ver qué sucede.

Finn: ¿qué te ocurre Bmo?

Bmo: una persona aterradora está en la puerta.

Finn: que, Jake súbeme para ver quién es… pero que.

Jake: ¿quién es?

Finn: es el hermano de princesa flama. (Abre la puerta.)

Flint: pero que grosería cerrar la puerta en la cara… ¿no van a invitarme a pasar?

Finn: si un momentito Jake ve por el aluminio.

_Un rato después._

Había un silencio incomodo pues nadie se esperaba la visita de Flint, Finn estaba muy extrañado con su actitud pues desde que se conocieron jamás se han llevado bien.

Finn: bueno… este… a… ¿qué debemos el honor de su visita su majestad?

Flint: he venido a hablar contigo...

Finn: oh vaya.

Flint: a solas.

Jake: que ¡otra vez! (Protesta.) ¡Vas a guardarme secretos!

Flint: esto es un asunto entre la familia flama y él.

Finn: si es de familia ellos pueden quedarse.

Flint: bien eh venido a hablar... sobre mi hermana.

Finn: (Su semblante cambia.) No sé qué quiera hablar conmigo si es por lo de su prometido ella lo dejo muy claro ayer. (Dijo un poco desanimado.)

Flint: ¿y te darás por vencido así como así? ¿No piensas luchar? en mi opinión no creo que dabas alejarte de ella.

Finn: porque lo dice ¿acaso corre peligro?

Flint: no lo creo y aunque así fuera ella sabe defenderse muy bien.

Finn: es cierto a veces lo olvido.

Flint: tiempo después de que ella tomara el control del reino ha estado muy decaída a ella le gusta ayudar a la gente del reino, pero jamás se imaginó como es la vida de un rey estresante, malhumorada, aburrida, ella no demuestra nada de eso pero lo sé, sin embargo cuando está contigo cambia a ser una reina más feliz, más alegre y siempre sonríe.

Jake: no lo entiendo pensé que la mayoría de ustedes eran malvados que no les importaba lo que le sucedía a los demás.

Flint: lo somos.

Finn: ¿en serio?

Flint: con el mundo exterior aunque eso cambio cuando ella tomo el trono, vi a mi hermana sufrir durante casi quince años sin contacto con el mundo, sin amigos, sin nada hasta que ustedes la liberaron haría cualquier cosa con tal de ver feliz a mi hermana y creo que eso solo sucederá contigo.

Finn: yo no creo…

Flint: o… ¿para qué arriesgar tu vida buscando una gema?... peleando contra ti mismo en una versión diferente.

Finn: ¿cómo es que sabe eso?

Flint: yo estuve ahí o cómo crees que se te revelo el camino

Finn: pero que…

**_Flashback._**

8 meses antes, en las cercanías del reino de fuego Finn, Jake y Flambo ideaban una estrategia para entrar al castillo.

Flambo: ¡esto es una locura! (Protesta.) ¿Para qué vamos entrar al castillo sin que nadie se entere? podemos entrar si lo pedimos amablemente.

Jake: estamos en una misión secreta y además solo nos vas a ayudar a protegernos con un escudo de flama.

Flambo: quiere decir no voy a entrar con ustedes.

Finn: ¡nop! solo queremos el escudo.

Flambo: vaya por un momento pensé que me involucrarían ¿pero para que me trajeron si tú sabes el hechizo?

Finn: si lo sé pero solo puedo proteger a Jake y no puedo lanzar el hechizo a mí mismo y sabes porque.

Flambo: ¡oh! ya veo muy bien aquí vamos Shuter Mojatensha Mukatatuta Makenda.

De pronto una delgada niebla de color azul los cubre por completo.

Finn: gracias Flambo nos vemos luego.

Flambo: hasta luego y buena suerte… la necesitaran, si la reina se entera de que entraron sin permiso.

Finn: bueno estás listo hermano.

Jake: por supuesto pero explícamelo todo desde el principio ¿cómo resolviste el acertijo?

Finn: fácil amigo Neo dijo que la gema se encontraba dentro del elemento que nadie puede controlar y nadie puede controlar el fuego solo los seres de fuego claro.

Jake: ¿y cómo sabes que está aquí?

Finn: en serio Jake ya te lo dije diez veces el acertijo decía: esta gema yace dentro de un corazón que te puede forjar o destruir acércate a su boca más te dejara sin aliento con cada paso que des hacia él. Aquí el calor te deja sin aliento mientras más cerca estés, además el castillo es el corazón del reino.

Jake: bueno tampoco es para que me regañes es que no entendía el mensaje además yo confió ciegamente en ti compadre pero solo tengo una pregunta más ¿Por qué esperaste tanto para venir?

Finn: bueno estaba esperando una oportunidad para poder entrar sin que la princesa se enterara y hoy es la gran asamblea de la realeza de OOO.

Jake: oh que ingenioso plan padre-santo pero ¿por dónde vamos a entrar?

Finn: nos escabulliremos sigilosamente y entraremos por los ductos como la última vez.

Jake: para luego es tarde ¡andando!

Y así como entraron la primera vez evitaron a los guardias y entraron por una ventana, estando dentro del castillo utilizaron los métodos de sigilo que conocían camuflaje el truco de invisibilidad y flacura que aprendieron en el manual del ninja helado, después de estar mucho tiempo adentro…

Jake: oye Finn

Finn: ¿qué pasa?

Jake: y concretamente ¿a dónde vamos?

Finn se detiene a pensar.

Finn: amigo no tengo la menor idea.

Jake: ósea ¿no sabes a dónde ir? ¿Nos estamos ocultado y estamos caminando en vano?

Finn: si, lo siento hermano. (Dijo en tono serio y un poco sonrojado.)

Jake: bueno no es por alarmarte pero no tenemos toda la noche, si la princesa se entera de que entramos sin permiso quien sabe que nos hará.

Finn: tu tranquilo ya pensare en algo.

Jake: bueno mientras piensas yo voy a dormir un rato.

Pero se percata de una luz en el bolsillo de Finn.

Jake: oye hermano ¿qué es esa luz?

Finn: ¿cuál luz?

Jake: esa que traes en el bolsillo.

Finn saca de su bolsillo una gema.

Jake: el corazón de cristal. (Dice asombrado.)

Finn: ¡cierto la gema nos guiara!

Jake: a ver un momento ¿cómo nos va a guiar asa gema?

Finn: ósea ¿en serio? Lo dijo mentita, cuando resuelvan el acertijo la gema los guiara a la siguiente.

Finn comenzó a caminar mirando la gema, unos metros más adelante dejo de brillar entonces regreso y nuevamente comenzó a brillar.

Finn: bien solo hay que señalar el camino con la gema.

Jake: tu guía yo te sigo.

Finn: ¡shh! no hagas ruido no debemos ser vistos, debemos ser como… ninjas los mejores ninjas.

Jake: bien shinobi hagámoslo. (Dice mientras se cubre la boca con sus orejas.)

Los dos siguieron caminando siendo guiados por la gema que brillaba con mayor intensidad si seguían el camino correcto, no caminaron mucho ya que la gema los guio a un lugar que los dejo sin habla.

Jake: esto está muy raro. (Dudando.) Ya hemos estado aquí antes y jamás hemos visto nada.

Finn: viejo yo no sé… ya no sé qué creer, pero la gema está brillando mucho más que antes y nos guía directamente… al trono.

Jake: esto no tiene sentido si la gema está aquí donde ¿esta su guardián… acaso será?

Finn: ¡no lo digas ni de broma jake! ¿Cómo puede ser ella?

Jake: bueno para empezar ella te conto sobre las gemas piénsalo hermanito, nadie más en OOO sabe a cerca de ellas.

Finn: viejo esto no… ¡no puede ser porque!

Jake: tu tranquilo yo nervioso ya nos las ingeniaremos…

De pronto el trono se mueve dejando ver una escalera secreta.

Finn: ¡mira jake! un pasadizo secreto el camino aún continúa

Jake: fiu, por un momento pensé que pelearíamos con la princesa.

Finn: yo también lo pensé y me alegro que no sea así, vamos no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Así bajaron hacia un largo pasillo el cual dio a unas escaleras en forma de espiral, al final de estas vieron la entrada a una cueva y otras inscripciones.

Finn: estamos cerca.

Jake: mira tú otra inscripción.

Finn: si la gema quieres reclamar al peor adversario debes enfrentar, lo mejor y lo pero a la luz saldrá, la batalla eterna deberás pelear para el equilibrio poder encontrar.

Jake: a canijo se oye muy feo… ¿piensas entrar?

Finn: si amigo estoy más que decidido. (Dice en voz baja.) Por ti princesa, ¿vienes Jake?

Jake: ¿y si es una barrera como la primera? Mejor te espero aquí.

Finn: espera un segundo ¿acaso estas asustado?

Jake: cómo crees me ofendes con la pregunta jovencito. (Dice mientras cruza los brazos.) Solo un poquito.

Finn: vamos somos un equipo.

Jake: seamos honestos Finn, las pruebas son para ti es como si los guardianes quisieran que tú y la princesa estén juntos, además yo casi no hago nada.

Finn: bueno eso es más que obvio pero ¿cómo que no haces nada? no pelearas pero eres mi apoyo emocional.

Jake: bueno ya que, pero me das la mano ya sabes, por seguridad.

Finn: claro vamos.

Cruzaron la entrada sin ningún problema, estando adentro quedaron impresionados con el paisaje rocoso del lugar, estalactitas que figuraban árboles sin vida, ríos de lava corriendo las cuales caían por un precipicio y en el fondo creaba un lago, en medio de este había unas pequeñas islas. también había columnas de roca que formaban una escalera invertida y tres columnas principales que parecían sostener la cueva, también se veían varios peñascos y algunos puentes de roca todo era impresionante excepto por el calor que comenzaban a sentir a pesar de los escudos que portaban.

Finn: hay que encontrar la gema y salir de aquí pronto.

Jake: ciento que si me quedo por más tiempo me hago chicharon.

Finn: bien yo busco por acá y tu busca por allá sale… Jake, Jake ¿qué te sucede?

De pronto una extraña energía negativa llena de oscuridad el lugar haciendo que ambos sintieran escalofríos, Jake estaba mirando hacia el techo estaba inmóvil sin decir nada como si hubiera visto el fin del mundo, Finn mira también solo para llevarse una sorpresa.

Finn: ¿e-esas son todas las princesas de OOO?

En la parte alta de la cueva se encontraban todas las princesas conocidas de OOO estaban encadenadas, inconscientes y estaban protegidas por un escudo de flama Finn atemorizado comienza a buscar a princesa flama pero no la encuentra.

Jake: ¿quién, quien sería capaz de hacer esto?

Voz misteriosa: fui yo ¿sorprendidos?

Al oír tan dulce y escalofriante voz ambos quedaron inmóviles al parecer sabían de quien se trataba, era una mujer jake voltea y es atacado por una bola de fuego azul oscuro la cual lo deja inconsciente y su atacante desaparece en las sombras.

Finn: ¡JAKE! (Mira a su alrededor.)

Voz misteriosa: te esperaba desde hace tiempo Finn. (Aparece detrás de él.)

Era una persona un poco más alta que él, vestía completamente una capa con gorro de color negro.

Finn: ¿quién eres tú? (Dice sin voltear.)

Voz misteriosa: seguramente ya lo sabes no es así, pero si quieres saberlo solo voltea.

Finn voltea lentamente mientras ella se quitaba la capa Finn se quedó sin habla, era una joven que él conocía solo que con algunas diferencias, cabello largo de color negro, ojos de color verde, su brazo derecho era solo hueso y vestía una playera de manga corta color azul y una falda rasgada del mismo color.

Finn: Fiona… ¿qué te paso?

Fiona: ¿a qué te refieres? ¿Es por mi apariencia? ¡¿Me estas juzgando?!(Grita furiosa.)

Comienza a atacar con bolas de fuego a Finn quien más que sorprendido toma a Jake y busca un escondite.

Finn: ¿porque haces esto? ¿Qué te sucedió? ¡Tú no eres así!

Fiona: que te hace pensar que soy la Fiona que conoces, me eh dejado llevar por mi verdadera naturaleza ahora soy como tú, lo que realmente hay en tu interior.

Finn: ¿qué a que te refieres?

Fiona: (agacha la cabeza.) Cariño a quien quieres engañar en el fondo eres malvado, no me crees míralo. (Hace unos movimientos con sus manos y un portal se abre.) ¿Ya olvidaste tu viaje a la nocheosfera? ¿Cuándo te convertiste en demonio y evaporaste a otros demonios?

Finn sale de su escondite mira atentamente ella aprovecha y lanza varias bolas de fuego Finn las esquivas.

Fiona: ¿Olvidaste la vez hiciste pelear a tu amada princesa contra el rey helado? (su aura de color verde la envuelve y lanza varias esferas de energía del mismo color.) ¿Ya olvidaste como la manipulaste a para destruir un reino? ¿Cómo traicionaste su confianza? no te importo lo que ella sentía y se lo demostraste con lo que escribiste en aquella carta, no lo que sentían los demás, jamás te importaron las consecuencias de tus actos.

Se acerca a él y comienza a atacarlo a puño limpio Finn esquiva los golpes, entonces Fiona adivina sus movimientos lo golpea en el estómago con una patada y le asesta varios golpes en el rostro, Finn no tiene tiempo para reaccionar y cae.

Fiona: sí que eres débil. (Vuelve a atacarlo.) ¿Porque no pelea?, si te consideras un gran héroe pelea conmigo.

Finn: no Fiona no peleare contigo ¿porque? ¿Porque te comportas así?

Fiona: ya te lo dije ahora soy como tu una persona que lastima a los demás sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Finn: yo… reconozco que lastime a muchos, que lastime a alguien que me importaba por ello vivo todos los días lamentándolo porque ya no está conmigo desearía poder hacer algo para enmendarlo, ¡pero no voy a pelear contigo!

Jake: ah ¿en dónde estoy? (Dice mientras despierta y sale del escondite.) ¿Finn?

Fiona: bueno si no deseas pelear y es muy importante para ti enmendar las cosas… (Mira a Jake.) Lo harás de la peor manera, te haré sufrir tanto que desearas no haber nacido y que mejor manera de comenzar, que con tu mejor amigo.

Finn: no. (Voltea a ver a Jake.) ¡JAKE CORRE!

De pronto Fiona comienza a manipular su aura crea una gran esfera de energía la arroja hacia Jake que estaba paralizado, Finn hace que reaccione, en un intento por salvarse Jake trata de esquivarla pero una esfera más pequeña lo sorprende inmovilizándolo y haciendo que la esfera grande lo golpee.

Finn: ¡JAKE NOOOOO!

La gran esfera engulle a Jake por completo, lo único que Finn alcanza a distinguir es como la silueta de su hermano desaparece dentro de la esfera la cual explota.

Finn: ¡¿PERO QUE HAS HECHO?! (Dice horrorizado.)

Fiona: dijiste que querías enmendar tus errores.

Finn: eso no es enmendar, mataste a Jake, ¡MATASTE A MI HERMANO!

Fiona: jamás te importo el dolor de los demás, porque habría de importarte el de él.

Finn: no, no tú no eres Fiona tu expresas maldad pura.

Fiona: (suspiro.) Finn… como sabrás tú y yo somos uno solo, soy tu en una dimensión opuesta somos completamente iguales en fortaleza, determinación y maldad, yo soy un reflejo de ti, de la maldad que hay en tu interior y que sale a la luz cuando pierdes la razón.

Comienza a atacar a Finn golpeándolo varias veces en todo el cuerpo Finn cae e rodillas, ella se detiene lo mira comienza a levitar y se dirige hacia las princesas.

Fiona: ¿y te consideras un héroe? Eres débil, estas lleno de miedos, de dudas… (Levita hacia las princesas.) todas ¡despierten! (un trueno emana de ella.) contemplen todas a su héroe, aquel que juro protegerlas contra la maldad, mírenlo resignado e indispuesto a salvarlas. (Se dirige a dulce princesa la desencadena y la sujeta de su ropa.)

Finn: ¿no le hagas daño?

Dulce princesa: ah mi cabeza… ¡tú! (mira a su alrededor y ve a Finn.) Finn debes detenerla se ha vuelto completamente malvada.

Fiona: ¿cómo te atreves? (La suelta.)

Finn: ¡NOOO!

Finn intenta atraparla pero una barrera de energía lo detiene y dulce princesa cae estrepitosamente.

Dulce princesa: (trata de levantarse pero no puede.) Finn… si puedes oírme debes detenerla, la maldad se ha apoderado de ella, ya no es…

Fiona: Silencio. (Grita.)

Fiona lanza una gran bola de fuego e incinera a dulce princesa Finn estaba más que horrorizado.

Fiona: esto fue tu culpa Finn, por no haberme detenido. (Dice agachando la mirada.)

Finn: te has vuelto malvada Fiona debo detenerte. (Agacha la cabeza y lágrimas comienzan a recorrer su rostro se coloca el corazón de cristal en el pecho y un resplandor plateado lo envuelve.) Debo hacerlo.

Fiona: piensas desafiarme muy bien inténtalo. (Empuña una espada de cristal de color negro.) Pero esa armadura no te salvara de tu destino.

Fiona ataca a Finn dando mandobles, Finn bloqueaba los ataques y respondía de la misma manera pero con mayor fuerza, era tanta su fuerza que la espada de Fiona comenzó a agrietarse, Fiona responde con una patada hacia su rostro Finn bloquea e intenta golpearla.

Fiona: Finn ¿te atreverías a golpearme? (Decía con una voz dulce.)

Finn se detiene entonces Fiona aprovecha lo golea en el pecho y el rostro Finn se aparta.

Fiona: que inocente eres Finn, siempre has sido débil jamás me derrotaras.

Fiona vuelve a atacar con su espada Finn bloquea e intenta derribarla barriéndose pero ella levita Finn salta eh intenta golpearla en el aire pero es engañado de nuevo y recibe una patada en la cabeza.

Fiona: que pasa Finn ¿tienes miedo de atacarme?

Finn: ¿Por qué? ¿Porque me siento así? no puedo, no puedo pelear contigo, ¿Por qué? ¿Porque actúas así?

Fiona: la verdadera pregunta es ¿serás capaz de detenerme? yo soy un reflejo de ti Finn, de la maldad que hay en tu corazón y que tratas de ocultar soy lo que realmente eres y esta pelea es una oportunidad de verte desde el exterior.

Finn: eso no es verdad no, no soy malvado.

Fiona ataca de nuevo sorprendiendo a Finn quien no pudo defenderse recibiendo golpes y mandobles que lo dejan herido.

Fiona: es hora de que pagues por tus errores.

Finn: no lo hagas Fiona.

Fiona: duele verdad pero se pondrá peor, ha llegado el momento de que pagues por las consecuencias de tu maldad.

Finn: te equivocas yo no soy malvado.

Fiona levita de nuevo a una posición alta y comienza a manipular su aura.

Fiona: es hora de acabar con esto.

Lanza una enorme esfera de energía Finn intenta esquivarla pero esta explota detrás de él lanzándolo estrepitosamente y queda gravemente herido.

Fiona: un ataque más y serás historia, y todo por tener miedo de enfrentarme.

Finn: ¿Por qué? ¿Porque tengo tanto miedo?

Finn recuerda a sus amigos, a princesa flama y la vez en que Jake y Marceline le ayudaron a vencer su miedo al océano, todas las veces que sus amigos lo ayudaron a enfrentar la adversidad.

Finn: no, no me daré por vencido aún, hay cosas que debo arreglar.

Fiona: y eso que fuiste, un ser malévolo no te importo quien sufriera, no me crees pregúntale a ella.

Chasquea los dedos y baja una lámpara dentro estaba princesa flama, quien estaba siendo consumida por una masa oscura.

Princesa flama: Finn. (Dice a media voz.)

Finn: princesa flama ¡¿qué le has hecho?!

Fiona: yo no eh hecho nada, esto es lo que tu maldad ara con el paso del tiempo, consumirá todo lo que te rodea, destruirá los lugares que visites, acabara con la vida de todos los que conoces y a todos los que conocerás, vivirás en soledad y la miseria te perseguirá el resto de tu vida, pero para que esperar a que suceda podemos empezar ahora mismo.

Manipula su aura nuevamente.

Finn: ¡NO LO HAGAS!

Fiona: ya es muy tarde para eso. (Lanza su ataque contra la princesa.)

Finn: ¡NOOO! ¡NO TE DEJARE QUE LA LASTIMES!

Comienza a manipular su aura una luz blanca emana de él y comienza a formar una gran esfera de luz con la cual ataca a Fiona ella solo sonríe.

Fiona: lo hiciste Finn… así está escrito, está… en tu destino

Intenta protegerse pero la esfera la envuelve y explota haciendo desaparecer toda la energía negativa que había en el lugar, Finn ve como ella cae estrepitosamente de pronto todo lo que había en el lugar y las princesas comienzan a transformarse en polvo.

Finn: pero que… no ¡Fiona que eh hecho! (Corre hacia ella.) Fiona di algo.

Fiona: felicidades amigo. (Dice a media voz.) Pasaste la prueba.

Ella también se trasforma en polvo y una cúpula se desvanece dejando ver a cuatro figuras.

Jake: ¡Finn hermanito!

Finn: ¡Jake estas vivo!

Neo: felicidades Finn.

Finn: Neo, Kisara ¿qué hacen aquí… esto fue?

Voz misteriosa: tu prueba.

Se acerca un caballero delgado de cabello negro, una máscara cubría su rostro solo dejaba ver sus ojos de color miel, vestía una armadura parcial de color azul que parecía de cristal llevaba un arco y a su espalda tres aljabas con flechas de color azul, rojo y blanco.

Voz misteriosa: soy Zeo caballero de la gema azul, guardián del llanto de la sirena has y pasado la prueba del espejo, la prueba más difícil.

Finn: ¿ella era solo un reflejo de mí? ¿Entonces quiere decir que soy malvado?

Neo: no Finn, a veces nuestras acciones tienen resultados inesperados, algunas nos engrandecen y otras nos llevan al lado oscuro de nuestro corazón, y la única forma de no perdernos en esa oscuridad es recordar quienes somos.

Finn: no logro entenderlo.

Zeo: hay un enemigo, el más peligroso que te puedas imaginar tú mismo, si logras dominarte será la victoria más importante, por eso es necesario conocer nuestros defectos más dominantes, el miedo, la duda, la desconfianza son factores que te impiden continuar, te sumergen en una inmensa oscuridad y por ello hay que superarlos.

Kisara: dudaste en pelear con ella, sentiste miedo ante su naturaleza y comenzaste a dudar sobre ti, sobre lo que eres, pero aun así reuniste todo el valor y la determinación para enfrentarla.

Neo: no fue fácil pero diste lo mejor de ti.

Zeo: al enfrentarla debías tomar una decisión que determinaría tu futuro enfrentarla o ceder, si cedías cederías ante el mal, pero elegiste enfrentarla, enfrentar el mal que habita en tu interior como en cada uno de los seré vivos el precio fue alto pero actuaste como un verdadero héroe y por ello has ganado esto.

Extiende su mano en ella se encontraba una gema de color azul en forma de gota de agua.

Zeo: úsala sabiamente.

Neo: estás listo para enfrentar tu destino.

Finn: ¿qué de que hablan?

Los guardianes se miran entre si y asienten con la cabeza, mientras en el castillo princesa flama acababa de regresar de la gran asamblea después de arreglar unos pendientes se dirige a su habitación sin antes pasar a la sala del trono y nota la escalera.

Princesa flama: (bostezo.) ¿Pero qué es esto? (Baja.)

Zeo: ahora posees tres de las gemas la última se encuentra en una cueva submarina en el mar de algo ceca de las islas shiney.

Finn: creí que nos dirías un acertijo. (Dice algo extrañado.)

Kisara: es tu elección Finn si decides seguir adelante o retirarte, no respondas ahora piénsalo.

Zeo: Finn el humano en estos desafíos has mostrado cualidades únicas con lo cual has ganado mi confianza, cuando necesites ayuda mi arco de luz está a tu disposición.

Princesa flama: ¡hola! ¿Quién está ahí? (entra decidida.)

Jake: es la princesa si nos ve aquí nos rostizara como pollos.

Finn: crees que no lo sé Zeo ¿hay otra salida?

Princesa flama: ¡hola! ¡Quien quiera que sea salgan de ahí! ¡Prometo no hacerles daño!

Zeo: detrás de esas columnas hay un pasaje secreto muy viejo que lleva a la superficie.

Kisara: tengan cuidado.

Neo: nos veremos pronto.

Ambos se despiden de los guardianes corren hacia las columnas y ven una pequeña puerta la cual da a unas escaleras corren a toda prisa sin mirar atrás, el pasaje lleva a un pequeño bosque a las afueras del reino ya a salvo Finn no deja de pensar en lo que le dijeron los guardianes estaba tan concentrado que no escucha a Jake.

Jake: Finn, Finn, Finn ¿me estas oyendo inútil?

Finn: ¿dijiste algo?

Jake: digo ¿qué, que vas a hacer ahora?

Finn: no lo sé amigó. (Mira la gema.) No lo sé.

Jake: bueno entonces ya vámonos a la casa necesito un buen baño.

Finn: (lo huele.) no te lo discuto hueles horrible.

Jake: ja ja que gracioso.

Así ambos caminan rumbo a casa Finn no puede ignorar a la luna brillaba en lo alto.

Finn: tan hermosa tan majestuosa. (Mira hacia el reino de fuego y después mira la gema.)

Jake: ¡Finn date prisa!

Finn corre para alcanzar a Jake, de pronto de los arbustos cercanos unos ojos rojos los observa…


	10. Duelo

_Finn y Jake se enfrentan a una terrible criatura lo cual molesta al prometido de la princesa, quien al parecer no es lo que aparenta,_

**Duelo.**

_**Islas vapor tres días después**_

En el cinturón de volcanes que limita al reino de fuego con el mar se puede apreciar a princesa flama en la cima de un volcán pero no estaba sola, junto a ella se encontraba su hermano ambos tenían la vista fija hacia el horizonte mirando el vapor que emanaba del contacto de la lava con el mar de pronto se escucha un fuerte rugido y del mar emerge una gran criatura se trataba de un gran dragón que era fácil de distinguir entre el denso vapor, estaba siendo atacado pero por la distancia y el vapor la princesa no lograba distinguir quien era solo lograba ver un punto plateado, tenía sus sospechas segundos después un grito despeja todas sus dudas.

Princesa flama: imagino que le contaste sobre el desafío. (Dice molesta.)

Flint: en efecto pero el tomo la decisión de enfrentarlo así que no es del todo mi culpa.

_**Tres días antes.**_

Flint: oye ¿estás bien?

Finn: eh, si no es nada solo trataba de recordar algo que me dijeron los guardianes pero no recuerdo que era.

Flint: bueno no sé qué decir respeto a eso, pero solo hay algo que quiero saber ¿aras un último esfuerzo?

Finn: no estoy seguro.

Flint: pensé que aun sentías algo por ella.

Finn: aun ciento algo por ella.

Flint: pues no lo parece dudas, te lamentas y renuncias a ella solo porque eligió a alguien más, si realmente fuera cierto lo que dices arias un último esfuerzo para demostrarle lo que realmente sientes por ella, que no importe lo que digan los demás, lo que diga el mundo o la naturaleza al final el que tiene la última palabra eres tú, quieres un consejo lucha, lucha hasta que tu cuerpo y tu alma ya no pueda más y si eso no funciona entonces si laméntalo.

Finn: no, no logro entenderlo creí que me odiabas.

Flint: no estás del todo equivocado, pero estoy dispuesto a aprender a tolerarte.

Finn: bueno hay un inconveniente ella me prohibió entrar al reino no creo que sea posible acercarme a ella.

Flint: hay una manera de que puedas estar en el reino sin que ella pueda oponerse.

Finn: ¿eso no la molestara?

Flint: velo como una oportunidad de enmendar las cosas.

Finn: ¿de qué se trata?

Flint: al sur del reino se encuentran las islas vapor en las cuales habita un dragón marino el cual ha causado mucho terror en los habitantes de la región, mi hermana lo ha enfrentado en varias ocasiones pero el lugar en el que vive le da ventaja y logra escapar así que ella impuso un desafío quien logre vencerlo será nombrado caballero del reino una recompensa acorde con tus habilidades.

Finn solo frunce el ceño.

Flint: y entonces que dices ¿lo harás?...

_**De regreso al presente.**_

Princesa flama: no entiendo ¿qué quiere demostrar con lo que hace? le deje en claro que ya no siento nada por él.

Flint: yo pienso que trata de enmendar sus errores ayudándote aunque tú no se hayas pedido.

La princesa no supo que responder, mientras Finn y Jake se veía que estaban en problemas, Finn estaba en la cabeza del dragón a punto de caer.

Jake: Finn sujétate allá voy.

Finn: cuidado escupe agua caliente

Entonces el dragón sacude bruscamente la cabeza lanzando a Finn a la isla más cercana, el dragón lo visualiza escupe agua hirviendo Finn utiliza su espada giratoria para protegerse, el dragón desaparece entre las olas y Jake cae encima de Finn.

Jake: ¡ahh echen paja!... oye Finn recuérdame porque hacemos esto.

Finn: por favor Jake no es momento de arrepentirse.

Jake: no es eso es solo…

De pronto escuchan un fuerte rugido y de entre las olas emerge el terrible dragón con sus imponentes quince metros de longitud, sus escamas eran gruesas como un escudo, colmillos largos y puntiagudos, ojos rojos con una pequeña estría en el centro, su cola larga y tan delgada que parecía un látigo. El dragón embate de un colazo a Finn y lo lanza contra una roca la cual destroza por el impacto de no ser por su armadura ya habría terminado la pelea, mientras Finn está en el suelo el dragón intenta pisarlo, Jake lo rescata se encoje sube al hombro de Finn mientras este comenzaba atacar al dragón con su espada entonces este los golpea con su mano y los manda al interior de un bosque.

Jake: es más grande que la granja yo opino que es hora de poner en marcha el plan b.

Finn: por primera vez te doy la razón.

Jake: ¡hay mamacheta! ¡Ahí viene!

Ambos corren hacia el bosque tratando de ocultarse unos metros más adelante se percatan de que el dragón no los seguía y se detienen.

Jake: esto no me gusta ¿cómo algo tan grande puede desaparecer?

Finn: no lo sé.

Continuaron caminando cuando de pronto el dragón sale justo delante de ellos e intenta devoraros Finn actúa por instinto golpea al dragón, lo golpea tan fuerte que lo deja aturdido ambos corren pero el dragón lanza un colazo Finn se agacha el dragón intenta escupir agua nuevamente pero no tenía agua que escupir Finn aprovecha salta a sus alas y ataca de nuevo con su espada giratoria logrando desgarrar las membranas de sus alas, el dragón sacude sus alas lanzando a Finn por los aires Jake lo trapa mientras caía y corren.

Finn: espero que con eso no pueda volar.

Jake: eso estuvo bueno pero yo opino que hay que seguir corriendo.

El dragón aparece eh intenta devorarlos de nuevo, ambos pasan por debajo de él y corren hacia los arboles pero se detienen en seco ya que habían llegado a un risco.

Jake: ¡estamos acorralados! ¡Ahora que hacemos!

Finn: estoy en eso no me presiones.

Finn mira a su alrededor mientras el dragón se acerca intentando alzar el vuelo sin poder lograrlo.

Finn: lo tengo Jake intenta enredarte en sus patas para que caiga, yo lo distraeré y la gravedad hará el resto.

Jake: bien lo que usted ordene.

Finn: encógete y te lanzo detrás de él, solo espera mi señal.

Jake se esconde en un arbusto cercano mientras Finn intenta hacer que el dragón se acerque, por cada vez que este se acercaba el risco comienza a agrietarse.

Finn: ¡ahora Jake!

Jake sorprende al dragón enredándose en sus patas haciendo que caiga estrepitosamente con tanta fuerza que rompe parte del risco Finn salta para no caer con él, pero el dragón enreda su cola en el cuerpo de Finn y lo arrastra, mientras caían Finn logra observar un pequeño punto en la cabeza del dragón intenta llegar a él sin embargo impactan contra el agua y una columna de vapor se eleva hacia el cielo.

Jake: ¡FINN!

Todo queda en silencio Jake busca desesperadamente a su hermano entre el denso vapor y logra distinguir un reflejo plateado en el agua.

Jake: ¡Finn! (Salta al agua y nada hacia él.) ¡Finn resiste compadre! (Lo lleva a la orilla.)

Finn: (tose.) Jake que paso y el dragón.

Jake: hermanito lo lograste de nuevo ya paso un rato y no lo eh visto.

A la distancia princesa flama y su hermano los observan.

Flint: impresionante, no creí que pudiera hacerlo hasta el gran Billy le hubiera costado trabajo.

Princesa flama: no lo conoces para el esto fue complicado pero no imposible. (Sonríe.)

Flint: ¿y?… ¿qué piensas hacer? ¿Le darás el reconocimiento? ¿O solo lo olvidaras?

Princesa flama: el reino estará agradecido con ellos por esta acción, yo creo que se lo merecen búscalos que se presente en el castillo mañana a medio dia.

Flint: ¿mañana? ¿Porque no hoy?

Princesa flama: hay cosas que debo hacer, no creo tener tiempo para una ceremonia pública.

Flint: como lo ordene mi lady. (Se retira.)

Mientras Finn y Jake estaban sentados en una playa observando la puesta de sol.

Jake: vaya hermano por un momento pensé que llevaría flores a tu tumba.

Finn: amigo se necesita más que un dragón para acabar conmigo.

Jake: cuéntame hermano ¿cómo lo venciste?

Finn: bueno cuando caíamos vi un punto débil en su cabeza y solo clave mi espada.

Jake: guau asombroso por eso eres mi ídolo papa tardamos tres días pero lo hicimos.

Finn: así es lo hicimos choca esos cinco. (Chocan sus manos.)

De pronto aparece el hermano de la princesa.

Flint: felicidades a ambos el reino de fuego está en deuda y agradecido por su valentía.

Finn: eh no fue nada.

Jake: modestia a parte he he he.

Flint: la reina ha ordenado que se presenten mañana en el castillo los premiara por su acto heroico de hoy.

Finn: ¿mañana?

Flint: la reina tiene asuntos que atender y no tiene tiempo para una ceremonia pública el dia de hoy así que preséntense el dia de mañana a medio dia.

Finn: ahí estaremos.

Flint: bien nos veremos después. (Se marcha.)

Jake: guau una ceremonia pública.

Finn: de qué sirve la fama si no puedes tener lo que más quieres

Jake: ¿perdón?

Finn: u psi solo pensaba en voz alta.

Jake: bueno mejor ya vámonos. (Se levantan.)

Finn: ouch duele.

Jake: ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás herido?

Finn: no es mi brazo. (Se sujeta el brazo derecho.) Me duele.

Jake: será mejor que te revisen.

Finn: no amigo, no es nada… ya paso vamos a casa.

Así transcurre el dia en el reino de fuego, la noticia de que Finn había derrotado al terrible dragón se esparció como pólvora por todo el reino, mientras Caillat quien se encontraba en un viaje diplomático regresa al reino de fuego y se sorprende al saber que todo el reino hablaba de él, mientras se dirigía al castillo todos comentaban sobre las hazañas de Finn.

Gente de fuego: ¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! ¿Ya escucharon? ¡Dicen que Finn el humano derroto al dragón!

Guardia de fuego: el exnovio de la reina ¿en serio?

Gente de fuego: yo escuche que es tan fuerte como Billy.

Guardia de fuego: yo escuche que es tan fuerte que hace temblar la tierra de un solo golpe.

Caillat: ¡prff! (Dice con sarcasmo.) Exageran al describir las cualidades de ese niño no son tan asombrosas como todos dicen.

Guardia real: bueno yo escuche que enfrento al Lich en varias ocasiones y lo derroto.

Caillat: tonterías nadie que haya enfrentado al Lich ha vivido para contarlo.

Guardia real: ¿qué me dice del gran Billy?

Caillat: bueno él era… ¿porque estoy discutiendo con ustedes? (se retira.)

Continuo hacia el castillo pero en su camino solo escuchaba las proezas de Finn cosa que lo molestaba mucho al llegar al castillo es recibido por Flint.

Flint: ¡bienvenido Caillat! ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

Caillat: basta de formalidades ¿es cierto que el humano venció al dragón?

Flint: en efecto fue esta mañana.

Caillat: pues creo que le dan mucha importancia a ese niño, las cosas que hace no son tan increíbles.

Flint: ¿acaso escucho a alguien celoso?

Caillat: ¡para nada! yo también habría derrotado al dragón.

Flint: vencerlo no era una tarea sencilla, el tardo tres días tú te habrías extinguido antes de tocarlo.

Caillat: muy gracioso y ahora el reino le debe su gratitud por su hazaña. (Dice molesto.)

Flint: algo te sucede ¿acaso te intimida el humano?

Caillat: no solo estoy inconforme, no confió en él.

Flint: ¿inconforme de qué? ¿Acaso será porque lo nombraran caballero de fuego? ¿O porque pueden llegar a ser guardia de honor? ¿O porque temes que mi hermana aun sienta algo por él?

Caillat: ¿parece que sabes algo que yo ignoro?

Flint: ¿qué podría saber yo que tú no sepas?

Caillat: (lo mira fijamente.) si me llego a enterar que me ocultas algo yo…

Flint: ¿me estas amenazando? (Dice molesto.)

Caillat: es solo desconfianza.

Flint: esa actitud es más de alguien inseguro, Caillat. (Se retira.)

Caillat se queda pensando cuando llega la princesa.

Princesa flama: Caillat llegaste. (Le da un beso y un abrazo.) ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?

Caillat: fue largo y productivo, pero algo triste.

Princesa flama: ¿triste? ¿Por qué?

Caillat: porque estuve lejos de usted mi lady.

Princesa flama: qué lindo adoro tus halagos, pero debes estar cansado pasemos al comedor la cena esta lista para que puedas descansar pronto.

Caillat: después de usted mi lady.

Princesa flama: te vez pensativo ¿ocurre algo?

Caillat: no, no es nada… escuche que el humano derroto al dragón pero lo que no entiendo es ¿cómo se enteró de él?

Princesa flama: Flint se lo dijo.

Caillat: ya veo… ¿y lo recompensaras por ello?

Princesa flama: si el reino está en deuda con él, salvo muchas vidas en los días que enfrento al dragón se lo merece.

Ella lo toma de a mano y pasan al comedor, después de la cena y de conversar a cerca de su viaje, ambos se dirigen a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar, Caillat estaba muy pensativo la sola idea de saber que Finn regresaría al reino lo tenía más que molesto, decidido saca de un baúl un pequeño espejo recita unas palabras y un pequeño portal se abre al otro lado responde la voz de una mujer.

Caillat: mi lady lamento molestarla a esta hora, pero le tengo noticias.

Mujer misteriosa: espero que sean importantes.

Caillat: el dragón marino que envió… fue derrotado.

Mujer misteriosa: ¡eso no es posible! ¡Tardo menos de lo previsto!

Caillat: ella no fue quien lo derroto.

Mujer misteriosa: ¿entonces quien fue?

Caillat: fue el humano, al parecer Flint lo recluto para que lo aniquilara y su majestad lo recompensara dejándolo volver al reino.

Mujer misteriosa: Flint se está volviendo un riesgo para nuestros planes… asegúrate de que Finn no regrese al reino al menos por ahora.

Caillat: ¿pero cómo?

Mujer misteriosa: por lo que se ella le prohibió la entrada al reino, en sus leyes debe de haber algo que nos pueda ayudar… investigare mañana primera hora me comunicare contigo descansa por hoy y deja los celos a un lado o todo lo que hemos logrado hasta ahora habrá sido en vano.

Caillat: como lo ordene mi lady...

Oscuridad total nada se podía distinguir salvo un pequeño destello naranja, poco a poco el paisaje comienza a cambiar a un color rojizo el pequeño destello también cambia, había tomado forma era princesa flama quien miraba a su alrededor estaba confundida, temerosa, comienza a caminar todo se tornaba en caos, una cruel batalla se estaba librando, de pronto todas las sombras del lugar comenzaron a tomar forma se dirigen hacia ella quien comienza a atacar con bolas de fuego pero no les causa ningún daño, sin embargo las sombras la ignoraban por completo entonces voltea y observa como las sombras se desvanecían en un destello de luz, se preguntaba qué era lo que causo eso intenta acercarse sin embargo el camino se tornaba más largo, intento correr pero no lograba llegar a su destino a la distancia logra distinguir cinco destellos uno azul, otro verde, uno rojo, uno más de color café y el ultimo color plateado también distingue una sombra muy grande la misma sombra que la atormentaba desde hace tiempo, la sombra ataca a los destellos tres de ellos desaparecen y poco a poco distingue una silueta era Finn quien comienza a luchar con la sombra pero desaparece por completo en la oscuridad ella grita pero su voz no se oye y solo escucha unas palabras a media voz.

Voz misteriosa: es su destino… cuidado.

La sombra se percata de su presencia y la ataca solo logra distinguir unos ojos rojos.

Princesa flama: ¡ahh!

Guardia real: (se abre la puerta de golpe.) ¡Su majestad! ¿Majestad? ¿Se encuentra bien?

Princesa flama: estoy bien solo fue un mal sueño, otra vez.

Así comienza el dia para la princesa un dia bastante ocupado reuniones, atender las peticiones de los ciudadanos, arreglar los detalles de su boda, la ceremonia de nombramiento y muchos pendientes más la tenían bastante ajetreada, sin embargo Caillat estaba molesto así que se dispuso a tomar cartas en el asunto, era casi medio dia cuando Finn y Jake se dirigían hacia el reino.

Jake: Hermano sigo sin poder quitar esa imagen de mi mentecita esos dientes sí que apestaban.

Finn: vamos amigo ya supéralo, casi nos come si pero lo vencimos

Jake: ta bueno… mira compadre es ese sujeto.

Caillat los esperaba en la frontera del reino los miraba de una manera muy indiferente y recordaba lo que la mujer misteriosa le dijo en la mañana.

_**Cuatro horas antes.**_

Mujer misteriosa: investigue toda la noche y al parecer no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto, salvo una cosa… pero es un arma de doble filo, es tu decisión.

Caillat: ¿qué cosa es?

Mujer misteriosa: que lo retes a un duelo, el ganador decidirá el destino del perdedor, pero Finn no es un oponente fácil de vencer.

Caillat: ¿es la única manera?

Mujer misteriosa: si es lo único que puedes hacer si lo queremos fuera del reino.

Caillat: lo haré.

Mujer misteriosa: si estás muy seguro, adelante y suerte.

_**De regreso al presente.**_

Se sentía mucha tensión en el aire Caillat odiaba a Finn a mas no poder, aunque Finn lo detestaba no sentía odio alguno se preguntaba cómo alguien a quien no conocía podía sentir tanto odio hacia él, pero Caillat solo tenía una cosa en mente, sacar a Finn de la vida de la princesa.

Caillat: te esperaba humano.

Finn: escucha viejo no queremos problemas.

Caillat: aunque no los quiera ya los tienes.

Jake: ¿porque si nosotros no te hemos hecho algo?

Caillat: ¡escucha perro mágico el problema no es contigo es con él! sé que estas tras la mano de su majestad pero te recuerdo esto, ¡ya está comprometida conmigo!

Finn: eso ya lo sé no tienes que ponerte así.

Caillat: aun así no te permitiré que te presentes ante ella prepárate.

Jake: Finn soy tu hermano, sabes que te apoyo en todo pero en este caso no te comprometas.

Finn: tienes razón… no peleare contigo. (Guarda su espada.)

Caillat: cobarde ¡prepárate!

Caillat se disponía a atacarlo estaba a punto de asestar su golpe cuando una llamarada lo detiene.

Flint: ¡Ya Es Suficiente Caillat!

Caillat: Flint ¿porque lo defiendes?

Flint: me da igual lo que se hagan entre ustedes pero los lineamientos me obligan, así que no puedo permitir que pelees con él, al menos por ahora.

Caillat: ¿qué es lo que tratas de decir?

Flint: todo a su tiempo se paciente.

Caillat: bien… te salvaste por ahora humanito pero nos volveremos a ver. (Se retira.)

Finn: gracias por la ayuda.

Flint: quien dijo que vine a ayudarte lo ayude a él.

Jake: no entiendo. (Protesta.) Primero nos ayudas y luego nos ofendes ¿qué onda con tu vida?

Flint no dice ni una palabra solo convoca un escudo de flama en ambos y se retira.

Finn: uchalas nos dejó con las palabras en la boca.

Jake: Finn esto no me gusta creo que están planeando algo en tu contra yo digo que olvidemos todo este asunto y vallamos a casa además creo que el hermano de la princesa le conto tus planes a aquel otro.

Finn: (se queda pensativo un segundo y responde.) vamos se nos hace tarde.

Pasaba de medio dia y antes de llegar a l al llegar al castillo son recibidos por la guardia real quienes los llevan a la sala del trono donde son recibidos por una multitud que aplauden al verlos en el trono se encontraba la princesa, su hermano y Caillat quien miraba con desprecio a Finn todos guardan silencio y habla la princesa.

Princesa flama: Finn, Jake acérquense… habitantes del reino de fuego nos hemos reunido en este dia para honrar a dos grandes héroes cuya valentía no conoce límites, Finn el humano y Jake el perro…

La multitud aplaude y grita, el enojo de Caillat era más que evidente Flint lo nota y trata de calmarlo.

… sus acciones hablan por sí solas y en nombre de mi reino les damos las gracias por derrotar al dragón marino reciban estos reconocimientos. (Toma una medalla.) Lamento que esto sea breve… para ti jake el corazón de fuego se concede por actos de valentía sin precedentes mostrados en el campo de batalla y por la lealtad inquebrantable en situaciones de riesgo. (Se la coloca en el pecho.) Te la mereces.

Jake: gracias su majestad. (Hace una reverencia.)

Princesa flama: Finn el humano tu valentía y acciones en situaciones desesperadas dicen mucho de ti. (Coloca la misma medalla que le otorgo a jake.) El fénix inmortal se concede no solo por tu valentía y lealtad, también por tu nobleza, tu heroísmo y dedicación mostrados a lo largo de tu vida y que son un ejemplo a seguir. (Coloca la segunda medalla.) En el nombre de mi reino gracias.

La multitud aplaude y los ovaciona.

Princesa flama: Finn acércate… como agradecimiento de mi parte, de rodillas tengo algo especial para ti… (Caillat acerca una espada de fuego pero la princesa utiliza su propia espada.) En el nombre de mi reino por el poder que se me ha otorgado yo te nombro… guardia de honor.

La multitud queda atónita y Caillat no soporta más.

Caillat: (aplaude.) felicidades humano pero ¿eres digno de ser protector de su majestad?

Princesa flama: Caillat ¿qué estás haciendo? (Dice molesta.) ¿Porque te comportas así?

Caillat: lo siento mi lady esto es algo personal no confió en él, finn el humano por la ley del reino de fuego estatuto dos sección cinco yo te desafío… a un duelo.

La multitud se sorprende ante el desafío ya que era algo que no había ocurrido en mucho tiempo.

Princesa flama: ¿pero que estas?… ¡esa ley no es válida!

Flint: así está escrito mi lady, es la ley.

Princesa flama: ¡soy la reina por lo tanto anulo esa ley!

Flint: lo siento mi lady pero desde que formo el consejo solo ellos pueden anular la ley junto con usted por lo tanto está en su derecho de retarlo.

La princesa no tuvo otra opción ya que su hermano tenía la razón.

Flint: ¿bien? ¿Qué respondes Finn?

Jake: hermano no te comprometas.

Finn: este tipo me ha estado molestado desde que lo conocí, si eso quiere le daré gusto, Caillat yo acepto tu reto.

Flint: muy bien… acérquense este será un combate de desgaste pueden utilizar espada y escudo si lo desean gana quien quede en pie… ¿preparados?

Caillat saca lo que parece ser la empuñadura de una espada de pronto una hoja de fuego de color azul emana de ella Finn empuña su espada hierba

Flint: ¡peleen!

Ambos caminaban en círculo mirándose fijamente, cuando se detuvieron todos los presentes guardaron silencio, Caillat inicia se abalanza sobre Finn confiado en que su espada de fuego destruiría la tan famosa espada hierba, Finn bloquea el ataque y para el asombro de todos la espada resiste el embate gracias a que un escudo de flama se formó alrededor de esta, ambos chocan espadas repetidas veces mientas se miraban fijamente, ambos se empujan Caillat ataca con un mandoble en diagonal Finn lo esquiva haciéndose a un lado da media vuelta y conecta un golpe en el rostro de su oponente, Caillat se aparta y toma un respiro, Finn ataca con un mandoble horizontal Caillat salta hacia atrás mira a su alrededor sale de la sala del trono Finn lo sigue hasta los pasillos del palacio, Caillat se detiene lanza su mandoble Finn se barre para evitar el golpe Caillat aprovecha lo patea en el rostro mientras estaba en el suelo Finn lo empuja con los pies, lo mira fijamente mientras se pone de pie, Caillat salta intentando clavar su espada Finn lo esquiva ambos se miran y corren el uno contra el otro, con un movimiento rápido de espadas se atacan, quedan de espaldas Finn siente que algo recorre su rostro mientras que Caillat se revisa el pecho.

Caillat: eres bueno humanito, lo reconozco.

Finn: tú también. (Dice mientras se limpia la mejilla izquierda.)

La princesa está más que furiosa con ambos se preguntaba cómo podían actuar de una manera tan infantil, mientras tanto Finn y Caillat seguían combatiendo en los pasillos, Caillat lo ataca con un mandoble Finn lo bloquea lo toma del brazo y lo desarma, Caillat responde con un golpe en el estómago se aparta toma uno de los retratos y lo golpea con el desorientándolo, trata de desarmarlo pero su espada se sujeta a él, Finn lo golpea repetidas veces en el estómago y el rostro haciéndolo caer de rodillas esta por asestar el golpe final sin embargo se detiene y se aleja, Caillat toma su espada e intenta atacarlo por la espalda Finn lo percibe bloquea el golpe, Caillat contraataca con múltiples mandobles Finn los bloquea, Caillat le lanza una bola de fuego directo al rostro aprovecha, lo derriba, lo inmoviliza y comienza a golpearlo en el rostro repetidas veces, Finn logra liberarse ambos empuñan sus espadas están a punto de atacarse pero una gran barrera de fuego detiene el combate.

Princesa flama: ¡SUFUCIENTE! esto ya ido demasiado lejos no puedo ir contra la ley pero la ley me impide terminar con esto. (Se acerca a Finn.) No puedo creer lo infantiles que son resolviendo las cosas a golpes.

Finn no supo que decir intenta alcanzarla pero Caillat aparece frente a él y lo hiere en el pecho Finn responde con un mandoble que lo rosa dejándole una marca en el rostro.

Princesa flama: ¡DIJE QUE ERA SUFICIENTE GUARDIAS! ¡ARRESTENLOS!… ¡LLEVENLOS AL CALABOZO! me arreglare con ellos más tarde. (Dice bastante molesta.)

Los guardias los arrestan.

Jake: ¡FINN!

Princesa flama: lo siento Jake pero tendrás que esperarlo en las afueras del reino.

Más tarde en los calabozos del castillo.

Princesa flama: libérenlos.

Caillat: mi lady yo...

Princesa flama: silencio esto fue el colmo, me sorprende de ti Caillat te creí alguien diferente.

Caillat: mi lady esto ya había llegado a su límite y yo lo siento…

Princesa flama: tú y yo nos arreglaremos más tarde retírate. (Hace una reverencia y se retira.) En cuanto a ti Finn a pesar de todos estos años no has cambiado nada sigues comportándote como un niño.

Finn: lo sé y también lo hice y me disculpo pero desde que lo conocí me ha estado molestando y retándome….

Princesa flama: ¡EXCUSAS SIEMPRE EXCUSAS! (Grita furiosa da un profundo respiro trata de conservar la calma.) lamento todo esto pero desde este instante quedas desterrado del reino de fuego no quiero volver a verte ni saber que estuviste cerca de mi reino no quiero saber de ti. (Da media vuelta.)

Finn: eso dicta tu corazón.

Pf: porque insistes con eso yo no siento nada por ti ¡NO ME HAS TRAIDO MAS QUE PROBLEMAS DESEARIA NO HABERTE CONOCIDO ASI TODO LOQUE ME HA SUCEDIDO JAMAS HABRIA PASADO AHORA PODRIA SER MUY FELIZ SIN TI! (grita furiosa y da media vuelta.)

Finn: princesa. (Intenta poner su mano en su hombro se detiene y solo agacha la cabeza.) Como lo desee mi lady… lo único que lamento de todo lo que paso entre nosotros es haberte lastimado… tal vez no lo sientas por mí pero yo aún…

Princesa flama: Finn por favor vete no quiero llamar a los guardias.

Da media vuelta mientras las lágrimas comienzan a inundar sus ojos y se marcha con una herida más dolorosa que la que sentía.

Finn: adiós Phoebe. (Se marcha.)

Al oír esto ella solo cierra los ojos da un profundo respiro levanta la mirada y se retira, a las afueras del reino Jake esperaba mientras era vigilado por dos guardias estaba muy angustiado al no saber de su hermano cuando lo ve, se veía bastante mal su mirada estaba sumida en tristeza a punto de romper en llanto.

Jake: ¡Finn hermano! ¿Pero qué te hicieron esos infames?

Finn: termino amigo, todo terminó…


	11. Pequeña cita

_Tras los eventos ocurridos el día anterior, Finn necesita distraerse un poco y que mejor manera que con una no cita_

**Pequeña cita**

Al día siguiente

Pasaba de medio día y como ya se había hecho costumbre para Finn, subió a el techo de la casa del árbol a pensar en todo lo que ha pasado el dia de ayer mientras veía el horizonte, la actitud de la princesa hacia él le dejo muy en claro que lo que había entre ellos dos se terminó, por su parte Jake estaba un poco preocupado por el ya que su actitud había cambiado mucho así que sube a hablar con él.

Jake: Finn hermano.

Finn: si Jake ¿pasa algo? (Dice sin voltear.)

Jake: no lo sé ¿tú dime? haz actuado muy raro estos últimos días… Finn no me gusta verte de esa manera además ya empiezas a caer gordo por eso.

Finn: lo sé y lo siento es solo que… bueno creo que ya no importa, ella tenía razón no éramos el uno para el otro.

Jake: hay mijo todo este asunto te trae de cabeza ¿no es así?

Finn: sí y pensar que pude haber hecho una vida con ella, pero como siempre termino haciendo las cosas mal.

Jake: lo que necesitas es distraerte un poco ya sabes hacer cosas emocionantes o salir con alguien más, ya sabes como dice aquel dicho un clavo saca otro clavo

Finn: no lo sé amigo no creo que salir con otra persona sea una buena idea.

Jake: ¡ya se juguemos con Bmo! hace rato descargo un juego nuevo.

Finn: Jake solo quiero estar solas.

Jake: vamos haz el intento por mí. (Pone ojos de cachorrito.)

Finn: de acuerdo pero quita esa cara sabes que no me gusta.

Jake: he he he por eso lo hago he he eh.

No muy convencido Finn hace un esfuerzo para distraerse un poco y olvidar lo sucedido con princesa flama.

Finn: ¿y que juego es esta vez?

Jake: te encantara hermanito se llama los guerreros del sol, Bmo ven aquí y muéstrale a Finn la nueva adquisición.

Bmo: si jake.

Finn: ¿los guerreros del sol? ¿Qué no ya jugamos ese?

Jake: nada que ver hermanito este juego es de pelea, además el otro se llama los guardianes del sol nada que ver con este… solo espero que des batalla jovencito demuéstrame que eres un hombre hecho y derecho ¿o le zacateas miedoso? (Dice con tono retador y burlón.)

Finn: señor ha ofendido mi honor prepárese para ser derrotado.

Así los dos comenzaron a jugar, en un principio Finn no le entendía al modo de juego por lo cual Jake sacaba provecho para derrotarlo, pero al paso de los minutos comenzó a encontrar la manera de derrotarlo y con el paso de las horas ya era un profesional y después de diecinueve rondas seguidas.

Finn: ¡oh sí! lo vez te dije que te derrotaría.

Jake: ¡cálmate papi que esto aún no ha terminado! ya verás ¡última pelea!

Finn: hagámoslo

Pero en eso suena el teléfono de Jake.

Finn: ¿no vas a contestar?

Jake: ¡No hasta que te derrote!

Finn: ¿y si es algo importante?

Jake: lo dejare para después.

Paso un rato y el teléfono seguía sonando.

Jake: está bien ponle pausa.

Finn: no lo hare así que date prisa.

Bmo: parece que alguien va a perder.

Finn: ¡boom en tu cara amigo! ja ja ja.

Jake: si muy graciosos no hum… ¡hola!… ¡hola corazón!… si estoy bien no contestaba porque estaba animando a Finn… así… ¿desde qué hora?…no Bmo no me lo dijo (pone cara de culpa.) Si no, no es muy tarde…si lo que pasa es que ayer nombraron a Finn caballero del reino del fuego y no estábamos en casa… perdonar corazón voy para allá no me tardo (se oye que tocan la puerta) espera corazón Finn ¿puedes ir a ver quién toca?

Finn: claro, un segundo.

Abre la puerta y para su sorpresa era la princesa agua a quien tenía días de no verla.

Finn: ¡princesa agua!

Princesa agua: ¡hola Finn! ¿Cómo estás?

Finn: bueno yo la verdad…

Jake: Finn tengo que salir ¡guau princesa agua!

Princesa agua: hola Jake y por favor llámenme Kat.

Finn: ¿paso algo con arcoíris?

Jake: los papas de arcoíris vinieron de visita y como estuvimos ocupados con todo esto del asunto del caballero y la distracción de Bmo ya te imaginaras.

Princesa agua: ¿caballero? ¿Ahora eres caballero?

Jake: si ayer nombraron a Finn caballero y guardia de honor del reino del fuego.

Finn: si como sea. (Dice agachando la cabeza.)

Princesa agua: ¿sucede algo malo?

Jake: ustedes perdonaran pero voy a ver a mis suegros, no me esperes despierto llegare tarde.

Finn: bien amigo hasta luego. (Mira a la princesa.) ¿Dónde están mis modales gustar pasar?

Princesa agua: no gracias solo vine para… bueno yo… (Se sonroja.)

Finn: ¿pasa algo?

Princesa agua: este. (¿Cómo se lo digo?) (Dice pensando) ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

Finn se queda con la boca abierta no sabe reaccionar.

Finn: algo así como… ¿una cita?

Princesa agua: no exactamente… un pequeño paseo como amigos. (Dice con una ligera sonrisa.)

Finn: hum no lo sé.

Bmo: sería buena idea Finn. (Dice tratando de animarlo.) Con todo lo que te ha pasado en estos días deberías divertirte un poco y que mejor que con un amigo para hacerlo.

Finn duda un poco pero necesitaba olvidar lo que había sucedido y acepta.

Finn: me convenciste ¿te gustaría acompañarnos Bmo?

La princesa le hace señas a Bmo para que no acepte ir.

Bmo: lo siento Finn pero…quede con… Neptor para… armar… un… algo… tú sabes cosa de maquinaria y todo eso. (Sonríe un poco nervioso.)

Finn entrecierra los ojos como queriendo juzgar a Bmo

Finn: bien nos vemos después.

Bmo: hasta luego diviértanse. (Dice aliviado.)

Finn: bien princesa a ¿dónde te gustaría ir?

Princesa agua: bueno habrá un torneo en el reino de los duendes, el torneo anual del escudo y voy a participar ¿te gustaría competir o temes perder ante una princesa?

Finn: suena divertido ¿porque no?

Princesa agua: bien ¿y que esperamos?

Finn: hagámoslo. (Dice muy animado y trata de salir corriendo.)

Princesa agua: ¡hey tranquilo! deja fuerza y energía para el torneo. (Lo detiene tocando su pecho.)

Finn: auch. (Se dobla de dolor.) Eso sí que dolió.

Princesa agua: ¿pasa algo? ¿Estás bien? (Mira su mano y hay una pequeña marca de sangre.)

Finn: estoy bien es solo una pequeña herida.

Princesa agua: déjame ver.

Finn: no princesa estoy bien.

Princesa agua: por favor Finn déjame ayudarte.

Finn: (suspiro.) Está bien. (Se levanta la playera.)

Princesa agua: por glob ¿quién te hizo esto?

Finn: no quiero hablar de eso ahora, si lo hago solo arruinare tu día.

Princesa agua: bien respeto eso. (Comienza a cantar una canción con una melodía triste y comienza a llorar.)

Finn: princesa no llores yo…

La princesa pone su dedo sobre la boca de Finn y continua con su canto después lleva sus manos a sus ojos para limpiar sus lágrimas, enseguida las pone sobre su pecho sin dejar de cantar y un pequeño resplandor blanco cubre la herida, cuando termina su canción esta ya es cicatriz, sin embargo Finn no deja de mirar a la princesa se siente culpable por hacerla llorar así que le cuenta lo ocurrido.

Finn: ayer hubo una ceremonia en el reino e fuego para nombrarme caballero de fuego por haber librado al reino de un malvado dragón, y la princesa además de nombrarme caballero me nombro su guardia de honor para protegerla aunque no sé de qué podría protegerla, su prometido me reto a un duelo me quería fuera del reino y acepte, peleamos tan ferozmente que olvidamos las reglas del duelo y decidimos ajustar cuentas nos dejamos llevar lo cual molesto a la princesa y se interpuso en la lucha y el aprovecho para hacerme esto ella se enfureció y nos encerró, cuando nos liberó me hablo de una manera que jamás oí de ella y me desterró del reino, su actitud me dejo en claro que ella se olvidó de mí... se terminó. (Suspiro.)

Princesa agua: lo siento mucho Finn… pero creí que no querías hablar de lo que te ocurrió.

Finn: bueno no quería hacerte llorar de esa manera… solo quiero olvidar todo lo sucedido.

Princesa agua: ¿llorando?… no tonto lo que hice fue cantar una canción de sanación y mis poderes se manifiestan en forma de llanto.

Finn: ¿yo creí que?…

Princesa agua: mira olvida todo eso y démonos prisa o no llegaremos al torneo.

Finn solo se limita a sonreír mientras se ponía su playera se da la vuelta y la princesa no puede evitar ver unas marcas negras en su espalda.

Princesa agua: por el amor de… ¡Finn! ¿Qué te sucedió en la espalda?

Finn: ¿de qué hablas?

Princesa agua: tienes unas marcas en la espalda.

Finn: ah eso puede que un animal me las allá hecho, en realidad no lo recuerdo.

Princesa agua: esas marcas no parecen ser de un… espera ¿cómo no recuerdas cuando o que te las hizo?

Finn: nop solo recuerdo que Jake y yo íbamos por el bosque y algo nos atacó pero no recuerdo nada más, pero será mejor que continuemos no hay que llegar tarde.

La princesa lo miro de forma extraña pero no le dio importancia y se pusieron de nuevo en marcha. Había un silencio incomodo la princesa quería preguntarle tantas cosas pero no sabía cómo hacerlo y tampoco quería hacerlo sentir mal pensaba en varias preguntas cuando…

Finn: hola tierra a la princesa del agua.

Princesa agua: eh lo siento estaba distraída y ya te dije dime Kat.

Finn: ¿Kat es tu nombre o solo tu podo?

Princesa agua: mi nombre es Catherine pero todos en el palacio me dicen Kat.

Finn: oh ya veo bueno te decía que, ¿que habías hecho en este tiempo?

Princesa agua: bueno tú sabes lo típico de una princesa elemental de agua atender las peticiones de las sirenas, que últimamente están tristes, visitas a otros reinos, conferencias reales, si una vida muy interesante.

Finn: no sé cómo todas las princesas pueden soportar todo eso, para mí sería muy aburrido.

Princesa agua: lo sé pero es el deber de un gobernante, ver por la seguridad de su pueblo… además ¿cómo puedes asegurar que sería aburrido? no has sido rey.

Finn: bueno hace tiempo fui rey de los duendes cuando Jake y yo derrotamos a Xergiok, al principio fue divertido pero después se volvió una pesadilla no me dejaban hacer nada divertido nunca estaba solo ni siquiera podía masticar mi comida, todo lo hacían por mí y lo pero fue cuando no me dejaban defender a los inocentes o defender el reino por mi cuenta.

Princesa agua: retiro lo dicho si conoces la vida de un gobernante.

Caminaron por un rato mientras hablaban de las cosas que habían hecho en el tiempo que no se habían visto, paso media hora cuando llegaron al reino de los duendes.

Finn: bien llegamos el reino de los duendes ¿dónde será el torneo?

Princesa agua: no lo sé preguntemos a ese guardia.

Finn: buena idea ¿disculpa amigo?

Duende guardián: sí ¿que desean?

Finn: venimos al torneo del reino ¿sabes en donde será?

Duende guardián: si se llevara a las afueras de la salida este.

Finn: gracias amigo, vamos princesa es por aquí… (Minutos después.) Wow se ve que esto será bueno.

Llegaron a una arena improvisada bastante grande, había jaulas donde estaban las bestias más salvajes de OOO, un campo de tiro donde se destacaban los mejores arqueros y una arena de gladiadores donde los mejores guerreros del reino practicaban.

Princesa agua: Hay que registrarte si aún quieres participar

Finn: ¡bromeas esto está de locos! ¿En dónde me registro?

Princesa agua: vamos… (Lo lleva a donde está un viejo duende.) Venimos a participar en el torneo.

Duende: si un momento… llenen estas formas donde dice que el reino de los duendes no se harán responsables de mutilaciones, deformaciones, amputaciones o muerte… firmen y están en el competencia.

Llenaron las formas y después pasaron a una pequeña área donde apenas y cabían, los participantes esperaron un rato cuando el vocero real anunció la llegada del rey.

Vocero real: Damas y duendes, el silencioso Dan les da la bienvenida al 3er. torneo anual del escudo en donde demostraran quien es el mejor guerrero de la región, la competencia se dividirá en tres fases la primera será combate todos contra todos en donde los diez últimos participantes en quedar en pie pasaran a la siguiente fase…

Finn: ¿quiere decir que peleare contra ti?

Princesa agua: despreocúpate… por ahora.

… que será la competencia de tiro con arco, en donde los seis participantes con el puntaje más alto pasaran a la siguiente fase que será el duelo uno a uno en donde se coronara al campeón sin más que decir ¡QUE COMIENZE EL COMBATE!

Los competidores pasaron a la gran arena donde había una gran multitud que entere gritos y aplausos elogiaban a sus favoritos, los competidores saludan al rey y comienza el combate Finn procuro no confrontar a la princesa por lo cual cruzo al otro lado de la arena mientras esquivaba a los competidores que se encontraba en el camino cuando llego a sus objetivo empuño su espada hierva, enfrento a seis caballeros duende los cuales con lanzas y espadas atacaron a Finn quien esquiva a los dos primeros lanceros toma la lanza del tercero por la mitad y la clava en el suelo acto seguido lo golpea en el rostro, el cuarto duende lo ataca con su espada Finn lo esquiva y ataca a los otros dos duendes con su espada giratoria los manda a volar un par de metros mientras los duendes restantes lo sorprenden por la espalda. Mientras que al otro lado de la arena princesa agua no tiene dificultad en derrotar a sus oponentes ya que usaba un látigo de agua con el cual los golpeaba desde una distancia segura impidiéndoles acercarse a ella, hacia su mejor esfuerzo intentaba impresionar a Finn pero cuando lo busco para ver su expresión no lo vio por ningún lado y durante más de una hora uno a uno muchos de los participantes quedaban fuera a causa de ellos tanta era su concentración que en un determinado tiempo espada y látigo chocaron, quedando frente a frente uno del otro, de pronto el vocero del rey proclamo.

Vocero real: Damas y duendes tenemos a nuestros diez finalistas que pasaran a la siguiente fase.

El público aplaudía y ovacionaba a los competidores.

Vocero real: la siguiente fase se llevara a cabo el día de mañana en la frontera de la llanura con el pantano encantado así que competidores tómense el resto del día se lo merecen y afinen bien su puntería nos veremos el día de mañana.

Ya en la salida Finn esperaba a la princesa.

Finn: por aquí princesa, quería darte las gracias princesa eso fue genial, el combate aclaro muchas cosas en mi mente gracias por invitarme al torneo.

Princesa agua: fue un gusto y… ¿qué te parece si para celebrar vamos a almorzar y después vamos a divertirnos?

Finn: … no lo sé.

Princesa agua: vamos no seas aguafiestas.

Finn: de acuerdo está bien pero esta vez déjeme invitarla mi lady. (Dice con tono burlón.)

Princesa agua: acepto su invitación caballero. (Hace una reverencia.)

Así Finn lleva a la princesa a un lugar donde puedan almorzar dentro del reino de los duendes ya que no conocía muchos lugares para comer, por lo general siempre comía en casa o en el dulce reino pero a la princesa no le desagrado en lo absoluto solo quería pasar tiempo de calidad con él, así llegaron a un pequeño lugar donde servían a petición del cliente, para el almuerzo Finn pidió su platillo favorito pastel de carne y la princesa pidió algo más pequeño un sándwich Finn se sorprendió pensaba que por ser una princesa pediría algo de más categoría la princesa se da cuenta de la mirada de Finn y le pregunta.

Princesa agua: ¿pasa algo Finn?

Finn: no, no es nada solo pensaba.

Princesa agua: déjame leer tu mente... ¿pensabas que por ser una princesa no puedo comer un simple sándwich? ¿No es así?

Finn: wow realmente puedes leer la mente. (Se comienza a sonrojar.)

Princesa agua: ja ja ja ay Finn aunque sea un miembro de la realeza soy de gustos sencillos.

Finn se sonroja como tomate.

Princesa agua: ja jaja ojala pudieras ver tu rostro ja ja ja.

Finn: ¿porque? (Dice avergonzado.)

Princesa agua: pareces un tomate ja jaja.

Finn: y… que… (Mira a su alrededor y ve a los competidores del torneo.) Oye ¿y cuál es el premio para el ganador del torneo? (Pregunta tratando de cambiar el tema.)

Princesa agua: ja ja ja da… ja ja dame un segundo… ja ja ay… ya (respira profundo.) perdona… ¿cuál era tu pregunta?

Finn: ¿Cuál es el premio para el ganador del torneo?

Princesa agua: el premio… parar el ganador además de un trofeo y una recompensa en oro se le concederá un escudo familiar a imaginación del ganador.

Finn: ósea ¿cómo un símbolo?

Princesa agua: quien gane podrá crear un escudo que lo distinguir a él y a su familia por generaciones.

Finn: oh ya veo. (Llega el camarero.)

Camarero: sus órdenes un sándwich para su majestad…

Princesa agua: gracias.

Camarero: y pastel de carne para su acompañante...

Finn: se ve delicioso.

Camarero: buen provecho.

Ambos: gracias.

Paso un rato y cuando terminaron de almorzar…

Finn: eso estuvo delicioso. (Dice satisfecho.)

Princesa agua: si hay que almorzar juntos más a menudo.

Finn: tal vez.

Princesa agua: oye ¿conoces algún lugar donde podamos divertirnos? ya sabes pasarla bien. (Pregunta un poco sonrojada.)

Finn: conozco muchos lugares pero casi la mayoría no son apropiados para una princesa… hum conozco dos lugares uno con ambiente disco y el otro muy fiestero… pero sabes pensándolo bien vamos.

Princesa agua: ¿A dónde?

Finn: confía en mí.

Así ambos se dirigieron a las verdes praderas y después de caminar por un rato llegaron a un bosque y encontraron a un viejo conocido la princesa se asusta un poco al ver a una enorme bestia…

Princesa agua: Finn espera ¿qué haces? es peligroso.

Finn: descuida es un amigo.

Era la bestia donde festejaba Fidel fiestas.

Finn: hola muchachote ¿cómo estás?

La bestia levanta el pulgar.

Finn: ¿podemos entrar?

La bestia asiente y abre la boca.

Princesa agua: ¿qué estás loco?

Finn: vamos es seguro confía en mí. (Extiende su mano.)

No muy convencida princesa agua toma la mano de Finn y cierra los ojos por cada paso que daba escuchaba el sonido de un buen ambiente abre los ojos, música rock, dance, baile, karaoke, bocadillos había todo lo necesario para una gran fiesta.

Princesa agua: ¿osos fiesteros? que buen ambiente ¿cómo elegiste este lugar?

Finn: bueno sonara algo extraño pero el otro lugar está en el reino slime pero la princesa slime y yo fingimos estar casados hace un par de años para que ella no perdiera su reino a manos de su malvada hermana y tal vez no estoy seguro pero podrían destronarla si llego con alguien más.

Princesa agua: ya veo sí que tienes una vida muy interesante. (Dice con malicia.)

Finn: bueno venimos a divertirnos que esperamos ¡a bailar!

Princesa agua: espera.

Finn: ¿qué pasa?

Princesa agua: no se… bailar muy bien

Finn: solo se tú misma mira y aprende, este es el baile de la ciencia.

Finn y la princesa bailaron por un rato mientras él le mostraba todos sus bailes que hacían reír mucho a la princesa, después de un rato se sentaron a descansar y aunque la fiesta estaba de lo más divertida a Finn le daba algo de nostalgia por Jake, ya que el animaba muy bien las fiestas, después del descanso participaron en un concurso de karaoke en donde la princesa demostraba que era buena cantante ya que los osos aplaudían y cantaban al compás de ella, después del concurso que por cierto gano la princesa comieron bocadillos como cena ya que era noche así que decidieron que era hora de irse a casa, de camino se adentraron en un bosque que le resultaba familiar a Finn siguieron caminando y encontraron una feria, Finn recordó era la feria donde él y princesa flama salieron divertirse una vez, al ver la feria la princesa agua le comento a Finn si quería ir pero ahora él era el pensativo.

Princesa agua: oye Finn ¿qué te parece si vamos? Finn, hola tierra a Finn… Finn ¿me oyes?

Finn: eh lo ¿siento decías?

Princesa agua: ¿sucede algo?

Finn: …recuerdos, esa feria me trajo muchos recuerdos.

Princesa agua: ¿tienen que ver con cierta chica de fuego?

Finn: si… lo siento princesa pero creo que es hora de ir a casa.

Princesa agua: Finn debes de dejar de pensar en ella no lo vez solo te haces daño a ti mismo.

Finn: lo sé. (Dice algo molesto.) Pero no es fácil sacarte a alguien del corazón y fingir que no pasó nada… no lo entenderías.

Princesa agua: aunque no lo creas te entiendo a la perfección. (Dice con un semblante triste.)

Finn: lo siento princesa no quería…

Princesa agua: descuida será mejor irnos.

Finn: si sirve de algo… me divertí mucho el día de hoy.

Princesa agua: yo también me divertí.

Siguieron caminando pero ahora el silencio era de tristeza ella pensaba que a pesar de todo lo que habían hecho hoy Finn seguía pensando en princesa flama, tiempo después llegan a un río.

Princesa agua: desde aquí puedo llegar a casa… gracias Finn por todo.

Finn: gracias a ti princesa y lamento mucho lo de hace rato.

Princesa agua: solo tengo una pregunta.

Finn: ¿Cuál?

Princesa agua: ¿crees que algún día podrás olvidarla?

Finn: …solo el tiempo lo dirá y are todo lo posible para poder hacerlo. (Dijo en tono triste.)

Princesa agua: ya veo. (Le da un beso en la mejilla.) Cuídate. (Se lanza al río.)

Finn: hasta luego Kat.

De camino a casa Finn fue pensando en todas las cosas que sus amigos le decían y tomaba en cuenta que actuaba de manera egoísta al solo pensar en sus problemas, así que tomo una decisión, cuando llego a casa sube y Jake lo esperaba.

Jake: que hay compadre ¿cómo te fue?

Finn: hola amigo… me fue bien, al principio.

Jake: déjame adivinar ¿lo arruinaste?

Finn: si… pero eh tomado una decisión.

Jake: así ¿y cuál es?

Finn: de ahora en adelante no más lloriqueo ni más tristeza seguiré con mi promesa de ayudar a quien más lo necesita, ya no será más yo y solo yo ahora será todo el mundo eh decidido ser más fuerte.

Jake: ¿y cómo piensas hacer eso?

Finn: tomare el entrenamiento con los guardianes.

Jake: ¡vas a ir con los guardianes! ¿Estás seguro de eso compadre?

Finn: si es hora de seguir adelante.

Jake: bueno al menos hablas con sensatez aunque no me agrada tu idea pero te apoyo.

Finn: gracias viejo por cierto ¿cómo te fue?

Jake: ah nada que contar mejor vámonos a dormir estoy algo cansado.

Finn: buena idea yo también estoy muy cansado mañana será un nuevo día.

Jake: sí que si a dormir.

Ambos ríen y se disponen a dormir…


	12. El guardián de los portales

Tratando de encontrar una explicación a sus pesadillas, princesa flama y compañía se embarcan fuera de OOO, en lo que párese ser una sencilla misión.

**_El guardián de los portales._**

_Seis meses después._

Era una bella tarde en las cercanías de un bosque, los rayos del sol bañaban los arboles de color naranja, la oscuridad de la noche envolvía poco a poco el entorno, se puede apreciar a princesa flama caminando por el lugar tan feliz y tranquila, camino por un rato de pronto el paisaje empezó a convertirse en desolación, tuvo una terrible sensación que recorrió todo su cuerpo, siguió caminando llego a lo que parecía ser la entrada de una ciudad que al parecer había sido víctima de una terrible batalla, recorrió el lugar mirando atentamente a su alrededor tratando de buscar un camino seguro, de pronto lo vio era Finn portaba una armadura color plata pero no estaba solo atrás de él estaban cuatro personas más, ella no los conocía eran dos hombres y dos mujeres, todos eran atacados por una sombra, la misma sombra que había visto antes, ellos también atacaban pero de un rápido movimiento la sombra los lanza por los aires y caen estrepitosamente Finn se levanta traía en su mano izquierda un cristal negro, la sombra lo ataca y antes de que pueda tocarlo el destruye el cristal con su espada pero una bola de fuego lo engulle por completo, ella trata de llegar a él pero no puede solo escucha una voz diciendo cuidado la sombra mira fijamente a la princesa y se lanza sobre ella…

Princesa flama: ahh.

Entran la guardia real, Flint y Caillat.

Guardia real: ¡Su majestad! ¡Majestad! ¿Se encuentra bien?

Princesa flama: si estoy bien… pueden retirarse... no se preocupen solo fue otro mal sueño.

Flint: ya es la décima vez esta semana.

Caillat: y honestamente es preocupante.

Flint: ¿y de qué trata tu sueño?

Pasaron unos minutos cuando entra el vocero real con una importante noticia.

Vocero real: disculpe su alteza sé que es un mal momento pero madre naturaleza vino a verla para tratar asuntos importantes.

Caillat: descuida yo la atenderé mientras procura descansar y me disculpare en tu nombre. (Sale de la habitación.)

Flint: se ve bastante animado… (Mira su expresión.) Sabes todo esto me da un mal presentimiento ¿porque no pides consulta?

Princesa flama: ¿pero con quién?

Flint: buena pregunta.

Princesa flama: bueno tengo a alguien en mente.

Flint: bueno si vas a salir quisiera acompañarte.

Princesa flama: muy bien partiremos después del desayuno.

Después del desayuno alistaron el carruaje real que era impulsado por cuatro lobos de fuego, partieron hacia el norte la princesa intentaba olvidar su sueño sin embargo esta vez lo sintió tan real al grado de sentir miedo su hermano estaba muy preocupado aunque pensaba que quizás solo sean nervios ya que había pasado por cosas muy estresantes en este último mes, así que tuvo el valor de comentar su opinión.

Flint: sabes estaba pensando ¿y si todo esto es solo un ataque de nervios? ya sabes por lo que has pasado en este mes, además ten en cuenta que no has dormido bien.

Princesa flama: no lo creo tengo una terrible sensación como si algo malo fuera a pasar además ¿porque siempre sueño con esa sombra? ¿Con Finn? Pero esas personas eso es nuevo aunque recuerdo que antes eran destellos y ¿Porque él se lleva la peor parte? y sobre todo esa voz diciéndome cuidado y que es su destino.

Flint: ¿lo extrañas verdad?

Princesa flama: ¿porque dices eso?

Flint: Bueno nadie ha sabido nada de el en seis meses ¿no tienes curiosidad de saber que fue de él? ¿Si está bien? ¿O Si aún vive?

Princesa flama: él puede cuidarse solo. (Su semblante cambia.)

Flint: lo extrañas estoy seguro.

Princesa flama: quizás… un poco.

Flint: sigo creyendo que cometes un error.

Princesa flama: ahora no hermano por favor. (Dice molesta.)

Flint: tarde o temprano te darás cuenta y quizás sea demasiado tarde.

Ella lo mira con enojo pero en el fondo sabía que quizás él tenía razón, tenía mucho sin saber de él y a pesar de haberlo exiliado sentía un poco de tristeza, habían pasado seis meses y nadie en OOO sabía algo al respecto.

Flint: yo pienso que deberían arreglar las cosas antes de… ya sabes.

Princesa flama: quizás tengas razón.

Continuaron su camino y después de un rato habían llegado al dulce reino los ambos se dirigieron al castillo, de camino la princesa observa a una pareja de dulces con sus hijos y a su mente llega un recuerdo que la hace sonreír dulcemente, ya en el castillo son anunciados por piñata y mentita los recibe.

Mentita: ¡majestades! es un honor tenerlos de visita ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?

Princesa flama: buscamos a dulce princesa es de suma importancia.

Mentita: la dulce princesa está en su laboratorio los llevare hacia allá síganme por favor.

Flint: bueno creo que esperare aquí ya sabes porque.

Princesa flama: de acuerdo nos vemos después.

En el laboratorio se escucha mucho ruido la puerta se abre y una pila de cosas cae delante de ellos.

Mentita: princesa…

Dulce princesa: ahora no mentita estoy muy ocupada.

Mentita: princesa la reina flama ha venido a verla.

Dulce princesa: bien gracias puedes retirarte… disculpa el desorden.

Princesa flama: ¿sucede algo malo?

Dulce princesa: no es solo que han desaparecido varios compuestos químicos y hago un inventario para saber si falta algo más… ¿y a qué se debe tu visita?

Princesa flama: bueno…

Un rato después.

Dulce princesa: bueno en mi opinión eso es algo absolutamente irreal.

Princesa flama: ¿qué quieres decir?

Dulce princesa: bueno el sueño es la pérdida de conciencia con el mundo exterior, con lo cual la sensibilidad y la actividad desaparecen, también disminuye la función del centro nervioso y las funciones orgánicas y lo que es más importante los sueños son imágenes que vez mientras duermes por lo tanto no son reales.

Princesa flama: ¿qué me dices de los sueño que se vuelven realidad?

Dulce princesa: coincidencia… quizás tus pesadillas se deban a otro factor como el estrés o los sentimientos reprimidos.

Princesa flama: ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿Acaso crees que me dejo llevar por mis problemas?

Dulce princesa: se por lo que has pasado en estos meses el asunto de Finn, la invasión a tu reino además se nota que no has dormido bien… en pocas palabras te estas dejando llevar por el estrés.

Princesa flama: no, no lo creo es… no sabría cómo explicarlo estoy confundida y preocupada como si algo malo estuviera por ocurrir.

Dulce princesa: bueno aunque las probabilidades de que eso ocurra son altas Finn puede cuidarse solo, además Jake está con él.

Princesa flama: ¿creí que podrías ayudarme? (Dice desilusionada.) Cometí un error al venir.

Dulce princesa: está bien conozco a alguien que podría resolver tu problema.

Princesa flama: ¿en serio? ¿Y quién es?

Dulce princesa: su nombre es Erzel es gobernante del mundo de los sueños, aunque llegar a su reino será un gran desafío.

Princesa flama: ¿Por qué? ¿Está muy lejos? ¿Es muy peligroso?

Dulce princesa: no y si, su reino esta fuera de esta realidad solo puedes llegar a él por medio de un portal pero la mayoría de ellos fueron sellados por su guardián después de que el rey helado casi destruye la existencia misma.

Princesa flama: oh si lo recuerdo ¿pero entonces como poder llegar al reino? y no me digas que durmiendo.

Dulce princesa: bueno recuerdas a Lilith, ella dijo que si algún día necesitábamos su ayuda solo había que contactarla, supongo que si le pides permiso de usar el portal hacia el reino de os sueños ella te ayudara.

Princesa flama: se oye fácil y ¿dónde la encuentro?

Dulce princesa: bueno en realidad no tengo ni idea, pero conozco a una persona que puede ayudarte.

Al oír esto el corazón de princesa flama se acelera.

Princesa flama: te refieres a… no, no lo sé… no sabemos dónde puede estar.

Dulce princesa: ¿estás bien?

Princesa flama: bueno hace mucho que no se de Finn no, no sé qué reacción tomar.

Dulce princesa: espera ¿porque crees que esa persona es Finn?

Princesa flama: ¿acaso no lo es?

Dulce princesa: no, y seré sincera solo lo vi una vez y eso fue hace un par de meses dijo que quería cumplir tu deseo y desde entonces no eh vuelto a saber de él.

Princesa flama: (suspiro) todo es mi culpa fui yo quien lo obligo a irse, le dije que no quería volver a verlo o saber de él.

Dulce princesa: auch eso debió doler. (Ríe.) Uy lo siento… pero sabes jamás vi a Finn doblegarse ante nadie contigo fue diferente… y aunque me cuesta admitirlo el aun siente algo por ti, deberían hablar ya sabes arreglar las cosas antes de mañana.

Princesa flama: lo sé pero ¿y si no lo vuelvo a ver?

Dulce princesa: algo me dice que lo veras más pronto de lo que te imaginas… no me preguntes es una corazonada… mejor concentrémonos en cómo encontrar a Lilith.

Tiempo después Flint y princesa flama seguían a dulce princesa hacia un cuarto subterráneo en donde había muchos aparatos extraños, teclea unas palabras en un monitor y la puerta se abre.

Dulce princesa: bien llagamos.

Flint: ¿y qué hacemos aquí?

Dulce princesa: su búsqueda comienza en el reino de AAA es una tierra similar a la nuestra las ubicaciones de los reinos es la misma la diferencia son sus habitantes

Flint: ¿Qué buscaremos ahí?

Dulce princesa: la única persona que sabe dónde pueden encontrar a Lilith es Fiona la humana.

Conecta una máquina y comienza a ingresar datos en una computadora, de pronto la habitación se torna de color azul y se abre un portal.

Dulce princesa: por motivos de seguridad el portal los dejara en medio de la pradera.

Flint: espera ¿Cómo sabemos que no nos desterraras de esta dimensión?

Dulce princesa: Flint trata de olvidar la rivalidad que tenemos por el bienestar de ambos reinos… solo traten de confiar en mí.

Princesa flama: bueno dejemos de perder el tiempo, es hora.

Flint: no sé por qué pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

Princesa flama: descuida no tardaremos mucho, eso espero.

Al otro lado del portal se puede apreciar un día soleado con unas cuantas nubes, un paisaje verde y a lo lejos se puede apreciar la casa del árbol la princesa y su hermano cruzan el de pronto este se cierra.

Dulce princesa: quizás debí decirles que Finn y Jake también están ahí.

Al otro lado.

Flint: ¿y bien que hacemos ahora?

Princesa flama: bueno creo que debemos ir a la casa del árbol quizás esté ahí.

Comenzaron a caminar y cerca de la casa del árbol, todas las criaturas que encontraban en su camino comentaban y observaban a los extraños visitantes acto que hace molestar a Flint.

Flint: ¿Qué tanto nos miran? (dice muy molesto.) ¿Acaso no habían visto personas como nosotros?

Princesa flama: tranquilo para ellos somos extraños, quizás conocen a nuestro opuestos y se les hace extraña nuestra presencia.

Flint: espera quieres decir ¿que existen opuestos de nosotros aquí?

Princesa flama: en efecto.

Pronto Flint se queda mirando fijamente a la casa del árbol, pareciera que uno vio a alguien que no esperaba encontrar ahí y se hacían una pregunta bastante inquietante la princesa nota su actitud y mira en la misma dirección que él, para su sorpresa ve a Jake y a dos Bmos reparando un agujero en el techo de la planta baja.

Jake: (martillando.) listo con eso quedo muy bien, a ver jovencitos ¿espero que con eso hallan aprendido la lección?

Bmo paralelo: ¿Cuál lección? Si el que hizo el agujero fuiste tú.

Jake: pero que… óigame no quieren inculparme por su crimen.

Bmo: pero tú quitaste el soporte para poder acomodar el sofáaa…

Jake: ¿qué les sucede? ¿Bmo? ¿Me están oyendo? ¿Bmo? (Voltea.)

Princesa flama: ¿Jake? ¿Bmo? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

Ambos estaban sorprendidos al igual que Bmo paralelo ya que jamás en la vida imaginaron encontrarse con ellos sobre todo en el reino de AAA así que Jake intenta fingir, cuando aparece Cake con una jarra de limonada estaba concentrada tarareando una melodía que no nota a los visitantes, se estira para ver las reparaciones.

Cake: bien, muy bien muchachitos hicieron muy buen trabajo, espero que para la próxima nos avises antes de mover algo y lo digo por ti Jake. (Voltea.) ¿Interrumpo algo?

Jake solo se golpea el rostro con la palma de su mano, mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí Fiona y Finn volvían de casa de Marshall.

Finn: me siento algo ridículo.

Fiona: ve el lado positivo te ves más varonil.

Finn: gracias. (Sonrojado.) Supongo… aunque tú no te vez nada mal ¿y qué hay contigo y Marshall? veo que ya se llevan mejor.

Fiona: un poco, así que lo intentaremos una vez más espero que esta vez funcione, yo sé que es un ser inmortal y es el rey de los vampiros adema que su madre me detesta, pero no renunciare tan fácilmente y si eso no funciona... bueno el destino lo dirá después… ¿y qué hay de ti?

Finn: no lo sé y la verdad…

Fiona: wo wo wow. (Lo detiene.) ¿Es quien creo que es?

Finn: ¿qué? (Voltea.) No.

Cake: Fiona, Fiona ven date prisa.

Fiona: parece que no hay vuelta atrás amigo.

Todos se sorprende al ver la nueva apariencia de ambos, Finn había dejado de usar sus pantaloncillos cortos por uno completo aunque el color no cambio, traía unas botas color café que casi le llegaban a las rodillas, una camisa de manga larga color azul remangada hasta los codos, un chaleco color azul marino había cambiado su mochila verde por una de color café más grande y su gorro solo cubría su pelo dejando ver su rostro y cuello, por su parte Fiona vestía unos shorts entallados de color azul, una blusa del mismo color que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, había cambiado su gorro por una diadema con las características orejas de conejo, una mochila terciada y a la cintura un cinturón color café con una pequeña daga de cristal a un costado, ya todos reunidos se miran entre sí, todo queda en un silencio muy incómodo.

Fiona: ¿en qué podemos ayudarle majestad?

Princesa flama: que… oh hemos venido por un asunto de suma importancia… necesitamos localizar a Lilith guardiana de los portales y nos informaron tú eres la única que puede ayudarnos.

Fiona: hum eso será algo complicado la última vez que alguien acudió a ella casi destruye la existencia y… (Se queda pensando). Bien lo consultare con ella pero para poder hacerlo necesito algunas cosas, lo primero y lo más importante es lava recién expulsada del centro de la tierra eso será trabajo para ustedes dos (señala a Flint y a Jake) pueden encontrarla en el reino de fuego y si tienen dificultades solo digan que Fiona los envía ha y algo más la lava no debe endurecerse.

Flint: ¿y eso para qué?

Fiona: no sé dónde encontrar a Lilith pero sé cómo la puedo contactar pero para poder hacerlo necesito eso y otras cosas, bien… Bmo y Cake ustedes vallan al calabozo de mama y traigan un cristal de color verde

Cake: enterado.

Fiona: tu Finn en la parte de atrás busca una maquina holográfica y por ultimo majestad espere adentro, otro Bmo ayúdala a prepararse con aluminio.

Bmo: de acuerdo.

Todos se retiran y Finn se acerca a Fiona

Finn: oye Fiona ¿y todo eso para qué?

Fiona: (sonríe.) ya me lo agradecerás.

Minutos más tarde princesa flama estaba sola en la casa observaba su alrededor veía varias fotos de Fiona, Cake y muchas otras pero hubo una en especial que le llamo la atención, una donde estaba ella, dulce princesa, Finn, Jake, Fiona, Cake y el rey helado abrazando a las chicas, miró fijamente a Finn recordando ese día cuando de pronto el entra.

Finn: Fiona ¿estás aquí?

Princesa flama: Finn me asustaste. (Dice nerviosa.)

Finn: lo siento no sabía que estabas aquí.

Ahí estaban después de seis meses de no saber el uno del otro, Finn se sentía incómodo ya que no sabía que hacer o que decir, por su parte la princesa estaba nerviosa, sentimiento que no había sentido en un tiempo pero comprendió que era necesario hacer las paces con él.

Princesa flama: y… ¿cómo estás?

Finn: bien eso creo.

Princesa flama: Finn yo… yo quiero disculparme por todas las cosas tan horrible que dije aquel día, me deje llevar por la ira y no pensaba con claridad porque de no ser por ustedes yo seguiría encerrada en esa lámpara.

Finn: no princesa soy yo quien debería disculparse, me comporte de una manera inapropiada y es inaceptable para un héroe.

Princesa flama: ¿no estas molesto?

Finn: yo jamás estaría enojado contigo al contrario siempre estaré ahí por si algún día necesitas ayuda.

Princesa flama: gracias Finn. (Lo abraza y lo lastima en el proceso.) Lo siento yo no quería…

Finn: descuida no es nada y yo también te extrañe.

Princesa flama: eso quiere decir que somos amigos de nuevo.

Finn: por su puesto.

Princesa flama: gracias Finn… hay algo más que quiero decirte… el dia de mañana yo…

En ese instante oyen a Jake y a Flint llegar al igual que Bmo paralelo y Cake la princesa sale a recibirlos y también Fiona que mira fijamente a Finn.

Finn: ¿Qué? ¿Porque me miras así?

Fiona: ¿y bien?

Finn: (sonríe) gracias Fiona eres increíble.

Fiona: por nada vamos… bien ¿lo consiguieron?

Flint: si no dijiste cuanto querías así que trajimos esto. (Muestra un pequeño puño.)

Fiona: eso será suficiente y ustedes.

Cake le muestra un cristal grande de color verde y Finn la maquina holográfica.

Fiona: bien ahora pongan todo aquí. (Saca un recipiente.) Quédense aquí en lo que me comunico con ella.

Flint: ¿y cómo lo harás?

Fiona: es secreto. (Cierra la puerta)

Dentro fiona tira todas las cosas a la basura y saca un pequeño amuleto recita unas palabras, un pequeño portal se abre y le responde la voz dulce de una mujer.

Fiona: hola Lilith disculpa la molestia.

Lilith: hola Fiona ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

Fiona: necesito un favor…

Después de esperar unos minutos Fiona sale de la casa.

Fiona: bueno hable con ella y accedió a recibirnos a todos sin excepción.

Princesa flama: ¿quieres decir que todos tenemos que ir?

Fiona: si esa fue la condición.

Flint: ¿pero porque todos?

Fiona: no lo dijo lo cual es muy raro en ella pero bueno, actualmente vive en el castillo de la ciudad de los magos hablamos con la gran maestra de ceremonias y no habrá problemas para acceder a la cuidad, empaque algunas cosas para el camino así que nosotros iremos y ustedes dos. (Señala a ambos Bmos.) Se encargaran de cuidar la casa y no quiero fiestas ¡entendido!

Bmo: entendido

Bmo paralelo: no te preocupes

Fiona: bien es hora de irnos.

Ya todos reunidos emprenden el camino hubo mucho silencio por parte de la princesa y su hermano, Finn, Jake y Cake iban más adelante estaban muy alegres riendo de bromas que hacían entre ellos.

Flint: se ven diferentes ¿no lo crees? (comenta en voz baja.)

Princesa flama: perdón ¿Qué decías?

Flint: ¿estás bien? te eh notado que actúas algo extraño.

Princesa flama: estoy bien, solo estoy pensando en cómo decirle, se ve tan tranquilo y alegre.

Flint: ¿te gustaría saber que fue de el en este tiempo? ¿Verdad?

Princesa flama: si pero creo será mejor en otra ocasión…

Mientras

Cake: si esa fue buena.

Finn: si fue algo bien súper ya sabes.

Jake: sabes compadre me da gusto verte contento no te había visto reír así en mucho tiempo.

Finn: si es cierto se siente bien y es por ella.

Cake: perdón yo creí que tú… ¿ya sabes?

Finn: no, aun no pero me da mucho gusto verla de nuevo.

Pasado de medio día llagan a la ciudad la entrada se revela automáticamente al momento en que ellos se acercan, cruzan y la entrada se cierra, continúan su camino, ya en el castillo Fiona y princesa flama entran, mientas los demás esperan afuera.

Fiona: ¡hola hay alguien en casa!

Gran maestra de ceremonias: adelante Fiona la humana te estaba esperando ¿y usted es?

Princesa flama: mi nombre es Phoebe soy gobernante del reino de fuego.

Gran maestra de ceremonias: vaya no creí que el rey Phil hubiera contraído matrimonio.

Fiona: ¡no!... Perdón, ella viene de otro mundo, otra dimensión, es del reino de OOO.

Gran maestra de ceremonias: ya veo ¿y que la trae a nuestro reino majestad?

Princesa flama: eh venido hasta aquí para solicitar una audiencia con Lilith guardiana de los portales es de suma importancia.

Gran maestra de ceremonias: (su semblante cambia.) ¿Lilith? ¿Y cuál es el motivo por el que desea verla?

Princesa flama: para encontrar a la reina Erzel.

Gran maestra de ceremonias: muy bien las llevare con ella por aquí.

Ambas siguen a la gran maestra hasta una habitación que destellaba un resplandor verde claro saca un centro, toca puerta recita unas palabras, la puerta se abre y en la habitación ella se encontraba una persona vestía una túnica de color azul, se la quita era una mujer de pelo rubio, ojos verdes y vestía un vestido color morado.

Lilith: sean bienvenidas las estaba esperando Fiona, reina Phoebe. (Hace una reverencia.) Me llamo Lilith soy la guardiana de los portales, Fiona me contó que necesita mi ayuda ¿en que la puedo ayudar majestad?

Princesa flama: necesito encontrar a la reina Erzel es muy importante.

Lilith: la reina Erzel hija de Morfeo guardiana y gobernante del reino de los sueños ¿y porque desea encontrarla?

Princesa flama: hace tiempo tuve una pesadilla a la cual no le di mucha importancia pero ha sido tan recurrente al grado de que me diera un mal presentimiento.

Lilith: ¿su sueño es sobre una sombra y sobre un guerrero que caía en combate? ¿Y la sombra la atacaba y usted no podía defenderse?

Princesa flama: si así es.

Lilith: la reina me había comentado algo a cerca de un desorden en el reino causados por una extraña entidad dígame su majestad ¿en alguno de sus sueños ha visto a alguna de estas personas?

Le muestra un espejo y la princesa puede apreciar a cuatro personas dos hombres y dos mujeres vestían una armadura de diferente color.

Princesa flama: si, soñé con ellos esta mañana.

Lilith: ya veo abriré el portal hacia el reino de los sueños pero no pueden ir ustedes solas, el reino de los sueños puede ser peligroso asignare a unos cuantos guerreros para que los acompañen.

Fiona: no hace falta venimos con los mejores guerrero que existen iré por ellos.

Más tarde.

Lilith: bien solo unos consejos antes de partir, controlen muy bien sus emociones, en especial en sus miedos, no se separen y estarán seguros, ha y tengan mucho cuidado con sus sueños.

Forma un círculo en el aire y la habitación se llena de destellos de diferentes colores de los cuales comienza a formarse el portal el cual los succiona a todos.

Lilith: buena suerte…


	13. El reino de los sueños 1ra parte

**_El reino de los sueños 1ra. Parte: pesadilla_**

Es un lugar oscuro princesa flama despierta algo agitada de pronto ve un resplandor naranja era su hermano, cerca estaban los demás, todos dormían plácidamente ella los despierta y de pronto el lugar toma forma se encuentran en lo que parece ser un cuarto estaba muy oscuro, las llamas de la princesa y Flint iluminaba un poco el lugar, Jake encuentra una salida y una inscripción.

Jake: oigan jóvenes por acá, aquí dice algo.

Fiona: a ver, antes de entrar olvida todo miedo, angustia y preocupación en este lugar todos los sueños se hace realidad, si en peligro estas nada hay que temer pues solo un sueño ha de ser.

Todos se miran entre si y asienten con la cabeza Finn abre la puerta y quedan asombrados al observar el paisaje color azul cielo, caminos hechos de nubes muy parecido al reino de las nubes, con la diferencia de que el ambiente era más tranquilo, cálido, había muchas puertas de diferentes tamaños y colores, se pusieron en marcha, princesa flama estaba más que decidida en llegar al castillo ya que ignoraba todo lo que había a su alrededor, dejando a un lado su curiosidad, a su hermano y a Finn les pareció un poco extraño, caminaron por un rato cuando encontraron una entrada en forma de arco y una inscripción que decía "ciudad de los magos" al otro lado vieron varios caminos a los diferentes reinos.

Princesa flama: ya entiendo cada puerta en la mente de cada habitante de OOO y las entradas grandes son los lugares en donde habitan.

Jake: ¿y cómo encontraremos a la reina?

Fiona: tal vez en aquel castillo de allá, es el único que no tiene una entrada como estas.

Flint: ¿pero a que se refería la guardiana respecto a tener cuidado con los sueños?

Jake: yo creo que se refería a las pesadillas por ser manifestación ánimo negativo o miedos al momento de dormir.

Flint: sabes mucho a cerca de los sueños, eso no es normal.

Finn: por lo general Jake se la pasa en este reino, pero no es momento de discutirlo debemos encontrar a la reina.

Fiona: es cierto andando.

Emprendieron el camino hacia el castillo que estaba justo al frente detrás de una nube en forma de colina parecía ser una misión sencilla, pero al llegar a la cima se sorprendieron al hallarse frente a un gran abismo pero también había una vista panorámica del lugar el cual les mostro es camino a seguir atravesando varios reinos, empezando con el reino de los duendes, siguieron su camino sin embargo Finn y Flint sentían que eran observados por alguien haciendo que Finn se detenga a observar el lugar.

Jake: ¿qué y ahora porque te detienes?

Finn: tengo una extraña sensación, como si alguien nos estuviera vigilando.

Cake: quizás sea el sueño de alguien.

Fiona: chicos no se queden atrás.

Finn: enseguida vamos, Jake mantén los ojos abiertos por si acaso.

Caminaron por un largo tiempo cuando el ambiente comenzó a cambiar poco a poco, tornándose oscuro y todos comenzaron a sentir una extraña sensación.

Cake: esto no es normal.

Fiona: ¿tú también lo sientes? (Cake asiente.) ¿Y tú Finn?

Finn: si es como aquella vez en el reino de las montañas, hay una presencia de eso estoy seguro. (Empuña su espada.)

Jake: ¿y si mejor pensamos en algo para llegar al castillo? (Dice algo nervioso.) Digo es el reino de los sueños, todo es posible.

Flint: me temo que en este caso no es posible. (Comenta mientras forma un arco de fuego.) Ya lo intente pero algo no lo permite, es como si quisiera que no llegáramos al castillo.

Princesa flama: hay que seguir no podemos detenernos ahora.

Continuaron su camino sin embargo el ambiente se tornó aún más oscuro, Jake quien estaba muy nervioso se acerca más a Finn quien no deja de mirar a su alrededor, delante de ellos había una densa niebla la princesa y Flint se adentran en ella y se pierden de vista, Finn, Jake, Fiona y Cake intentan alcanzarlos, pero ellas no pueden mantener el paso de ellos y los pierden de vista

Finn: ¿princesa? ¿Princesa dónde están?… ¿Fiona, Cake? oh no los perdimos ¿Jake? ¿Sigues conmigo?

Jake: aquí estoy.

Finn: no puedo ver nada con esta niebla, esto, esto no es bueno.

De pronto escuchan una risa tenebrosa que les eriza a ambos la piel, la niebla se disipa y de la nada aparece una sombra con una túnica, lo cubría de la cabeza a la cintura, solo se veía oscuridad en donde debía estar su rostro, de repente la sombra ataca a ambos los separa, empuja a Jake hacia la niebla y desaparece, de pronto Finn escucha de nuevo la risa malévola.

Finn: ¡¿quién eres?! ¡Muéstrate!

Del suelo se levanta un humo negro en el cual no toma forma y le habla la voz de una mujer.

Voz misteriosa: yo soy la manifestación física de todos tus temores, tus peores pesadillas hechas realidad.

Finn: ¡¿qué hiciste con mis amigos!? ¡¿Dónde están?!

Voz misteriosa: tus amigos están perdidos en este mundo y pronto consumiré su vida por completo. (Ríe y desaparece.)

Mientras en otro lado la princesa se percató que se había separado del grupo comenzó a buscarlos, camino por varios minutos y poco a poco la niebla comienza a disiparse mostrando el final del camino, estaba dispuesta a regresar cuando delante de ella aparecen tres puertas, de pronto una de ellas se abre y una luz blanca la envuelve, se encuentra en el reino de fuego camina observando a su alrededor todo estaba desierto no había nadie, delante de ella había una luz anaranjada se dirige hacia el lugar llega a la sala del trono entra y escucha una voz que le eriza la piel.

Rey flama: bienvenida hija mía.

Princesa flama: ¡¿tú, qué haces fuera de tu lámpara?! (Grita furiosa)

Rey flama: solo eh venido a reclamar el lugar que me corresponde en este reino.

Princesa flama: así y que piensas hacer al respecto. (Se enciende.) Soy más fuerte que tú.

Rey flama: ya lo veras cariño ya lo veras… (Comienza a encenderse.)

En otro lado Jake se encontraba inconsciente, cuando despierta se encuentra en un lugar oscuro comienza a explorar y a buscar a los demás, busco por un rato cuando delante de él aparece una silueta conocida.

Jake: Finn donde estas, Fiona, princesa hum quien es ese que anda ahí… ¿Jake Jr? ¿Qué haces aquí? (ella corre.) Oye ¿a dónde vas? hijaza de mi vidaza.

Ella se dirige hacia una puerta y Jake la sigue, de pronto una luz lo enceguece llega a la dimensión de cristal, el paisaje era aterrador a donde quiera que veía solo destrucción y caos, había esqueletos por todas partes parecían ser de perros y arcoíris camina buscando a Jake Jr. Pero en su lugar encuentra a arcoíris que estaba cabizbaja como si se lamentara de algo.

Jake: arcoíris mi linda arcoíris ¿qué haces aquí?… ¿arcoíris?

Ella no respondía la toma de su rostro y delicadamente le alza la vista solo para llevarse una terrible sorpresa.

Jake: ¡Ay mamacita nunca me hagan esto!

Era arcoíris salvo que sus ojos estaban sumidos en oscuridad total en sus brazos estaba un pequeño perrito con unas marcas de colmillos en su cuello y de la boca de arcoíris escurría un poco de sangre, era un vampiro en ese instante varias miradas se posan sobre Jake, eran sus hijos que comenzaron a flotar alrededor de él.

Jake: no esto no está pasando.

Jake Jr.: ¿qué pasa papa? ¿Porque estas asustado?

El no responde.

TV.: ¿porque no te unes a nosotros? será divertido.

Jake: ¿qué fue lo que paso con ustedes?

Arcoíris: (solo nos dejamos llevar por la oscuridad en nuestro interior, únetenos amor.)

Todos comienzan a acercarse con su mirada fija sobre él y mostrando sus amarillentos colmillos el corre sin dudarlo y arcoíris solo ríe.

Arcoíris: (tras él.)

Jake: ¡hay mamacita! ¡¿Finn hermanito dónde estás?!...

En las cercanías reino de fuego Finn buscaba a sus amigos recorrió una larga distancia, busco en muchas puertas, gritaba pero nadie respondía hasta que la niebla cubre el lugar donde estaba y escucha de nuevo aquella voz tenebrosa.

Voz misteriosa: de nada servirá que busques a tus amigos, están en un lugar pero fuera de esta dimensión.

Finn: tú de nuevo ¿quién eres? ¡Muéstrate! (Empuña su espada.) Que es lo que quieres.

Voz misteriosa: quiero venganza…

Mientras en el castillo de los sueños la noticia de que había presencias mortales en el reino no se hizo esperar, un caballero se presenta ante la reina quien se encontraba meditando el caballero entra a el salón del trono y se arrodilla.

Caballero: mi lady los encontramos y efectivamente son mortales al parecer son originarios de OOO y de AAA… y uno de ellos es la reina flama.

Reina Erzel: (abre los ojos.) ¿Cuál es su ubicación?

Ella está en el reino de fuego, otro está en la dimensión de cristal, tres más están en el reino de los duendes y el humano vaga por las cercanías del reino de fuego… pero hay un inconveniente… nuestro enemigo los encontró primero ahora están atrapados en el reino de las pesadillas pero solo están interesados en tres de ellos.

Reina Erzel: esto es alarmante debemos ayudarlos… capitán convoque a la guardia real.

Capitán: como ordene mi lady.

Reina Erzel: y llamen al guerrero de los sueños debemos darnos prisa, si no salen de ese reino para el anochecer terminaran en el inframundo de los sueños.

En el reino de fuego princesa se enfrentaba a su padre seguía sorprendida y estaba furiosa al verlo fuera de su prisión pero lo que más la sorprendía era el gran poder que el poseía.

Rey flama: tu reinado ha terminado cariño, es hora de que me devuelvas la corona.

Princesa flama: ¿qué fue lo que dijiste? ¡Tú dejaste de ser el rey! (Lo ataca con bolas de fuego.)

Rey flama: tendrás que esforzarte más. (Detiene las bolas con una mano y las absorbe.) Tus ataques no me afectan en lo absoluto.

Princesa flama: te arrepentirás de haberme provocado.

La princesa lo ataca con ráfagas de fuego las cuales son esquivadas por el rey, ella intenta envestirlo sin embargo utiliza la velocidad del ataque, la toma del brazo la lanza contra el trono el cual se hace añicos.

Rey flama: eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, sigues siendo débil…

Ella ataca con su disparo infernal pero el rey lo detiene con sus manos.

Rey flama: …y sin tu campeón no eres nada.

Princesa flama: ¡basta! (comienza a transformarse en titán.)

Rey flama: si es lo que esperaba. (También se comienza a transformar en titán)

Princesa flama: pero que de…

Por su parte Finn hacia frente a un nuevo enemigo.

Finn: ¿venganza? pero si ni se quién eres, y no te hecho nada al menos eso creo.

Voz misteriosa: eso es lo que tú piensas.

De las sombras emerge una figura que le resultaba familiar, cuerpo algo voluminoso, músculos enmarcados, cabeza redonda con un cuerno roto y otro entero, alas grandes y agujeradas, cola larga y delgada, ojos grandes y de color verde al verlo Finn no podía creer lo que veía.

Finn: ¿Keth-oth?..

Mientas en el reino de los duendes se encontraban Flint, Fiona y Cake, que estaban inconscientes junto a ellos se encontraba una persona que los observaba detenidamente y observaba a su alrededor, estaba cubierto por una capa que cubría todo su cuerpo, paso un rato cuando despiertan

Fiona: oh mi cabeza ¿dónde estoy? Cake, Cake despierta

Cake: oh mi cabeza.

Flint: ¿están bien? wow. (Forma su arco de fuego.)

Persona misteriosa: tranquilos llevan un rato inconscientes ¿pueden moverse?

Los tres asienten con la cabeza.

Flint: ¿quién eres tú? ¿Dónde están los demás? ¡¿Dónde está mi hermana?!

Persona misteriosa: tranquilo soy el guerrero de los sueños la reina Erzel me envió a buscarlos tenemos que darnos prisa si queremos salvar a tus amigos. (Dice mientras comienzan a correr.)

Fiona: ¿salvarlos de que?…

Mientras tanto.

Demonio: que te hace pensar que soy keth-oth. (Lo ataca, Finn lo esquiva.) Mi nombre es Reegn gobernante del reino de las pesadillas, keth-oth sería el futuro rey de este reino seria ¡mi rey! (lo ataca de nuevo.)

Finn: (lo esquiva.) no sabía que él tuviera esposa.

Reegn: ¡calla! (Lo golpea lanzándolo lejos.) Tu destruiste a mi prometido y pagaras por ello destruiré a las personas que más amas empezando con tu amada princesa.

Finn: no si puedo evitarlo. (Lo ataca con un mandoble ella lo esquiva.)

Reegn: tonto están atrapados en sus pesadillas ¿cómo piensas ayudarlos? me alimento de sus temores observa. (Le muestra la pelea de la princesa y la carrera de la supervivencia de Jake.) Cada uno enfrenta sus peores temores y mientras más peleen o lo eviten me vuelvo más fuerte y ha llegado tu hora no me importa lo que ellos quieran contigo, tú eres mío. (Se abalanza sobre él.)

En las cercanías del reino de fuego Flint, Fiona, cake y el guerrero de los sueños estaban en busca de los demás, estaban cerca de encontrar a Finn cuando de la nada aparecen tres sombras que resultaban familiares, de pronto las sombras los atacan.

Guerrero de los sueños: ¡cuidado que no los hieran! (grita mientras saca un arco y un escudo de luz.)

Fiona: ¿Por qué las sombras tienen vida?

Guerrero de los sueños: esto es malo. (Dispara dos flechas de luz las sombras los esquivan.) A sus amigos no les queda mucho tiempo.

Flint: ¿Qué dices?

De pronto una sombra aparece delante de él e inmediatamente la reconoce era la sombra de su hermana, de un rápido movimiento esta lo ataca con un espada de aura oscura él lo esquiva pero parte de su armadura recibe el golpe él se queda inmóvil la sombra ataca de nuevo cuando un destello golpea a la sombra directo en la cabeza desintegrándola por completo.

Guerrero de los sueños: ¡les dije que no dejara que los tocaran! (dispara varias flechas alejando a las demás sombras.)

Flint: ¡esa era mi hermana! ¡¿Qué fue lo que le paso?!

Guerreo de los sueños: esa cosa no era tu hermana, todos conmigo. (Forma un domo con su escudo de luz.)

Flint: pero tenía su forma y ese era uno de sus ataques.

Guerreo de los sueños: después se los explico lo único que puedo decir es que si no los derrotamos sus amigos morirán y la única manera de hacerlo es con luz.

Flint: yo emano luz. (En sus ojos se refleja su ira.) Hagámoslo. (Forma una espada de fuego.)

Guerrero de los sueños: tomen. (Le da un brazalete a Fiona y su escudo a Lugh.) Son escudos de luz esto las alejara de ustedes.

De pronto Finn sombra intenta atacar al guerrero de los sueños que estaba desprevenido Fiona lo nota y lo protege, mientras tanto Jake sombra se hacía gigante e intenta golpearlos todos, esquivan el golpe de pronto Finn sombra embiste a Flint y comienza a atacarlo con mandobles, Flint apenas podía defenderse gracias a su escudo, en ese instante Fiona lo aleja con un haz de luz y los cuatro se agrupan.

Cake: ¿estás bien?

Flint: si no es nada.

Fiona: no recuerdo que fueran así de rápidos y fuertes.

Guerrero de los sueños: concéntrense o esto va a ser difícil… tengo un plan ustedes dos vallan por el humano yo y el iremos por el más pequeño…

Cake: ¿y si mejor cambiamos?

Guerrero de los sueños: bien llévenlo atrás de él usa tu brazalete forma un arco astral úsalo sabiamente.

Cake: yo cuido tu espalda carnalita.

Guerrero de los sueños: y tú…

Flint: por Finn déjenmelo a mí sí que voy a disfrutar esto.

Guerrero de los sueños: listos… ¡ya!

Fiona dispara dos flechas de luz a Jake sombra quien las esquiva y corre hacia ella, mientras Flint se abalanza sobre Finn sombra lanzando mandobles en diagonal los cuales bloquea con un escudo de aura oscura, de pronto tres flechas de luz se dirigen hacia Jake sombra pero este las esquiva desviándolas hacia Flint y una de ellas impacta en su escudo, Flint rueda por el suelo y las flechas restantes rebotan en el escudo de Fiona golpean a jake sombra quien se acercaba por detrás haciendo que se desvaneciera, de pronto Finn sombra salta sobre Flint y le acierta una patada en el rostro, el guerrero de los sueños dispara algunas flechas, Finn sombra se aleja pero de un movimiento rápido se acerca a una distancia prudente y golpea al guerrero de los sueños haciendo que soltara su arco, Finn sombra da un salto y antes de atacarlo Flint le lanza su escudo ya en sus manos lo hace brillar intensamente Finn no lo soporta y caen entonces Fiona dispara una flecha a Finn directo en la cabeza este lo esquiva entonces Flint aprovecha, ataca atravesándole el pecho con su espada haciendo que se desvaneciera.

Fiona: ¿están todos bien?

Cake: eso creo. (Se revisa para verificar.)

Flint: ¿que eran esas cosas?

Guerrero de los sueños: son las emociones negativas de sus amigos, nuestro enemigo encontró una manera de materializar las emociones y combinarlas con las sombras, así estas toman sus habilidades y la forma del modelo original y mientras ellos liberen sus miedos más fuertes se vuelven las sombras lo alarmante es que estas apenas tomaron forma.

Flint: ¿a qué te refieres con que "apenas"?

De pronto la niebla se torna de color negro y cientos de sombras aparecen de la nada.

Guerrero de los sueños: prepárense esto va a tardar.

Mientras tanto Finn libraba una intensa batalla contra Reegn, quien se abalanza sobre Finn intentando golpearlo, Finn da un salto hacia atrás, ella da media vuelta le acierta un colazo en el pecho lanzándolo estrepitosamente, mientras esta en el suelo lo ataca con sus enormes garras, Finn rueda por el suelo se pone rápidamente de pie responde lanzando varios mandobles, Reegn esquiva el ataque y lanza vario golpes y colazos haciendo que retrocediera, entonces ella contraataca embistiéndolo, lanza varias zarpas que Finn ágilmente esquiva pero es sorprendido por un manotazo que lo lanza estrepitosamente al suelo se levanta rápidamente busca a su enemigo, pero no lo ve por ningún lado ya que una cortina de niebla cubre todo el lugar solo escucha su tenebrosa voz que llenaba el ambiente.

Reegn: (ríe.) eres bueno niño pero mientras tus amigos sigan peleando yo seré invencible.

De la nada aparece una sombra y ataca a Finn después desaparece en la niebla Finn permanece en alerta, la sombra ataca de nuevo desde un ángulo diferente y con una zarpa hiere a Finn en la espalda la sombra ataca una, otra y otra vez golpeando e hiriendo el cuerpo de Finn que empezaba a fatigarse, entonces recordó la vez que se enfrentó a Kisara, se concentra da un respiro profundo y empuña su espada, la sombra ataca de nuevo entonces Finn lanza un mandoble y algo cae al suelo Reegn ruge de dolor.

Reegn: aaaah eso es imposible ¿cómo te atreves a cortar mi cola?

Finn: ¿Qué? (Mira al suelo.) oh amigo eso es asqueroso.

Reegn ataca de nuevo intentando embestirlo, Finn lo esquiva lanza otro mandoble, corta su único cuerno y parte de un ala haciéndola caer estrepitosamente.

Reegn: ¿Cómo es posible? Nadie en este reino ha podido tocarme ni si quiera la reina.

Finn: no eres la única que sabe trucos… esta técnica me la enseño un gran maestro de la espada.

Finn cierra los ojos y se concentra, Reegn espera el ataque Finn da un paso y desaparece, Reegn busca por todos lados cuando siente un intenso dolor en el pecho se revisa ve una herida profunda, voltea recibe otro golpe y varios más, después de varios ataques cae de rodillas, entonces Finn aparece frente a ella.

Finn: el ataque sin sombra se acabó.

Reegn: eso es lo que tú crees niño.

Reegn lo golpea con un enorme mazo que convoca de la nada, Finn cae casi inconsciente.

Reegn: eres muy valiente o muy tonto, te lo dije niño mientras tus amigos estén en mis dominios yo seré invencible pero basta de charla es hora de que dejes este mundo.

Reegn lanza su ataque final cuando de pronto una flecha de luz y otra de fuego impactan contra ella hiriéndola, Finn se pregunta de donde habían salido esas flechas, cuando de entre la niebla aparecen Flint y el guerrero de los sueños mientras Fiona y Cake lo auxilian.

Fiona: ¿estás bien?

Finn: llegaron justo a tiempo ¿Quién es su amigo?

Guerrero de los sueños: nos volvemos a ver Finn el humano. (Se quita su capa.)

Reegn: guerrero de los sueños es la última vez que interfieres en mis planes.

Guerrero de los sueños: oh santo cielo eres más horrenda de lo que ya estabas.

Reegn: ¡SILENCIO!

De pronto ella los ataca Cake cubre a Finn mientras los demás peleaban con ella.

Finn: debo ayudar pero no creo que mis heridas resistan.

Cake: ¿pero qué dices? yo te veo bastante bien.

Finn: ¿Qué? (se revisa no tenía ningún rasguño.)

Guerrero de los sueños: Reegn: no ha podido materializarse del todo en este mundo por ello ha encerrado a sus amigos en el reino de las pesadillas para alimentarse de sus temores y si ellos no salen para el anochecer que será en unos minutos consumirá toda su esencia de vida y tendrá el poder suficiente para tomar el control de este reino y sumir a toda vida en un mundo lleno de miedos.

Reegn: ilusos ¿Cómo piensan detenerme? Tal vez no tenga todo mi poder pero mis sombras terminaran con sus miserables vidas.

De pronto la misma niebla de antes desciende sobre ellos, pero esta vez era más densa no podían distinguir nada y entonces cientos de sombras aparecen en el lugar rodeándolos.

Finn: esto no me gusta en lo absoluto.

Guerrero de los sueños: ríndete Reegn somos más que ustedes.

Reegn: ja, parece que el miedo te hizo olvidar como contar bien.

Voz misteriosa: él tiene razón.

Reegn: ¿esa voz?

Un joven desciende de lo alto y golpea el suelo creando una onda expansiva que disipa la niebla dejando ver a la guardia real de los sueños que los tenía rodeados.

Reegn: ja demasiado tarde Anker cuando mis adeptos terminen con la reina flama y con el perro mágico no habrá fuerza que pueda detenerme sombras ¡ATAQUEN!

Anker: ¡GUARDIANES DE LOS SUEÑOS DEFIENDAN!.. Finn, Flint: nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos ustedes busquen a los demás, ya que solo ustedes pueden ayudarlos. (Golpea una sombra.)

Flint: ¿pero cómo? (Dispara una flecha.) No sabemos dónde están.

Anker: concéntrense. (Bloquea un mandoble.) Limpien sus mentes, escuchen a su corazón y los hallaran háganles recordar porque están aquí y lo que esto es en realidad…

Mientras en el reino de fuego la pelea entre titanes continúa, pero la princesa encontraba en problemas ya que poco a poco comenzaba a debilitarse, y después de una larga pelea sede al cansancio y vuelve a su forma original.

Princesa flama: (un poco apagada.) ¿Cómo, como es posible? ¿De dónde sacaste tanta fuerza?

Rey flama: (vuelve a su forma original.) eso no importa cariño, porque ha llegado tu hora.

La toma de su ropa y forma una espada, este punto de acertar su golpe cuando algo lo enviste, la princesa cae, alza la vista y ve a su hermano.

Princesa flama: Flint no sabes cuánto me alegra verte.

Flint: ¿te encuentras bien?

Princesa flama: yo no, no puedo vencerlo es muy fuerte quizás él tenía razón… soy débil.

Flint: pero que estás diciendo ¿acaso ya lo olvidaste?

Princesa flama: ¿de qué hablas?

Flint: quizás no seas la gobernante más despiadada o la más déspota, sin embargo eres fuerte donde realmente importa… en tu corazón.

Princesa flama: es lo mismo que dijo pan de canela eso me inspiro a ser mejor gobernante. (Escuchan un fuerte golpe.)

Flint: también un héroe me dijo esto. (Escuchan de nuevo un fuerte golpe.) Es normal tener miedo pero está en ti tomar la decisión de seguir con el o enfrentarlo.

Princesa flama: Finn. (Escuchan de nuevo el golpe y ven a Finn enfrentando al rey.)

Flint: recuerda hermana estamos en el reino de los sueños y esto…

Princesa flama: es solo un sueño.

Cierra sus ojos y deja escapar una ligera sonrisa cuando los abre ellos ya no estaban, el rey flama salía de algunos escombros y visualiza a la princesa.

Rey flama: ¡BASTA DE JUEGOS ES HORA DE TERMINAR CON ESTO!

Princesa flama: (sonríe ligeramente.) gracias chicos… ¡que estas esperando llevas diciendo eso por mucho tiempo!

El rey flama comienza a levitar y se lanza contra ella, quien solo se queda ahí esperando, cuando está a una distancia peligrosa forma su espada de fuego y lo parte justo a la mitad lo cual hace que ella despierte de su pesadillas y logra distinguir tres siluetas, era la guardia real que la protegían de varias sombras.

Guardia real: ¿se encuentra bien majestad?

Princesa flama: si estoy bien ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Guardia real: la reina Erzel nos envía, permítanos majestad nos encargaremos.

Princesa flama: no ellos son míos.

Se abalanza contra las sombras, que intentaron responder de la misma manera, ella forma dos espadas de fuego con las cuales derrota a las sombras.

Mientras en la dimensión de cristal Jake seguía huyendo se su familia que ahora se habían convertido en vampiros, dado que había estado entrenando tenía algo de condición corrió por un rato hasta que lo acorralaron.

Arcoíris: (basta de huir amor.)

Jake Jr.: si papá ¿porque huyes? ¿Acaso ya no quieres estar con nosotros? ¿Acaso ya no nos amas?

Jake: ¡nunca me digan eso! Yo los amo a todos desde el día en que nacieron son mi mayor orgullo.

Tv: únetenos papá, así convertiremos este lugar en nuestra dimensión de vampiros.

Jake: pero mucha gente va a sufrir.

Arcoíris: (es algo necesario para poder crear nuestro mundo perfecto donde perros y arcoíris vivan en armonía.)

Jake: yo… yo no puedo pelar con ustedes, así que tampoco me defenderé venga.

Jake Jr.: yo pido el cuello.

Jake solo cierra sus ojos y antes de que lo mordieran una lluvia de ajos y agua caen sobre ellos lo cual los hace retroceder y delante de él aparece una figura que lo deja con la boca abierta era Joshua.

Joshua: ¿porque habla como un gran cobarde Jake?

Jake: padre-santo ¿qué haces aquí? tu estas…

Joshua: ¡calla! Vine a salvar tu trasero, porque veo que eres un llorón.

Jake: eso es una vil mentira papaíto.

Joshua: ¡mentira! Si no lo fueras ya te habrías enfrentado a esos vampiros.

Jake: ¿pero cómo? ¡Son mi familia!

Joshua: (lo golpea en la cabeza.) cuando se convirtieron en vampiros y comenzaron a atacarte y atacar a los demás dejaron de ser tu familia ahora son monstruos.

Finn: es cierto amigo.

Jake: ¡Finn! ¿Dónde habías estado?

Finn: Jake ellos no son tu familia, esas cosas son... (Arcoíris se lanza sobre el de forma frenética.)

Jake: ¡FINN!

De pronto Jake salta sobre ella la toma de la espalda y la lanza hacia el aire.

Joshua: ¡así se hace hijo!

Jake: ¡Finn! ¿Estás bien hermanito?

Finn: lo ves amigo cuando enfrenta tus miedos puedes hacer cosas increíbles, y recuerda Jake tú haces tus sueños tan reales como tú quieras.

Jake: espera un minuto ¿quieres decir que esto es un sueño?

Joshua: Jake recuerda es como tú lo dijiste, tú y tus hermanos son mi más grande orgullo, no por tener el título de héroes o por los más fuertes, sino porque ustedes jamás se saben rendir.

Jake: snif. Gracias, a los dos a canijo ¿Finn? ¿Papá? (su expresión cambia.) Bien es hora de romper huesos.

Los vampiros se aproximan, Jake forma varios puños con los cuales golpea a todos haciendo que el despierte de su pesadilla, observa a su alrededor y ve a seis sombras que se lanzan al ataque, de pronto cuatro guardias reales lo defienden.

Jake: ay Jojutla que buena entrada.

Guardia real: va a necesitar esto señor. (Le entrega una ballesta cargada con una flecha de luz.)

Jake: no soy señor. (Dispara accidentalmente la flecha dándole a una sombra.) ¿Y esto como se carga?

Guardia real: solo enfoque su aura en la ballesta. (Responde mientras pelea con otra sombra.)

Jake: ¿Por qué no le hice caso a Finn?

Mientras tanto Reegn: que dirigía una legión de sombras contra la guardia de los sueños, la batalla era bastante pareja mientras la guardia se replegaba para concentrarse en una mejor defensa, las sombras se abalanzan con gran fuerza intentando romper las filas de la guardia, cuando de pronto las sombras se convierten en polvo ante los escudos de la guardia, Finn y Flint que estaban meditando despiertan agitadamente.

Anker: lo hicieron.

Reegn: ¡NOOOO!

Guerrero de los sueños: proyección astral que astutos.

La guardia festejaba la victoria, Fiona solo mira a Finn y levanta su pulgar Flint solo lo observa, Anker y el guerrero de los sueños se acercan a Reegn con espada en mano mientras esta comenzaba a sufrir una transformación de un demonio a una mujer de tés morena, pelo negro y ojos rojos que vestía una extraña armadura que estaba completamente dañada.

Reegn: no estuve tan cerca, este mundo ya estaba en mis manos.

Anker: ríndete. (Dirige su espada hacia el pecho de su adversario.) No tienes fuerzas para seguir luchando… tía.

Reegn: (lo mira con gran furia.) me rindo.

Tres guardias se aproximan y la esposan, entonces Anker se dirige hacia nuestros héroes y se presenta formalmente ante ellos.

Anker: lamento la bienvenida mi nombre es Anker soy el heredero al trono del reino de los sueños.

Fiona: yo soy Fiona y ella es mi hermana Cake.

Flint: yo soy el príncipe Flint segundo en la línea del trono del reino de fuego.

Finn: yo soy Finn.

Anker: es un gusto pero como verán hay asuntos que atender así que por favor síganme los llevaremos al castillo mi madre los espera.

Flint: espera que ¿hay de lo demás?

Anker: no se preocupen asigne a algunos guardias de élite para que los buscaran.

Con Reegn cautiva emprendieron el camino sin embargo ninguno de ellos se percato, que desde la distancia eran vigilados por tres sombras que observaban los acontecimientos ocurridos, de pronto una mujer misteriosa interroga a uno de sus acompañantes.

Mujer misteriosa: ¿y bien? ¿Cuál es el resultado?

Sombra: dadas las circunstancias y las habilidades de cada uno… hay un pequeño margen de éxito, podemos proceder mi lady ahora son vulnerables.

sombra 2: ay que proceder con cautela el príncipe puede ser un gran problema.

Mujer misteriosa: no hay de qué preocuparse mí aliado pronto se encargara del problema, a llegado el momento pero por ahora hay que ser pacientes pronto dominaremos esta tierra y nada ni nadie podrá detenernos...

Más tarde en el castillo de los sueños princesa flama y Jake los esperaban, reciben a sus respectivos hermanos con un fuerte abrazo, Finn sentía un fuerte impulso de cruzar palabras con la princesa pero se contuvo, entonces princesa flama se acerca a él.

Princesa flama: me alegra ver que estas bien Finn y también quería agradecerte por ayudarme.

Finn: no es nada princesa ¿estás bien?

Princesa flama: estoy bien gracias por preguntar… bueno nos vemos después.

Finn: claro hasta luego. (se acerca Fiona.)

Fiona: ¿estás bien amigo? Te vez algo distraído.

Finn: no, no es nada.

Anker: disculpen la interrupción mi madre los espera síganme.

Los lleva a la sala del trono donde una mujer mayor de pelo rubio, ojos color miel, vestía un elegante vestido de color azul cielo con mangas blancas y detalles en el pecho del mismo color cuando los ella hace una reverencia.

Reina Erzel: sean bienvenidos… al reino de los sueños…


	14. El reino de los sueños 2da parte

_**El reino de los sueños 2da. Parte: más allá de un sueño**__**.**_

Reina Erzel: sean bienvenidos me alegra verlos sanos y a salvo.

Princesa flama: gracias majestad aunque la verdad no fue fácil.

Reina Erzel: es bueno saber que cuentan con grandes guerreros, pero pasando a asuntos más importantes se por lo que ha venido.

Mientras la reina hablaba con princesa flama, Finn y Jake recorren el lugar y, a Finn le llama la atención una pintura donde había alguien familiar y no puede evitar hacer una pregunta

Finn: disculpe majestad pero ¿la persona que está en esa pintura es Reegn?

Reina Erzel: así es la chica de esa pintura es mi hermana.

Fiona: si es su hermana ¿Por qué trato de dominar su reino?

Reina Erzel: es difícil saberlo ella y yo manteníamos el equilibrio entre los sueños y las pesadillas hasta hace tres años, cuando derrotaron a keth- oht ella intento tomar el reino por la fuerza en varias ocasiones yo siempre la mantuve bajo control hasta hace un año cuando el balance fue afectado por una entidad desconocida y hace cuatro meses invadió el reino con sus sombras consumiendo el aura de los seres vivos atreves de las pesadillas lo cual me lleva a usted majestad

Princesa flama: yo ¿pero qué tengo que ver en todo esto?

Reina Erzel: Reegn consumía auras despiadadamente pero protegía una pesadilla en especial… la suya.

Princesa flama: ¿entonces ella es la responsable de mis pesadillas recurrentes?

Reina Erzel: causante de las pesadillas si… pero de la suya en especial no lo creo, aun así estoy muy asombrada con su sueño en particular ya que jamás se había dado un caso similar, en donde un sueño o pesadilla se repita más de dos veces consecutivas es extraño por así decirlo, hasta no analizarlo a fondo será difícil determinarlo.

Jake: ¿y qué tal que se trata de un sueño profético? ¿Has visto al búho cósmico en tu pesadilla?

Princesa flama: no, solo eh visto caos y destrucción.

Finn: bueno si no lo has visto quiere decir que todo está bien ¿no es así?

La reina Erzel solo los mira fijamente mientras guardaba un silencio muy alarmante.

Reina Erzel: eso fue lo primero que pensé pero por algún motivo el búho cósmico desapareció de la faz existencial del universo lo cual es muy alarmante en este caso, ya que el propósito de sus manifestaciones es advertir, proteger a la persona que sueña con él, ya que el sueño se vuelve realidad, pero muy pocos han podido entender el significado y modifican los eventos actuales cambiando los resultados futuros.

Princesa flama: ¿quiere decir que mi pesadilla puede ser un evento futuro?

Reina Erzel: no estoy segura y es por eso que está aquí si me lo permite majestad indagare en lo más profundo de su subconsciente analizare sus sueños y quizás encuentre una respuesta por favor sígame los demás esperen aquí.

Se dirigen a una habitación de color rosa donde había dos pequeñas camas individuales.

Reina Erzel: majestad necesito que se recueste… no piense en nada más que en su sueño… ahora cierre sus ojos. (Comienza a hablar en un idioma que la princesa no entendía.) Pró̱i̱n prostáti̱s to̱n oneíro̱n, epitrépste mou na bei sto yposyneídi̱to kai to pnév̱ma tou anthró̱pou, gia na férei sto fo̱s to plásma pou krývetai sto skotádi.

De pronto la cálida habitación donde se encontraban poco a poco comenzó a ser devorada por la oscuridad, tomando la forma del sueño de la princesa y de entre la penumbra se puede distinguir una silueta es la reina Erzel que presenciaba con detenimiento los eventos que ocurrían a su alrededor, con un movimiento de su mano todo se detiene y comienza a analizar todo mientras explicaba al subconsciente de la princesa.

Reina Erzel: cinco guerreros confianza, equilibrio, fuerza, valor, bondad es lo que representa cada uno de ellos, maestros, amigos cercanos, protectores dispuestos a darlo todo por defender la vida, herederos de los valores humanos…

Vuelve a mover su mano y todo sigue su curso los observa luchar contra la sombra, la reina se aleja atravesando la lucha, se dirige hacia Finn observa su manera de luchar, de moverse, la expresión de sus ojos, su armadura y detiene todo de nuevo.

Reina Erzel: este joven ha tenido una evolución bastante difícil, es más fuerte, comprensivo ha soportado todas las pruebas que la vida le ha impuesto, ha comprendido lo que en realidad es, lo que siente, pero aún no ha comprendido cuál es su destino… sus destinos están entrelazados y aunque salga de su vida el estará ahí, hasta el último dia de su vida para protegerla, apoyarla de una manera tan especial que va más allá de la vida misma.

Procede a seguir observando el sueño cuando de pronto una bola de fuego se dirige hacia ella e intenta protegerse con un escudo de luz, la bola la atraviesa y golpea a Finn ella se sentía agitada y un poco asustada.

Reina Erzel: esto es inusual a pesar de ser solo un sueño fue tan real. (Pensaba.)

Fue en ese instante que la sombra se postro delante de ella, quien sintió que era la causante de las pesadillas de la princesa sin embargo esta sale huyendo y todo se vuelve oscuridad la reina corre tras ella.

Reina Erzel: esto es muy inusual es solo un sueño ¿cómo puede huir?

La sombra comienza a crear barreras para impedir el paso de la reina, con gran destreza esquiva cada uno de los obstáculos, estaba a punto de alcanzarla cuando la sombra le hace frente lanzando una ráfaga de bolas de fuego la reina solo alcanza a observar sus ojos rojos y todo se vuelve oscuridad lo cual hace despertar a la princesa muy asustada y la reina que estaba a su lado meditando cae al suelo como si hubiera recibido un golpe en el rostro su hijo al sentir la perturbación entra corriendo junto con los demás.

Anker: ¡MADRE!.. Majestad... ¿se encuentran bien?

Reina Erzel: yo estoy bien ¿cómo se siente majestad?

Princesa flama respiraba agitadamente su mente se había desconectado de la realidad por un instante el miedo la había invadido por completo y una extraña sensación recorría todo su cuerpo.

Flint: ¿hermana?

Princesa flama: no, eso fue peor que antes.

Reina Erzel: no es para menos al parecer es una entidad que sabe lo que hace y por el modo que se defendió no quiere ser descubierto.

Flint: ¿y que pasara con mi hermana estará bien?

Reina Erzel: hasta no saber que es esta cosa quizás ella no pueda dormir durante un largo tiempo.

Finn: ¿Qué pasara ahora?

Reina Erzel: si me lo permite intentare nuevamente entrar en su subconsciente para descubrir a esta entidad pero es probable que suceda lo mismo, esto la dejara aún más cansada y es probable que agote su fuerza de vida… ¿desea continuar?

Todos miran fijamente a la princesa y ella asiente; más tarde y después de vario intentos sin éxito la reina Erzel deja de lado los intentos y deja descansar un poco a la princesa que se veía bastante mal, y llama a todos para explicarles los inconvenientes sin embargo Finn no dejaba de observar lo mal que se veía y se acerca a ella.

Finn: ¿princesa?

Pero ella solo dirigía la mirada se veía muy exhausta, estaba fría y tenía un color diferente al habitual además de que apenas y respiraba.

Reina Erzel: la falta de sueño y el desgaste de energía está causando más estragos de los que esperaba así que no hare más intentos.

Flint: ¿pero ella se recuperara?

Reina Erzel: la única manera de que se recupere es durmiendo pero como dije antes si no descubrimos a esta entidad no podrá dormir.

Finn: ¿no hay otra forma de averiguarlo?

Reina Erzel: de hecho la hay pero es muy poco probable.

Jake: ¿se refiere a los sueños compartidos?

Reina Erzel: me asombras parece que conoces a cerca del tema pero, no son sueños compartidos.

Fiona: ¿podría explicarlo majestad?

Reina Erzel: existe una conexión la cual permite que dos personas compartan el mismo sueño o la misma pesadilla se le conoce como conexión onírica aunque las probabilidades de que esto ocurra es muy bajo incluso en personas de la misma familia a menos que sus lazos sean muy fuertes, solo se ha tenido un caso registrado desde que mi padre se convirtió en el guardián del reino de los sueños hace varios siglos, pero eso está de más, bien ¿alguno de los dos ha tenido el mismo sueño… que tal tú? presiento que hay un lazo que te une a ella, ¿no es así?

Finn: hum… no, no lo creo lo recordaría.

Reina Erzel: por cierto esta es la imagen del sueño.

La reina le muestra a los cuatro guardianes peleando con una sombra y al ver la imagen Finn se queda pensando un rato.

Finn: pues ahora que lo veo tuve un sueño similar pero fue hace mucho tiempo.

Reina Erzel: ¿de cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?

Finn: más de dos meses.

Reina Erzel: hum eso está fuera de mí alcance es algo que no puedo recuperar.

Flint: ¿creí que usted podía manipular todos los sueños?

Reina Erzel: en efecto pero dadas las circunstancias necesito enfocar todo mi poder para proteger el reino, lo cual me limita en habilidad solo puedo manipular los sueños que tengan un mínimo de cinco días de haberse manifestado después de ese tiempo pasan al consiente de la persona y se transforma en recuerdo.

Jake: ¿quiere decir que los recuerdos y los sueños son dos cosas diferentes?

Reina Erzel: en efecto así que tendrán una misión tendrán que ir a su subconsciente buscar el recuerdo, traerlo aquí y así poder resolver este misterio.

Finn: ¿y si pienso en el recuerdo usted podría verlo?

Reina Erzel: puedo pero no debo tu recuerdo está en otro plano dimensional al cual no debo ir si lo hago Reegn podría causar estragos nuevamente.

Finn: (suspiro.) bien lo hare por ella.

Reina Erzel: muy bien recuéstate y no pienses en nada. (Pasa su mano por su rostro y se queda dormido.) Majestad al ser quien conoce a la perfección los eventos de sueño usted deberá entrar. (Toca la gema de su pecho.) Cuando su gema cambie a color amarillo le indicara que está en un recuerdo y cuando cambie a azul le indicara que es el sueño que busca.

Princesa flama: cuando duerma ¿tendré pesadillas?

Reina Erzel: no se preocupe majestad estará bien, Jake tú serás su guía sabes que caminos recorrer y que peligros puede haber, protégela.

Jake: muy bien.

Reina Erzel: y usted…

Flint: de hecho majestad quisiera quedarme aquí.

Princesa flama: ¿eso a que se debe hermano? (comenta sin abrir los ojos.) quizás si lo conoces mejor tendrás una perspectiva diferente de él.

Flint: esa es una afirmación que deberías considerar mejor hermana.

Ella no sabe que responder.

Reina Erzel. Bien solo una cosa más, en circunstancias normales entrar a la mente de una persona puede ser peligroso, pero en este reino puede ser mortal eviten todos los peligros y no entablen combate alguno si no es necesario y por ningún motivo pueden ser vistos por él ya que pueden alterar su mente… bien ¿están listos?

Ambos asienten, la reina pasa sus manos por ambos lo cual los deja profundamente dormidos y despiertan en un sillón que es muy familiar para Jake, caminan un poco, una sensación cálida, tranquila y segura recorre su cuerpo.

Princesa flama: ¿dónde estamos? Me siento muy segura estando aquí.

Jake: bueno es la memoria de Finn él siempre es muy seguro de sí mismo… y parece ser nuestra vieja casa.

De pronto una puerta se abre de golpe Jake y la princesa se esconden ven a un niño pequeño de pelo rubio salir corriendo mientras lloraba y a otro Jake correr tras él, la princesa siente curiosidad y pregunta.

Princesa flama: ¿Qué fue lo que paso porque lloraba?

Jake: no… lo recuerdo tengo mala memoria mejor sigamos antes de que regresen.

Princesa flama: ¿no puedes recordar porque salió corriendo?

Jake. No será mejor salir de aquí y encontrar el recuerdo. (Dijo nervioso.)

Princesa flama: ¿paso algo malo verdad? ¿Por eso no quieres recordar?

Jake lleva sus manos a su rostro y la princesa se acerca sigilosamente, observa y lleva sus manos a su boca, era el cuarto de Joshua quien estaba en su cama y a su lado estaba alguien más, arrodillado la princesa se acerca a Jake.

Princesa flama: Jake yo… lo siento no era mi intención… a veces me dejo llevar por mi curiosidad todo esto es nuevo para mí.

Jake: descuida algún dia tenía que reencontrarme con el pasado.

Princesa flama: ¿y… quien es él?

Jake observa y una lágrima recorre su rostro.

Jake: es nuestro hermano Jarmaine.

Princesa flama: mejor hay que seguir.

Continuaron con su camino cuando la princesa oye el llanto de un niño que provenía de una de las habitaciones que estaban tras de ellos, se acerca lo ve un pequeño y triste Finn a su lado estaba Jake.

Finn: ¿porque hermano? (Dice sollozando.) primero mamá y ahora él.

Jake: (suspiro.) bueno Finn eres muy pequeño para entenderlo pero aunque ellos ya no estén aquí con nosotros, estarán siempre en nuestro corazón y desde el reino de glob velaran por nosotros tres. (Lo abraza.)

Princesa flama estaba muy atenta a lo que sucedía en la habitación que no se dio cuenta de que Jarmaine se acercaba, mientras tanto Jake había encontrado la salida ve a Jarmaine acercándose y comienza a hacer todo tipo de señales a la princesa pero ella no presta atención así que se arriesga, la toca ella intenta gritar pero Jake cubre su boca con una tercera mano le señala la puerta se dirigen hacia ella pero el pequeño Finn logra observar un pequeño mechón de cabello de la princesa, sale a ver pero solo encuentra a Jarmaine mientras Jake y la princesa flotan en la oscuridad.

Jake: hay princesa debes tener más cuidado.

Princesa flama: lo sé pero no es fácil mantener el control cuando la curiosidad es muy intensa ¿por cierto cómo pudiste tocarme sin quemarte?

Jake: bueno trate de llamar tu atención y como no me hacías caso solo imagine que no eras de fuego… y que se cumple.

Llegan a un bosque, era de noche y Jake nota que tendrían un pequeño problema cuando escucha unas voces que se acercaban.

Jake: princesa creo que tendremos un problema.

Princesa flama: ¿así cuál es?

Finn pequeño: mira Jake una fogata vamos a investigar.

Jake del recuerdo: tranquilo camilo no te precipites no todas las personas del mundo son malvados que tal que solo son viajeros.

Jake: ¡por eso princesa! (dice muy alarmado.) con esta oscuridad van a pensar que eres una fogata y puede pasar lo que no queremos que pase.

Princesa flama: ¿y ahora qué hago?

Jake: imagina que no eres de fuego o que no brilles tanto.

Finn pequeño: vamos Jake no está lejos. (Comienza a correr.)

Jake del recuerdo: espera Finn no corras ¡FINN!

La princesa estaba a punto de explotar no podía pensar con claridad, mientras tanto los otros Finn y jake del recuerdo se acercaban rápidamente cuando de pronto el pie de Finn se atora en un agujero el cual se hace más grande y sale un conejo.

Conejo: ¡mi casa! ¡Mira lo que le hiciste a mi casa! Tarde mucho en hacerla.

Finn pequeño: lo siento amiguito no era mi intención.

Conejo: ¡hay un humano auxilio!

En ese instante la llama de la princesa se apaga, Jake observa sigilosamente para ver donde estaban Finn y su otro yo, cuando los ve que están al otro lado del arbusto donde ellos estaban mira a la princesa y se queda boquiabierto al ver a una joven humana de cabello liso de color rojizo, una gema ovalada en su frente y otra como colgante que era idéntica a la de su pecho y nota la mirada atónita de jake.

Princesa flama: ¿qué? fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

Jake no dice nada solo enrolla su brazo derecho en la cintura de la princesa y con la otra sube a un árbol mientras Finn trata de emboscar a lo que estuviera del otro lado del arbusto.

Finn pequeño: ¡a ver le voy a dar sus! eh.

Jake del recuerdo: Finn híjole mano para tener diez años eres tremendo. (Dice fatigado.)

Finn pequeño: aquí no hay nadie ¿Qué le pasaría a la fogata?

Jake del recuerdo: hay no se jovencito yo creo que le salieron pies y se fue caminando.

Finn pequeño: hum ya que vamos a buscar algo para comer tengo hambre. (Se alejan)

Jake: fiu eso estuvo cerca. (Bajan del árbol.) Yo creo que debemos seguir… ¿princesa?

Pero la princesa estaba más interesada en su nueva apariencia estaba muy asombrada al poder sentir las cosas sin quemarlas sentía la corteza de los árboles, sus hojas, el césped verde, muy cerca de ahí había un pequeño riachuelo va hacia él y mira su reflejo toca el agua estaba fría y no le causaba daño.

Princesa flama: esto es… (Mira las estrellas.) Curioso

Jake: ¿princesa estas bien?

Pero ella seguía disfrutando el entorno cuando camino por unos cuantos metros y escucho un llanto el cual provenía más delante de donde ella se aproxima para investigar cuando se acerca jake y ambos ven a Finn y al otro Jake junto a un triste Bmo.

Princesa flama: ¿recuerdas algo de esto?

Jake: si es cuando encontramos a Bmo…

Finn pequeño: ¿estás bien amiguito?

Bmo: déjenme tranquilo.

Finn pequeño: tranquilo no te haremos daño.

Bmo: (sollozando.) estoy perdido me dijeron que buscara a alguien pero no sé a quién estoy muy asustado y no tengo donde pasar la noche.

Finn pequeño: Por qué no vienes con nosotros también buscamos un hogar y así al menos no estarás solo. (Le da mano.) ¿Cómo te llamas?..

Mientras ellos se marchaban la princesa observaba detenidamente a Finn no imaginaba que desde pequeño él era muy noble, regresaron a la madriguera del conejo donde Finn tropezó entran y se deslizan como si estuvieran en un tobogán, al final ven una luz y caen en un lugar muy acolchado e igual era de noche.

Jake: otra, otra.

Princesa flama: ¿Dónde estamos? (Mira a su alrededor.) ¿Qué son estas cosas tan suaves y esponjosas? No parecen nubes.

Jake: son cojines y están muy pachoncitos.

Princesa flama: no parece un lugar de OOO.

Jake: quizás no porque se trata de un sueño. (Señala su gema la cual cambio de color.)

Princesa flama: es muy curioso, mira allá hay una aldea busquemos la salida.

Caminaron hasta la aldea Jake iba más que feliz y la princesa disfrutaba los juegos que este le proponía al llegar no pueden evitar ver una fiesta.

Jake: hay Papantla una fiesta ¿qué tal si echamos un vistazo?

Princesa flama: hum… bien ¡el último en llegar es magma seca!

Corrieron hasta la plaza cuando de pronto la princesa empuja a Jake a un montón de cojines y ella se esconde.

Jake: auch ¿y eso porque fue?

Princesa flama: Finn está allá adelante.

Jake: a canijo. (Observa sigilosamente.) Órale esta con una chica.

Princesa flama ¿Qué? (Lo observa.)

Él estaba sentado en el suelo traía una cinta en la mano y junto a él se sienta una chica de pelo rubio, conversan por uno segundos el mira a un pequeño pajarito y ella lo golpea en el hombro en señal de juego, después se pierden entre la multitud, el semblante de la princesa cambia y siente un impulso que la hace dirigirse a una puerta que estaba más adelante y jake la sigue.

Jake: ¿princesa estas bien? Estas actuado muy raro.

Princesa flama: si estoy bien no es nada.

Segundos después aparece otra puerta y poco a poco el lugar se transforma en un armario observan cautelosamente al otro lado, parece que se trata de una habitación del dulce castillo, ven una cama y había una persona en ella.

Princesa flama: este lugar me parece familiar.

Jake: parece la habitación de la dulce princesa, pero es solo un sueño. (Señala su gema.)

Voz misteriosa: ¿Quién está ahí?

Pregunta una voz grave, de la cama se levanta un hombre adulto, corpulento, de pelo rubio, ojos azules y su brazo derecho era robótico.

Princesa flama: ¿ese es Finn?

Jake: shh te va a oír.

Finn se dirige hacia el armario, está a punto de abrirlo ellos no sabían qué hacer cuando de pronto la puerta que da hacia el pasillo se abre y entra una mujer delgada de cabello rasado era dulce princesa.

Dulce princesa: cariño… ¿Qué haces? El desayuno está listo y recuerda que prometiste llevar a los niños a los prados malvavisco para recolectar insectos.

Finn: lo sé no lo eh olvidado. (Abre el armario no había nadie.) Que raro. (Ambos salen de la habitación.)

Jake había subido al techo del armario tomando la forma del mismo y tras de él estaba la princesa quien se veía molesta.

Princesa flama: que sueños tan raros tiene Finn.

Jake: tranquila princesa solo es un sueño. (Revisa para ver si no hay nadie.) Parece que no hay nadie andando.

Salen del armario y salen por la puerta que da al pasillo y llegan a un agujero de una duela y tenían el tamaño de un ratón, están en la casa del árbol que parecía estar incendiándose ven a Finn dirigirse a la ventana, la rompe, mira hacia arriba y princesa flama siente algo de nostalgia lo cual la deja pensativa.

Princesa flama: es el dia… que los conocí. (Dice en voz baja.)

Jake: princesa por aquí.

Princesa flama: ¿Cómo sabes por dónde ir?

Jake: bueno Finn y yo ya hemos pasado por una situación similar con Marcy. (De pronto oyen un grito y ambos observan lo que sucede.)

Princesa flama del recuerdo: ¡¿Qué pasa contigo acaso no te gusto?!

Finn del recuerdo: por supuesto que sí.

Princesa flama del recuerdo: (se sonroja.) ¿Qué pasa contigo? (se enciende de nuevo y le da una bofetada.) no vuelvas a meterte conmigo. (Se marcha)

Por su parte Jake estaba algo confundido con la actitud de la princesa quien se veía muy sonriente.

Princesa flama: ese dia fue bastante extraño, estaba muy confundida, él también me gustaba. (Suspiro.) Hay que irnos.

Justo cuando Finn y jake del recuerdo salen corren hacia el refrigerador, se meten debajo de él y salen debajo de un montón de paja aunque seguían siendo pequeñitos miran a su alrededor y jake reconoce el lugar, era la casa de arcoíris estaban en la planta alta se oían muchas voces y también gritos de dolor, se acercan a la orilla, despreocupados ya que con su tamaño no serían fáciles de ver, y observan a cinco pequeños arcoíris Jake siente algo de nostalgia al ver a sus hijos así de pequeños mientras se divertían con Bmo, por su parte la princesa veía a Finn sentado a unos cuantos metros y se veía bastante lastimado.

Finn del recuerdo: auch oye no tan fuerte.

Jake del recuerdo: no seas nenita todavía no te hago nada y ya te estas quejando.

Finn del recuerdo: amigo… solo date prisa.

Arcoíris del recuerdo: (¿Cómo te lastimaste así? ¿Entraste a un incendio?)

Finn del recuerdo: lo único que entendí fue incendio.

Jake del recuerdo: pregunta que como te lastimaste… deberás ¿cómo te lastimaste?

Finn del recuerdo: (sonrojado.) bueno fue… en una cita con princesa flama.

Arcoíris del recuerdo: (vaya uno de estos días te quemaras vivo)

Finn del recuerdo: ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

Jake del recuerdo: dijo que uno de estos días terminaras rostizado.

Finn del recuerdo: eso no me importa por ella estoy dispuesto a soportar cualquier dolor.

Al oír esto princesa flama recordó todas las veces que sin querer lo lastimaba, aunque él jamás le dejo ver sus heridas para no hacerla sentir mal y al oír todo lo que él decía la hizo quedarse muy pensativa.

Arcoíris del recuerdo: (¿estás seguro de lo que dices?)

Finn del recuerdo: estoy más que seguro me gusta estar con ella y quiero estar con ella sin importar lo que pase ella es mi luz, mi mundo, ella es todo para mí.

Por lo tanto Jake buscaba la salida y la encuentra en una canaleta, cuando busco a la princesa ella estaba ida ya que por más que trataba de llamar su atención ella no respondía solo se dirigieron a la canaleta, caminaron por unos minutos cuando el paisaje comenzó a tornarse de color verde, habían llegado a una vieja estación de trenes, había muchos huesos por todo el lugar también había un enorme agujero en el suelo, se escuchaba un grito desesperado que provenía del mismo, intrigada por la curiosidad la princesa se acerca mientras Jake la vigilaba de cerca, observaron al interior del agujero y vieron al rey helado que tenía cautiva a dulce princesa, estaban asustados al ver a jake del recuerdo inconsciente y a Finn al borde de un pozo con algo verde en el interior, pero había algo que llamaba la atención de princesa flama y era un ser que jamás había visto en su vida.

Princesa flama: ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Y quién es él?

Jake: su nombre es el Lich y esta es su guarida, fue la primera vez que nos enfrentamos a él.

Princesa flama: ¿Por qué Finn no hace nada?

Jake: porque está siendo controlado, el Lich es maldad pura un ser terrible su único deseo es destruir toda la vida que existe.

Pero ninguno de los dos se percató de que los huesos del lugar comenzaron a moverse, armaron y formaron esqueletos vivientes los cuales comenzaron a acercarse a ellos, Jake se da cuenta y los esqueletos atacan, jake golpea a varios de ellos con su puño gigante mientras la princesa intenta lanzar bolas de fuego pero por algún extraño motivo no podía.

Jake: princesa necesito algo de ayuda. (Dice mientras se hacía más grande.)

Princesa flama: eso intento. (Intenta encender sus llamas pero no lo conseguía.) ¿Por qué? ¿Porque no puedo encender mis flamas?

Pronto los esqueletos los rodearon y no tuvieron otra alternativa más que saltar hacia el agujero, sin embargo uno de los esqueletos alcanza a sujetar a Jake de los pies haciendo que la princesa callera libremente por suerte Jake la salva con un tercer brazo mientras intentaba quitarse a los esqueletos, de pronto escucharon el grito de Finn.

Finn del recuerdo: ¡no! ¡No tengo porque traigo un suéter!

Lich del recuerdo: eres un mal chiste para mí.

El Lich lanza una ráfaga de fuego de color verde contra Finn pero el fuego no lo afecta en lo absoluto entonces Finn corre hacia él y lo ataca con su suéter, el Lich comienza a disparar bolas de fuego en varias direcciones y algunas golpean a Jake quien deja caer a la princesa y desaparece en la oscuridad.

Jake. Esto no es bueno. (Dice mientras golpea a un esqueleto.) No recuerdo que eso pasara la primera vez…

Tiempo después princesa flama despierta, se encontraba en un bosque el sol estaba por ocultarse así que se decidió a encontrar el camino, paso varios minutos buscándolo cuando escucha unas risas su curiosidad la domina de nuevo y comenzó a buscar el lugar de donde provenían, mientras más se acercaba empezó a escuchar el oleaje del mar, llega a una playa y rápidamente se esconde al verse a ella misma paseando con Finn mientras el intentaba atrapar a un cangrejo que estaba más que molesto ya que no dejaba que el chico se le acercara, princesa flama reía sin parar al ver tan graciosa escena al final dejo que se marchara.

Finn del recuerdo: bueno fue un empate era muy escurridizo y muy tenaz.

Princesa flama del recuerdo: (riendo.) Son muy curiosos estos animales ¿porque no viven en la tierra?

Finn del recuerdo: no estoy muy seguro pero creo que encuentran su comida en el agua.

Princesa flama del recuerdo: gracias Finn este dia fue muy hermoso pero estoy algo cansada quisiera regresar a casa.

Finn asiente, saca de su mochila un rollo de papel aluminio y cubre su mano derecha.

Princesa flama del recuerdo: ¿para qué haces eso?

Finn del recuerdo: para hacer esto. (La toma de la mano.)

Princesa flama del recuerdo: Finn. (Mira sus manos.) A veces creo que lo nuestro no debe de ser. (Lo dice en tono triste.)

Finn del recuerdo: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Princesa flama del recuerdo: cada vez que salimos siempre te sucede algo y es por mi culpa si te toco te lastimo y eso me hace entristecer el no poder tocarte y el no poder demostrarte cuanto me gustas siempre hay que depender de alguna cosa. (Dice molesta.) Es tan frustrante.

Finn del recuerdo: tranquila princesa yo sabía que esto podía suceder pero yo quiero estar contigo sin importar si salgo lastimado o si no puedo tocarte lo que siento es verdadero.

Princesa flama del recuerdo: lo se Finn pero yo no quiero hacerte más daño.

Finn del recuerdo: ¿y si no pudieras hacerlo aunque sea por unos minutos?

Princesa flama del recuerdo: ¿a qué te refieres?

Finn del recuerdo: te tengo una sorpresa, la estaba reservando para tu cumpleaños. (Se quita el aluminio.) Pero creo que esto no puede esperar más, cierra los ojos.

Princesa flama del recuerdo: ¿pero Finn?.. Bueno tú ganas. (Cierra los ojos.)

Finn del recuerdo: bien ábrelos

Abre sus ojos y se horroriza al ver a Finn cubierto por tres capas de flamas de color azul, verde y amarillo.

Princesa flama del recuerdo: ¡¿PERO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!

Finn del recuerdo: tranquila no te asustes no pasa nada estoy bien ahora dame tu mano.

Princesa flama del recuerdo: (ella lo duda unos segundos.) ¿Estás seguro?

Finn del recuerdo: confía en mí.

Sin pensarlo más ella acerca mano aunque un poco temerosa, lo toca por unos segundos y se sorprende al ver que no le causaba daño en lo absoluto.

Princesa flama del recuerdo: ¿Cómo es posible?

Finn del recuerdo: bueno hace tiempo le pedí a dulce princesa que creara un escudo de fuego que no te lastimara o te debilitara es como un traje anti-fuego pero de fuego lo mejor de todo es que no me lastimas y yo no te lastimo costó mucho trabajo pero aquí esta.

Princesa flama del recuerdo: ya veo.

Lo examina completamente y lo ve directo a los ojos, repentinamente lo abraza tan fuerte que Finn comenzaba a quedarse sin aire, ella se da cuenta y lo suelta

Princesa flama del recuerdo: lo siento Finn… gracias fue el mejor reglo de todos, lamento haber arruinado la sorpresa.

El solo la toma de las manos, la mira directamente a los ojos ambos ríen y comienzan a caminar rumbo a casa, mientras tanto princesa flama que ahora era una chica humana recuerda los momentos lindos que paso con él a partir de ese dia, a su mente viene una pregunta que no se había hecho en mucho tiempo, cuando de pronto su gema comenzó a brillar dirigiéndola a un árbol hueco, entra en él y llaga a una cueva llena de cristales luminosos recorre el lugar que se veía hermoso por la iluminación natural, de pronto escucha el ruido de espadas chocando entre si al parecer se trataba d una batalla, se acerca sigilosamente y ve a una mujer vestía una armadura de color verde se trataba de una de las personas con las que soñó, estaba mirando hacia el suelo cuando aparece una mano con una hierba enredada en ella, se trataba de Finn quien estaba muy lastimado apenas podía mantenerse en pie, la princesa estaba atónita jamás en su vida había visto a Finn de esa manera herido, cansado, derrotado.

**(nota: a partir de esta parte algunos personajes conocidos no tendrán nombre ya que son desconocidos para la princesa)**

Finn del recuerdo: bien esta vez no me desmalle.

Mujer misteriosa: creo que es suficiente por hoy, debería ir a casa a descansar has entrenado muy duro estos días.

Finn del recuerdo: estoy bien puedo seguir.

Mujer misteriosa: apena y puedes mantenerte en pie deja la necedad a un lado y escucha… es por tu bien.

Finn del recuerdo: no es necedad es solo… (Suspiro.) No quiero ir a casa.

Mujer misteriosa: Finn han pasado quince días no has salido ni un solo dia y si es por tu problema solo ten paciencia.

Finn del recuerdo: no lo entiendes ella me pidió que me alejara de su vida y es algo que pienso hacer… pensar que… soy un estúpido. (Se sienta en el suelo.)

Mujer misteriosa: (sonríe y se sienta a su lado.) Finn eres una persona muy noble sé que aun sientes algo por ella y es digno de ti, el sentimiento más hermoso que alguien puede sentir solo ten paciencia todo se solucionara. (Él sonríe.) Descansa mañana comenzaremos con la manipulación de tu aura.

La princesa no sabía que pensar las cosas que había visto en la mente de Finn la daba a entender que él siempre la tenía presente en su memoria, que jamás dejo de pensar en ella, de pronto escucho unos pasos, acercándose era hora de irse así que se dirige a la cueva siguiente y todo cambia a un lugar muy oscuro más adelante observa un destello camina hacia él y sale debajo de una cama pequeña, mira a su alrededor había muchos juguetes en el suelo estaba en el cuarto de una niña pequeña, había un aire muy familiar así que mira su gema era de color amarillo, sale de su escondite se dirige hacia la ventana y se ve a ella misma ya mayor jugando con una niñita de pelo rubio, a su mente llega un recuerdo de un sueño similar, era sobre su hija de pronto la niñita corre hacia un árbol, abraza a un hombre mayor de barba y pelo rubio vestía un suéter color azul, un pantalón color café a su lado se encontraba un perro de color amarillo, se trataban de Finn y Jake de adultos, lagrimas recorren el rostro de la princesa en su sueño ella no logro distinguir quien era ese hombre, corre hacia el pasillo quería salir de los recuerdos de Finn corre por el pasillo y siente como si estuviera cayendo desde una gran altura cuando se detiene abre una puerta aparece arriba de ella se encuentra en el reino de las nubes limpia sus lágrimas y comienza a explorar el lugar, tenía una sensación diferente al caminar en las nubes aunque no lo disfrutaba ya que todas las cosas que había visto en la mente de Finn la hacían pensar tantas cosas y sentir diferentes emociones de pronto su gema comenzó a billar estaba cerca de lo que buscaba se disponía a segur cuando escucha un trueno no muy lejos de donde estaba, decide investigar cuando llega a un templo de roca de donde parecía que se originaban los truenos, entra y observa varias estatuas mientras más se adentraba más fuerte se escuchaban los truenos de pronto una fuerte corriente de aire se levanta, provenía de una entrada más adelante observa sigilosamente ve a Finn portando una armadura color plata el salta y de nuevo se levanta la corriente de aire seguida por una nube de polvo, cuando se disipa aparece otra persona que portaba una armadura café era la segunda persona de su sueño quien aplaudía.

Hombre misterioso: felicitaciones Finn ya dominas los diez movimientos… aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de tu amigo.

Voltean a ver a jake quien estaba meditando cuando es cubierto por una armadura de color azul claro.

Jake del recuerdo: ¡ajua soy tremendo!

Finn del recuerdo: felicidades gordito dos de diez.

Hombre misterioso: bueno Finn eso es todo lo que puedo enseñarte. (Hace una reverencia.)

Finn del recuerdo: (corresponde de la misma manera.) Haz sido un gran maestro gracias Neo.

De pronto un resplandor de color azul ilumina el pasillo era la gema de la princesa que había localizado el recuerdo que buscaba, ella sale corriendo antes de ser descubierta entra en un agujero que había en la pared, la sensación de calidez y seguridad fue remplazado por uno de ansiedad y desesperación, había llegado a lo que parecía ser los restos de una ciudad camino unos cuantos metros, cuando aparece era la sombra de su pesadilla estaba frente a ella mirándola detenidamente la princesa sentía miedo estaba inmóvil, la sombra estaba a punto de atacarla cuando cinco destellos la detienen se trataba de Finn las personas de su sueño a pesar de que no los conocía se sintió aliviada de que estuvieran ahí.

Finn del sueño: ¿te encuentras bien?

Princesa flama: … si estoy bien.

Sombra: cometieron un error al venir aquí ni tu ni los guardianes tienen la fuerza para detenerme.

Finn del sueño: ya lo veremos.

Finn se abalanza sobre la sombra los demás lo siguen, a la sombra no parecían afectarle los ataques, se movía a gran velocidad y lanzaba bolas de fuego color azul-verdoso ellos atacan con destellos de energía pero la sombra se protege y les regresa sus ataques, de un rápido movimiento los derriba y se dirige hacia la princesa Finn se interpone en forma de un destello plateado y hace despertar a la princesa.

Princesa flama: ¡aaaah!

Fiona: ¡tranquila princesa!

Flint: ¡tranquilízate hermana! ¡Estás a salvo!

La princesa mira a su alrededor se encontraba en el castillo de los sueños se mira a sí misma y era un ser elemental de nuevo, en su regazo se encontraba una esfera de cristal busca a Finn y sigue dormido al igual que Jake.

Reina Erzel: ¿Cómo se siente majestad?

Princesa flama: algo exaltada pero me siento mucho mejor.

Cake: durmió por un largo rato.

Reina Erzel: (toma la esfera.) esto es lo que esperaba ahora sabremos el porqué de sus pesadillas.

Princesa flama: disculpe alteza ¿puede responderme algo?

Reina Erzel: adelante.

Princesa flama: cuando estuve en la mente de Finn me sentía diferente trate de usar mis poderes no pude vi las cosas que el paso… ¿Por qué? ¿Y porque reviví todas las cosas que pase con él?

Reina Erzel: sería difícil responder a esa pregunta pero lo que puedo decirte es que percibiste el mundo de la misma manera que él lo percibe porque hay un lazo que los une, están destinados a hacer algo especial ignoro lo que sea pero será algo muy especial.

Princesa flama: bueno él siempre estuvo conmigo mostrándome el mundo, las cosas que no entendía soporto sus heridas, el calor, mis cambios de humor me hacía sentir segura y a pesar de todo enfrento mi indiferencia, me mostro que puedo contar con él porque…

La princesa se queda pensativa por lo cual la reina se aparta y se retira, paso un rato cuando Finn y Jake despiertan.

Finn: (bostezo.) vaya no había dormido así en un largo tiempo.

Jake: (tallándose los ojos.) vaya, hermano sí que hemos vivido cosas tremendas.

Finn: así es cachorrito.

La princesa los observa desde cierta distancia y de manera diferente cuando de pronto aparece la reina y otra persona que no conocían.

Reina Erzel: al fin despertaron permítanme presentarles a Juno ella es la guardiana de los portales de AAA.

Juno: hola mucho gusto.

Era una chica similar a Lilith solo que ella tenía el pelo de color negro y sus ojos eran de color café.

Reina Erzel: (Sonríe y mira a la princesa.) Majestad me temo que no le tengo buenas noticias.

Flint: ¿a qué se refiere con que no son buenas noticias?

Reina Erzel: lo que usted sueña no es una pesadilla de hecho no hay causas o factores conocidos que la causen.

Princesa flama: ¿entonces qué significa?

Reina Erzel: es difícil explicarlo o interpretarlo y sin el búho cósmico será muy difícil determinarlo.

Finn: ¿pero es algo por lo que debamos preocuparnos?

Princesa flama: ¿seguiré teniendo la misma pesadilla?

La reina junta sus manos, recita unas palabras extrañas extiende sus manos hacia la princesa, las separa y un resplandor color rosa cubre por completo a la princesa.

Reina Erzel: hasta no saber el significado de esta pesadilla estará protegida con este escudo, así podrá dormir en paz, por lo tanto es hora de que regresen a casa.

Flint: ¡espere! ¿Esto va a quedarse así como si nada?

Reina Erzel: no, seguiré investigando y cuando tenga noticias lo sabrán.

Princesa flama: para mi es suficiente.

Juno: muy bien yo seré la encargada de trasportarlos a la ciudad de los magos en AAA, cuando lleguen Lilith se encargara del resto.

Forma un circulo con sus manos y el portal se abre dejando ver una silueta conocida, era Lilith quien los estaba esperando, los seis se despiden de la reina y de Juno, cruzan el portal del otro lado agradecen a Lilith, a Fiona y a Cake por la ayuda, Lilith abre el portal hacia OOO y se aparta, princesa flama se marcha dejando atrás a su hermano cosa que les pareció muy raro a todos.

Fiona: ¿soy yo o la princesa actúa muy raro?

Flint: eso dinos tu Jake desde que despertó ha actuado así, ¿qué fue lo que vieron allá? (Dice muy molesto.)

Jake: yo no sé porque ella actúa así.

Flint: ¡como que no lo sabes!

Jake: bueno tuvimos un problema y nos separamos, no sé qué allá visto pero al parecer le afecto mucho.

Flint: (Suspiro.) y pensar que mañana es su gran dia.

Cake: ¿su gran dia?

Flint: pensé que ella te lo diría pero dadas las circunstancias… el dia de mañana es la boda real y ella esperaba que asistieras como su escolta real.

Fiona y cake se quedan boquiabiertas al oír semejante noticia, por su parte Finn no sabe que decir por lo cual Jake sale en su defensa.

Jake: ¡momento! Ya olvidaste que la princesa desterró a Finn del reino.

Flint: bueno. (Saca un pergamino que está protegido por un escudo.) Tomen.

Jake: ¿qué es esto?

Flint: es la orden real, ella les concede la entrada al reino de nuevo y ya fue entregada a toda la guardia, esperamos contar con su presencia.

Finn: ¿Qué hay de Caillat?

Flint: no creo que te cause problemas. (Cruza el portal.)

Jake: bueno hermano sabíamos que este dia tendría que llagar.

Fiona: ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Finn: no lo sé amigos, no lo sé.

Mientras tanto en la prisión del castillo de los sueños, la reina se dispone a interrogar a Reegn.

Reegn: vaya, majestad ¿a qué debo el honor?

Reina Erzel: Reegn: has causado demasiados estragos en el reino de los sueños y lo que es más importante has causado un desequilibrio severo, la pena por ello será la transformación de tu ser serás convertida en un cuerpo de luz y…

Reegn: ambas sabemos que no has venido por eso, ¿no es así hermanita?

Reina Erzel: parece que sabes algo al respecto ¿verdad?

Reegn: (Ríe de una manera malévola.) ochocientos años después de lo ocurrido la luz y la oscuridad se enfrentaran de nuevo, los maestros oscuros reclamaran este y otros mundos ya sea por voluntad propia o no solo que esta vez no habrá humanos que los detengan, las piezas están en su lugar solo falta su presencia y será el comienzo de su fin.

Al ver la confianza de su hermana, la reina decreta estado de alerta, ataque inminente.

Reina Erzel: capitán reúna a la armada que se preparen para un ataque inminente.

Capitán: como ordene mi lady.

Anker: madre… ¿Qué sucede?

Reina Erzel: Anker hijo mío, necesito que hagas algo muy importante por mí es de vida o muerte…


	15. Un gran evento

¡Ha llegado el gran dia! Y todos se preparan para un evento que nadie podrá olvidar.

**_Un gran evento._**

_Casa del árbol 6:10 am._

Era el gran dia, un dia para el cual Finn no estaba preparado eso pensaba el chico rubio mientras miraba por la ventana, fue una de esas terribles noches donde no puedes dormir, da una rápido vistazo a la habitación vio que Jake aun dormía, así que con mucho cuidado se vistió y trato de bajar para salir sin embargo.

Jake: (habla sin abrir los ojos.) ¿Tú tampoco pudiste dormir?

Finn: (suspira y agacha la cabeza.) no, no pude.

Jake: ¿A dónde vas tan temprano?

Finn: no lo sé amigó, solo quiero estar a solas para poder despejar mi mente.

Jake: hay mijo. (Dice mientras enrolla su brazo en el chico.) Sé que han sido unos meses difíciles, pero ten fe todo saldrá bien.

Finn: lo sé, pero quisiera estar un tiempo a solas.

Jake: … bueno pero prométeme que no harás una tontería.

Finn: confía en mi hermano.

Jake: está bien confió en ti… bueno si me buscas estaré en casa de arcoíris la voy a acompañar a la boda

Finn: ¿vas a ir a la boda?

Jake: si arcoíris quiere asegurarse de que dulce princesa no se adueñe de la boda ya sabes como la de tronquitos, además quiero quedar bien con mi noviecita.

Finn: bueno está bien, nos vemos luego.

Finn sale de la casa y mira hacia el horizonte tratando de no pensar en la princesa, comienza a caminar buscando un lugar para poder estar en paz, de pronto y sin pensarlo recordó a Billy así que fue directamente a su gruta, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que visito el lugar por última vez, al llegar observa la espada por unos segundos y entra, dentro el lugar estaba muy descuidado había muchas telarañas, uno que otro animal rastrero y volador, saco a todos del lugar y exploro un poco en caso de que hubiera algún rezagado pero en su lugar encuentra varias cajas y una vieja motocicleta, tentado por la curiosidad comienza a revisarlas y encuentra varias fotografías de Billy cuando era joven.

Finn: vaya Billy tu sí que tuviste una gran vida… ¿pero qué es esto? (era la foto de él con una chica y tenía algo escrito.) Para Canyon: tú fuiste el más grande de mis logros que tuve a lo largo de mi vida y a pesar de… ¡OH VAMOS BILLY! ¡¿Tú también?!

Mujer misteriosa: ¡¿hey que haces aquí?!

Exclamo una chica bastante alta casi del tamaño de Billy, piel color azul claro, ojos grandes de color verde, llevaba un vestido color verde y unas botas color café que le llegaban a las rodillas.

Mujer misteriosa: ¿quién eres? (pregunto con voz amenazante.)

Finn: tranquila me llamo Finn

Mujer misteriosa: Finn… ¿tú eres amigo de Billy?

Finn: así es ¿y supongo que tú eres Canyon? (Le muestra la foto.) ¿Y eres la novia de Billy?

Canyon: exnovia.

Finn: vaya. (Dice en tono triste.)

Canyon: ¿te sucede algo?

Finn: no, no es nada solo vine aquí para aclarar mi mente pero no funciono, creo que lo mejor será olvidarlo todo… olvidarla a ella.

Canyon: ¿ese es tu problema? ¿Una chica? (dice con un poco de gracia.)

Finn: así es.

Canyon: ¿quiere hablar al respecto?

Finn se queda pensativo…

_Casa de Marceline 8:25 am._

Fue una noche de insomnio, aunque esa era la menor de las preocupaciones de la reina vampiro que estaba flotando sobre su cama, habían pasado casi cinco meses desde que vio a los chicos por última vez, eso pensaba mientras veía hacia el techo, después mira el cartucho holográfico que había encontrado, se levanta de la cama y se dirige hacia el baño, prepara la ducha regresa a la habitación mira de nuevo el cartucho.

Marceline: ¿me pregunto qué será de esos dos? (Dice mientras mira la invitación de la boda.)

Regresa al baño dispuesta a entrar en la ducha, cuando tocan a su puerta sin pensarlo dos veces se viste de nuevo y se dirige hacia la entrada pensando que quizás se tratara de ellos, pero se sorprende al ver una montaña de regalos y sobre todo al ver quien los traía

Marceline: ¿Fiona? ¿Cake?

Fiona: hola Marceline.

Un rato después.

Fiona: gracias por recibirnos Marcy fuimos a casa de los chicos pero no estaban.

Marceline: bueno hace tiempo que nadie sabe algo de ellos, pero seguro que están bien saben cuidarse solos ¿y qué es todo esto?

Cake: son presentes para princesa flama.

Fiona: de parte de todos los reino se AAA como muestra de respeto y solidaridad… es raro cuando los conocí pensé que Finn y ella terminarían juntos.

Marceline: si a veces la vida está llena de sorpresas.

Cake: imagínate como se ha de sentir el pobre quizás por eso huyo de casas.

Fiona: ¿Por qué dices eso Cake?

Cake: solo pensaba en voz alta.

Marceline: no lo cero… Finn podrá ser impulsivo, testarudo y terco pero él jamás huye de los problemas.

Fiona: ¿crees que vaya a la boda?

Marceline: no lo sé pero si él piensa ir yo estaré ahí para apoyarlo emocionalmente. (Dice algo sonrojada.) Se lo que se siente, perder a alguien que amas.

Cake: vaya tu sí que eres una gran amiga.

Marceline: si soy muy generosa.

Sonríe ligeramente y observa una foto donde están todos en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Finn

Marceline: perder un amor imposible. (Dice en voz baja y recuerda unas palabras que su padre le dijo una vez.)

**Flashback.**

Hudson Abadeer: ¿entonces hija? ¿Qué has pensado sobre oferta?

Marceline: padre ya discutimos esto antes, además ya te dije que no me gustaría dejar a mis amigos.

Hudson Abadeer: pero Marceline ya lo pensaste por muchos años me gustaría que te hicieras cargo del negocio familiar ya estoy muy viejo para seguir a cargo, sigo pensando que deberías estar aquí conmigo y no con esos simples mortales.

Marceline: lo siento padre pero la respuesta sigue siendo no.

Hudson Abadeer: hija si es por ese chico ten en cuenta que el será tu condena, su amor es imposible eres un ser inmortal los años no te afectan como a él, mientras el envejezca tu seguirás siendo la misma ¿que pasara cuando el muera? no encontraras consuelo para el dolor que sentirás, no solo por el sino por todos a los posibles amigos que veras nacer y morir.

Marceline: esa es mi decisión padre.

Hudson Abadeer: muy bien acatare a tu decisión… por ahora.

**Fin del flashback.**

Marceline: amor imposible.

Fiona: Marceline ¿estás bien?

Marceline: si no es nada. (Dice algo desanimada.) Siéntanse como en su casa iré a tomar una ducha.

Fiona y Cake se miran entre sí.

Ambas: gracias…

_Dulce reino 10:05 am._

En el dulce reino dulce princesa estaba bastante preocupada ya que el supresor de combustión de princesa flama estaba fallando, así que después de esperar toda la mañana princesa flama arriba al dulce reino para solucionar el problema.

Ya en el laboratorio

Princesa flama: ¿es necesario todo esto?

Dulce princesa: es muy necesario, diseñe el supresor de tal manera que no pudieras dañarlos aunque estuvieras sometida a niveles emocionales muy altos aunque al parecer los niveles actuales rebasan la escala, digo para haberlo dañado de esta manera los niveles debieron ser muy críticos.

Princesa flama: (suspiro.) Que molesto.

Dulce princesa: princesa flama sin esto tus niveles de combustión ante una situación emocional extrema como tu boda serian un grave riesgo… para el planeta entero ¿acaso ya olvidaste lo que paso la última vez?

Princesa flama: tenías que recordármelo.

De pronto el diván a prueba de fuego donde está la princesa comenzó a incendiarse, dulce princesa activa un interruptor y una esfera de cristal encierra a princesa flama, el incendio comienza a sofocarse y segundos después este se extingue.

Dulce princesa: lamento mucho eso ¿te encuentras bien?

Princesa flama: estoy bien lo siento yo no quería. (Dice mientras se recupera.)

Dulce princesa: vez por eso debe llevar esto contigo siempre.

Princesa flama: (suspiro.) de acuerdo ¿puedes arreglarlo?

Dulce princesa: bromeas yo lo invente pero me llevara algo de tiempo si lo deseas puedes volver al reino de fuego para que termines los preparativos, y personalmente lo llevare en cuanto esté listo.

Princesa flama: por lo que paso hace un instante, no, no quiero arriesgarme a que ocurra un desastre.

Dulce princesa: de acuerdo, comenzare a trabajar en ello…

_Casa de arcoíris 12:20 pm._

Jake, arcoíris y TV estaban preparándose para la boda, a pesar de ser un sujeto despreocupado Jake no dejaba de pensar en su hermano, Arcoíris lo nota y le pregunta

Arcoíris: (¿te sucede algo cielo?)

Jake: no, no me pasas nada.

Arcoíris: (¿estás seguro?)

Jake: es en serio corazón ¿porque lo dices?

Arcoíris: (bueno porque llevas un rato queriendo hacer un moño de gala con una corbata.)

Jake: en serio. (Se mira.) Con razón no me quedaba.

Arcoíris: (¿Qué pasa cachorrito? ¿Acaso no confías en mí?)

Jake: no, no es eso corazón… bueno veras me preocupa mucho Finn desde que se anunció el compromiso de la princesa ha actuado muy raro ya no es el mismo además intento demostrarle que el aún está interesado en ella y su búsqueda casi lo mata.

Arcoíris: (¿búsqueda? ¿Qué clase de búsqueda?)

Jake: deberás no te eh contado veras hace tiempo…

En ese instante tocan la puerta, arcoíris abre y se sorprende al ver a Finn quien traía su traje de gala.

Arcoíris: (¡Finn!)

Jake: ¡Finn hermanito! ¡Viniste!

Finn: así es amigo ha llegado la hora de seguir adelante.

Jake: momento eso mismo dijiste la última vez y seguiste en las mismas.

Finn: lo sé pero esta vez hablo en serio… conocí a la exnovia de Billy y me hizo comprender las cosas realmente**.**

**Flashback.**

Finn: y esa es la historia.

Canyon: bueno pero ella te perdono eso significa que eres alguien importante para ella.

Finn. Y ella lo es para mí… pero no sé qué hacer.

Canyon: me agradas Finn y lo único que te puedo decir es… asiste.

Finn: ¿perdón? ¿Estás hablando en serio?

Canyon: (asiente con la cabeza.) sería un detalle de gran significado de tu parte… ella siempre estuvo ahí cuando más la necesitaste y de igual manera tú lo estuviste para ella, le mostraste el mundo juntos enfrentaron las sorpresas que la vida tuvo para ustedes aunque allá sido por un tiempo y con tu presencia puedes demostrarle que puede contar contigo aun que ya no estén juntos.

Finn: yo… no sé qué decir.

Canyon: lo se jamás es fácil expresar tus emociones en palabras… Finn respóndeme algo pero medítalo muy bien… ¿Qué sientes por ella?

Finn: … bueno no es fácil explicarlo pero cuando estoy con ella mi mundo se ilumina, siempre estoy de buen humor soy una persona mejor, extraño los días que pasamos juntos y solo quiero que sea feliz… adoro su sonrisa solo deseo que su sonrisa no desa… (De pronto recuerda las aventuras que compartió con ella, recordando su sonrisa.) Parezca… ya entiendo ella sonreía porque yo sonreía y a pesar de que ya no salimos ella siempre sonríe porque es feliz, no lo había visto de esa manera.

Canyon: la vida puede estar llena de sorpresas solo ten paciencia todo se solucionara, pero no descuides tan bella amistad…

**Fin del flashback.**

Jake: wow ¿Billy tenía una novia?

Finn: aceptare la propuesta de ser parte de la guardia.

Jake: ¿y qué vas a hacer con las gemas?

Finn: después de la boda las devolveré a donde pertenecen.

Arcoíris: (¿me perdí de algo?)

Finn: ¿no le has contado?

Jake: ¡iba a hacerlo cuando llegaste!

Finn: bueno voy a cambiarme ¿puedo arcoíris?

Arcoíris: (claro Finn)

Jake: lo que no entiendo es porque nos hacen vestirnos elegante si vamos a usar trajes a prueba de fuego. (Mira a arcoíris.) ¿Qué?

Arcoíris: (¿y bien vas a contarme?)

Jake: perdonar corazón se me fue el avión ven siéntate te voy a contar…

_Dulce reino 3:00 pm._

Después de arreglar el supresor de combustión, dulce princesa hace los últimos preparativos antes de partir hacia el reino de fuego.

Coronel elotito: princesa la carroza esta lista para partir en cuanto usted lo ordene.

Dulce princesa: gracias coronel... por cierto ¿no ha visto a mentita?

Coronel elotito: no princesa no lo eh visto desde que la reina flama llego y se fue.

Dulce princesa: que raro.

Se dirige al salón principal.

Dulce princesa: ¿piñata? ¿Dónde estás?

Piñata: aquí princesa ¿se le ofrece algo?

Dulce princesa: ¿has visto a mentita?

Piñata: no princesa no lo eh visto desde que la reina flama vino y se fue.

Dulce princesa: … reúne a toda la guardia.

Piñata: como lo ordene princesa.

Dulce princesa: ¿dónde estará esa menta? si está haciendo magia negra se las verá conmigo.

Después.

Piñata: princesa toda la guardia del castillo está reunida.

Dulce princesa: gracias piñata… bien ¿supongo que todos saben quién es mentita? Búsquenlo es muy importante que lo encuentren.

Guardia banana: ¿y porque es tan importante encontrarlo?

Dulce princesa: porque él tiene la invitación de la boda.

Coronel elotito: bien caballeros basta de preguntas tontas todos tienen sus órdenes búsquenlo.

Piñata: princesa, princesa.

Dulce princesa: ¿ahora que piñata?

Piñata: ya se terminó el inventario del laboratorio aquí están los resultados.

Dulce princesa: bien veamos ¿pero qué?...

_Reino de fuego 3:30 pm._

La hora estaba cerca princesa flama estaba en los últimos preparativos, sus damas de honor la ayudan a vestirse, se veía muy pensativa pero no dejaba de mirar sus flores y recuerda la historia que princesa tortuga le conto.

**Flashback.**

Dos días antes princesa tortuga visitaba el reino de fuego a petición de princesa flama ya que necesitaba ayuda para escribir sus votos.

Princesa flama: gracias por ayudarme a escribir mis votos princesa tortuga.

Princesa tortuga: no hay de que su majestad fue un honor. (Dice algo sofocada.) Valla que hace calor.

Princesa flama: permíteme.

Princesa flama se dirige hacia la pared y hace una forma con sus manos, una puerta se abre de pronto comienza a percibirse un aroma muy agradable que princesa tortuga no puede ignorar.

Princesa tortuga: mmm ¿qué es ese agradable aroma?

Princesa flama: son mis flores.

Princesa tortuga: no creí que crecieran floo… ¿esas s-son estrellas de fuego? (dice muy asombrada.)

Princesa flama: ¿las conoces? (dice muy extrañada.)

Princesa tortuga: solo en dibujos que vi en un libro creí que solo eran un mito, las flores que nacen de la muerte en medio de la destrucción son maravillosas pero lo más interesante es su leyenda.

Princesa flama: ¿tienen una leyenda?

Princesa tortuga: se dice que dos hermanos se presentaron ante madre naturaleza para pedirle un favor muy especial, uno de ellos quería un obsequio muy especial pera el amor de su vida que era un ser elemental de fuego le pidió una flor que se alimentara de del calor, madre naturaleza accedió pero siendo naturalmente imposible pidió la ayuda a un hechicero muy poderoso para crearla con magia, fuerza y amor mientras más fuerte sea el amor que ambos se tangan esta florecerá aún más…

Princesa flama estaba atónita.

Princesa tortuga: pero también cuenta la leyenda que la flor jamás llego a su destino ya que una terrible tragedia tomo la vida de ambos jóvenes y la flor se perdió en los confines del tiempo…

**Fin del flashback.**

La princesa vuelve abruptamente a la realidad cuando tocan a su puerta, era su hermano.

Flint: ¿Se Puede?

Princesa flama: adelante pasa.

Flint: vaya te vez hermosa, eres idéntica a mamá

Princesa flama: es lo que todos dicen. (Mira por su ventana.) Desearía que ella estuviera aquí.

Flint: ella estaría muy orgullosa de ti, has tomado buenas decisiones para el bienestar del reino. (Dice en tono sarcástico.)

Princesa flama: (lo mira con enojo.) ¿Vienes a reprocharme algo hermano?

Flint: desde que volvimos del reino de los sueños has actuado muy raro, ignoro lo que viste en la mente de Finn pero ciento que te hizo pensar las cosas.

Ella no dice ni una palabra solo mira por la ventana.

Flint: (suspiro.) bueno la guardia de honor esta lista y los invitados están comenzando a llegar.

Princesa flama: gracias puedes retirarte.

El hace una reverencia y se retira, ella se dirige hacia su jardín toma una flor e intenta quemarla pero esta se vuelve más grande y más hermosa da un profundo respiro y mira hacia el horizonte…

_Castillo de fuego 4:00 pm._

Finn, Jake, arcoíris y TV estaban llegando al castillo y son recibidos por Flint.

Flint: vaya creí que no vendrían, ¿y bien que has pensado sobre la oferta?

Finn: bueno después de pensarlo he decidido… aceptar la oferta.

Flint: bien ustedes pacen a la sala del trono y tú ven conmigo… quítate el traje.

Finn: ¿perdón? Si me quito el traje me voy a chamuscar.

Flint: oh por el amor de glob… solo quita te el casco voy a protegerte con un hechizo.

Entonces Finn se quita el casco mientras Flint terminaba de recitar el hechizo de escudo y un destello rodea por completo a Finn.

Flint: con eso será más que suficiente es un escudo real no tendrá la apariencia del normal pero es más resistente y duradero, te protegerá hasta que alguien de la familia real rompa el hechizo.

Finn: bueno. (Se quita el traje.) Y a qué se debe…

Flint: ¡¿pero qué significa esto?! ¿Dónde está tu armadura?

Finn: no tengo armadura, no desde… (Se vuelve retrospectivo.)

Flint: (se toca la cara.) sígueme.

Se dirigen a la armería donde el resto de la guardia de honor terminaba de prepararse y mientras pasaban todos dirigían su mirada hacia él.

Flint: estamos escasos de armaduras de tu tamaño así que trata de verte bien. (Se retira.)

Finn se quedó pensando unos segundos mientras la guardia salía del lugar dejándolo completamente solo, comenzó a recorrer el lugar hecho un vistazo a todo lo que había toma unas botas plateadas que le llegaban a las rodillas, un peto del mismo color, un cinturón con protección a los costados, unos guanteletes de color negro con unas placas plateadas en la parte superior y una capa de color blanco, ya preparado y listo para salir alguien toca a la puerta era Fiona.

Fiona: hola… ¿se puede?

Finn: ¿Fiona? Si pasa.

Fiona: vaya Finn te vez… woow.

Finn: gracias. (Hubo un silencio incómodo.) ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Creí que no podías salir de AAA?

Fiona: bueno fue un favor que le pedimos a Lilith y muy amable acepto.

Finn: ¿pedimos quiénes?

Fiona: vengo de parte de Gumball y los demás para felicitar a los futuros reyes y entregar unos presentes… cuando recibieron la noticia quedaron sin habla. (Dijo en tono serio.) ¿Y cómo estás?

Finn: estaré bien no te preocupes.

Fiona: bueno si tú lo dices… ¿pero no te sentirás raro al verla casarse con alguien más?

Finn: será algo difícil pero comprendí que lo que siento va más allá de estar con ella, es escucharla, apoyarla, defenderla ante la adversidad, ser su mejor amigo y ver por su felicidad… y si ella es feliz con alguien más para mi es suficiente porque… la amo.

Fiona: vaya… eso fue lindo ¿y se lo dijiste alguna vez?

Finn: (cambia su semblante.) No jamás se lo dije.

Capitán de la guardia: ¡atención a toda la guardia preséntense en la habitación de la reina!

Finn: bien me tengo que ir, ya es hora.

Fiona: buena suerte amigo. (Le da un beso en la mejilla.)

Finn se apresura en alcanzar a la guardia mientras Fiona lo mira alejarse y decidida regresa a la sala del trono pero en el camino escucha unas voces llaman su atención, era Caillat quien conversaba con una mujer misteriosa atreves de un portal.

Mujer misteriosa: ¿Qué sucede?

Caillat: tenemos un gran inconveniente, el humano está aquí y formara parte de la guardia de honor.

Mujer misteriosa: eso es inoportuno ¿ha visto a la princesa? ¿Has notado algún comportamiento extraño con su llegada?

Caillat: hasta el momento no se han visto y no hay nada fuera de lo común, todo marcha según lo planeado pero lo mantendré vigilado.

Mujer misteriosa: bien no hay que preocuparse por ahora.

Caillat: creo que será un gran problema.

Mujer misteriosa: lo dudo, procura que no lo dejen solo en caso de que no puedas vigilarlo y procura no echarlo a perder, en cuanto llegue personalmente me encargare del problema.

Caillat: ¿vendrás a la ceremonia?

Mujer misteriosa: por supuesto es el momento, hemos planeado esto por mucho tiempo, es hora de reclamar el trofeo.

Caillat: después de esta tarde ambos obtendremos lo que deseamos.

Mujer misteriosa: nos vemos en la ceremonia.

Fiona estaba sorprendida intenta correr para advertir a la princesa pero de repente un golem de lava se interpone en su camino, el golem la cubre de lava y la presenta ante Caillat.

Golem de lava: señor.

Fiona: suéltame.

Caillat: ¿qué sucede?… vaya ¿que tenemos aquí? una espía.

Fiona: ¿te atreves a llamarme espía? cuando tú eres algo peor, escuche todo ¿Qué piensan hacer?

Caillat: si te lo dijera tendría que eliminarte… aunque pensándolo mejor… y por lo que se de ti creo que nos serás muy útil.

Fiona: eres un iluso ¿crees que te ayudaría? no soy como tu jamás traicionaría a Finn.

Caillat: ya lo veo entonces tendré que encargarme de ti…

En la sala del trono la gente de fuego conversaba acerca del gran evento que estaba por iniciar, sin embargo algunos estaban más interesados por Finn en especial Marceline quien lo buscaba con la mirada aunque estaba convencida que tal vez no asistiría, de pronto ve llagar a jake junto con arcoíris e inmediatamente se dirige hacia él.

Marceline: ¡Hola jake! ¡Hola arcoíris!

Jake: hola Marceline.

Marceline: vaya creí que no vendrías... (Dice en tono burlón.) Espera si estás aquí ¿quiere decir que Finn?...

Jake: si también vino.

Marceline: ¿y donde esta?

Jake: lo veremos más tarde.

De pronto llega Cake algo preocupada.

Cake: oigan ¿alguno de ustedes ha visto a Fiona?

Marceline: ¿creí que estaba contigo?

Cake: hace rato que desapareció y la ceremonia está por comenzar.

En ese instante aparece la invitada especial, era madre naturaleza y Caillat la sigue de cerca, mientras tanto al otro lado del castillo la guardia de honor esperaba afuera de la habitación de la princesa, portaban unas elegantes armaduras blancas con detalles rojos y dorados, también estaba Flint quien portaba su vestimenta habitual salvo que era de color blanco, en ese instante llega Finn.

Flint: bueno al menos quítate el gorro para que te veas decente… toma posición primera persona, segunda fila nos vemos adentro… bien señores es la hora.

La princesa hace acto de presencia vestía un hermoso vestido blanco sin mangas con ligeros detalles de flamas en él la gema de su pecho era de color azul también, llevaba un collar de rubíes en forma de cerezas que princesa mora le presto, una corona característica de la mayoría de las princesa aparentemente era de su madre, por ser la gobernante portaba la nueva espada del rey, su cabello corto con una ondulación que cubría su ojo derecho parecía un angél, estaba un poco pensativa, sin pensarlo mira hacia el frente, ve a Finn y deja escapar una ligera sonrisa.

Capitán de la guardia: ¡atención! ¡Media vuelta!.. ¡Marchen!

En la sala del trono se encontraban todos los invitados de la realeza, así como la gente de fuego, Caillat quien vestía una elegante armadura de color café con detalles rojos y anaranjados estaba muy confiado, todos se sorprendieron al ver a Finn en la guardia de honor que entro por el flanco derecho y se dirigió hacia el centro haciendo una doble fila, se detienen a unos cuantos metros del altar dan media vuelta quedando de frente y entonces entra la princesa del brazo de su hermano acercándose lentamente hacia el altar, la guardia presenta armas, Flint mira a Caillat y le entrega la mano de su pequeña y querida hermana, madre naturaleza comienza la ceremonia.

Madre naturaleza: damas y caballeros nos hemos reunido en este maravilloso dia para unir a esta pareja en sagrado matrimonio…

Mientras tanto en la entrada.

Guardia de fuego: (suspiro.)

Llaga otro guardia de fuego.

Guardia de fuego 2: que te sucede Jerry.

Jerry: nada Fred solo estoy algo aburrido desde que Stuart se volvió guardia de honor ya no es lo mismo.

Fred: ¿creí que lo odiabas porque salía con tu hermana?

Jerry: bueno de hecho se casó con ella.

Fred: desgraciado y no me invitaste a la boda.

De repente comienzan a caer rayos y escucharse truenos, de pronto tres figuras cubiertas con capas aparecen dos pequeñas y delgadas, otra más alta y robusta, todas se dirigen al castillo.

Fred: vaya que llueva en dia de fiesta eso sería mala suerte.

Jerry: jamás ha llovido en el reino, al menos eso creo.

Fred: oye mira.

Jerry: ¡ustedes alto! ¿Quiénes son y cuáles son sus intenciones?

Responde una mujer.

Mujer misteriosa: hemos venido a la boda real… somos el entretenimiento.

Jerry: no recuerdo que contrataran entretenimiento.

Fred: ¿y si es así donde está su contrato?

Mujer misteriosa: (voltea a ver a su compañero más grande.) te importaría mostrarles el contrato.

De pronto el sujeto golpea a los guardias, los toma por la cabeza y los lanza contra el muro, los lanza con tanta fuerza que se quedan incrustados en él, la mujer saca una esfera de entre sus ropas donde tres voces le responden.

Mujer misteriosa: estamos dentro pueden proceder.

Voces misteriosas: como lo ordene mi lady.

Dentro madre naturaleza continuaba con la ceremonia.

Madre naturaleza: amor, intenso sentimiento que compartimos, necesita, busca y encuentra la unión con otra alma semejante…

En el santuario de las montañas una sombra comenzó a materializarse y se presenta ante Kisara que se encontraba meditando y ataca, la sombra era diminuta pero muy veloz, en el santuario del cielo Neo se encontraba regando su jardín cuando de pronto estas comenzaron a marchitarse, atrás de él aparece una sombra un poco más alta que el ambos empuñan espadas y se abalanzan uno contra otro, en el santuario de fuego Ceo se encontraba recibiendo disparo de flechas negras por parte de una sombra pequeña y voluminosa que lo empujaba a la parte más profunda de la cámara.

En la ceremonia.

Madre naturaleza: el camino es largo pero si ustedes han llegado a este dia es porque ambos se aman profundamente, con paciencia, bondad y respeto, esta unión es más que acompañarse físicamente, es estar juntos en los buenos y los malos momentos, apoyarse mutuamente, enfrentar las adversidades y todo lo que la vida ponga delante de ustedes…

Al otro lado de OOO en una cueva submarina Anker el hijo de la reina Erzel había ido en busca del último de los guardianes recorre todo el lugar y solo encuentra una biblioteca con todos sus libros destruidos los revisa y busca al guardián pero al no encontrar a nadie se marcha pero se detiene al sentir una pequeña presencia, busca entre los escombros y encuentra a un ser elemental de fuego, una mujer madura estaba encerrada en una burbuja de estasis, vestía una armadura de color azul y rojo, su rostro estaba cubierta por una máscara sin boca, Anker rompe la burbuja y ella despierta muy agitada.

Anker: tranquila majestad está a salvo, ¿se encuentra bien?

Guardiana: ¿Quién eres tú? (Dice algo desorientada.)

Anker: soy Anker hijo de la reina Erzel gobernante del reino de los sueños, ella me envió a buscarla ¿qué sucedió aquí?

Guardiana: todo fue tan rápido… esperaba al joven que ha reclamado las gemas y ponerlo al tanto de lo que está por suceder pero una bruja llego antes que él y me tomo por sorpresa, me defendí pero el maestro de las sombras apareció y me atrapo en una burbuja de estasis buscaban la gema y al no encontrarla, la bruja tomo mi forma, manipulo al chico y lo último que recuerdo…

**Flashback.**

Finn: ¿si resuelvo el acertijo encontrare la gema? esto es muy confuso creí que la gema estaría aquí.

Guardiana impostora: la última gema está escondida esa es tu prueba si logras encontrarla quiere decir que el destino de ambos esta entrelazado por algo más que simple amistad, pero no te preocupes yo te ayudare a encontrarla ahora puedes regresar a casa y resolver el acertijo.

Finn: bien lo hare hasta luego.

Guardiana impostora: hasta luego y cuídate… (Se acerca a la verdadera guardiana.) Oh la grandiosa reina Kira la más joven de los guardianes, durante ochocientos años tú y tu familia intento ocultar este gran poder pero sabes fallaron y ahora este mundo pagara caro por tu fracaso. (Ríe.)

**Fin del flashback.**

Anker: ¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?

Reina Kira: regresa a tu reino y di a tu madre que se prepare las puertas de la oscuridad se abrirán una vez más, si no detenemos a los maestros oscuros toda la vida como se conoce será erradicada.

Anker: ¿y qué hará usted?

Reina Kira: mi deber…

En el reino de fuego la ceremonia estaba cerca de concluir.

Madre naturaleza: bien ahora escuchemos los votos, el novio primero.

Caillat: yo Caillat te acepto a ti como mi esposa prometo serte fiel, amarte, respetarte prometo estar junto a ti para guiarte en cada paso que des…

Princesa flama: yo Phoebe te acepto a ti como mi esposo prometo serte fiel, amarte, respetarte prometo estar junto a ti para iluminar tu camino en la oscuridad, enfrentar junto a ti la adversidad…

Caillat: prometo ser tu escudo, ser tu espada…

Princesa flama: prometo ser tu luz, ser tu hogar…

Ambos: prometo estar junto a ti hasta el final de mi vida.

Madre naturaleza: habiendo dicho esto hay alguien entre los presentes que se oponga a esta unión, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre. (Hubo un gran silencio.)

En los pasillos del castillo la guardia hacia todo lo posible para detener a los intrusos, les lanzaban bolas y llamadas, bloqueaban los pasillos con muros de fuego pero los intrusos utilizaban las sombras para abrirse paso, aparecían y desaparecían entre estas evitando los ataques de la guardia y atacándolos por igual, ya afuera de la sala del trono, solo quedaban seis guardias para defender la entrada, dentro la ceremonia estaba por concluir.

Madre naturaleza: bien ahora presenten sus llamas y acérquense… la gran llama real y la llama azul. (Ambos unen sus llamas, la mano derecha de la princesa se torna azul y la de Caillat se torna bermellón.) Ambas llamas ahora son una sola, ahora los declaro rey y reina... lo que la naturaleza ha unido que no la separe el hombre... (Se dirige a Caillat.) Puedes besar a la novia.

En ese instante las puertas se abren de golpe uno de los guardias fue lanzado contra esta, todos los invitados se alteran y la líder de los intrusos entra.

Mujer misteriosa: oh lo siento ¿interrumpo algo?

Marceline: esa voz

Caillat: ¿Cómo osas interrumpir con nuestra ceremonia? (grita furioso.)

Flint: ¡Guardias! ¡Arréstenla!

Mujer misteriosa: ¿Por qué siempre lo hacen del modo difícil?

Tres guardias de honor se acercan a la mujer pero esta desaparece en sus sombras de pronto aparece detrás de ellos y ataca a los guardias los lanza fuera del lugar.

Caillat: ¿Qué clase magia es esta?

Flint: ¿Quién eres tú?

Mujer misteriosa: oh donde están mis modales. (Se quita la capa.) Mi nombre es…

Marceline: ¡MAJA la bruja del cielo! (Dice muy sorprendida.)

Dulce princesa: ¿pero cómo es posible?

Maja: decepcionada, no te preocupes cariño.

Princesa flama: ¿qué es lo que quieres? (dice en tono serio y muy molesta.)

Maja: venganza dulce princesa y ese tonto niño frutaron mis planes para destruir el dulce reino, todos los que se burlaron de mi pagaran caro, pero para llevarla a cabo necesito la fuente de poder más grande que ha existido en este mundo.

Dulce princesa: ¿Pero de que estas hablando? ¡No existe tal cosa!

Maja: te suena familiar el nombre de Eiden… (Convoca una legión de sombras y aparecen los acompañantes de maja.) Eh venido a reclamar los designios de Eiden.

Marceline: ¿Cómo es posible que sepas eso?

Dulce princesa: nadie en OOO sabe de su existencia a excepción de Marceline y yo

Finn: ¿pero qué? (busca a Jake y de su mochila saca las gemas.) estas gemas… ¡ja estas gemas no tienen ningún poder!

Marceline: Finn. (Lo mira con asombro) ¡Pero qué has hecho!

Maja: es verdad olvide que borre tu memoria pero eso no importa ahora… ¡tráiganme esas gemas!

Y así las sombras se abalanzan contra Finn…


	16. Impredecible

_Después__ de varias complicaciones y retrasos aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia y pido una disculpa por el gran retraso que lo disfruten._

_**El regreso de algunos fantasmas del pasado desencadenan una serie de eventos inesperados. **_

**Impredecible.**

Maja: te suena familiar el nombre de Eiden… (Convoca una legión de sombras.) Eh venido a reclamar los designios de Eiden la fuente de poder más grande jamás conocida.

Finn: ¿pero qué? (busca a Jake y de su mochila saca las gemas.) estas gemas… ¡estas gemas no tienen ningún poder!

Maja: es verdad olvide que borre tu memoria pero eso no importa ahora… ¡tráiganme esas gemas!

Con un delicado movimiento de su muñeca Maja ordena a sus sombras que ataquen a Finn quien entrega las gemas a Jake y se alista para la batalla, sorprendentemente la guardia de honor crean un muro de fuego para detener a las sombras, mientras Flint con el apoyo de Jake y algunas princesas tratan de poner a salvo los invitados, aunque el muro era una buena barrera contra las sombras no pudo detener a Maja quien con un fuerte movimiento de su capa crea una poderosa ráfaga de viento con el cual extingue la barrera y las sombras se abalanzan contra la guardia, pero antes de que la guardia chocara contra las sombras una fuerte onda de calor desintegra a todas las sombras del lugar Maja solo siente el calor y voltea la cabeza a la izquierda solo para ver a una princesa flama extremadamente furiosa.

Princesa flama: ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE! (Grita furiosa.) ¿Quién te crees que eres para entrar así e interrumpir mi boda y amenazar a mi reino? Sí que eres muy ingenua si crees que puedes salirte con la tuya… escúchame bien buja…

En ese instante una de las sombras que acompañaba a Maja enviste a la princesa y la saca del castillo ante la mirada atónita de Caillat y Flint que solo podía ver desde la distancia y corren para tratar de auxiliar a su hermana.

Flint: ¡HEMANA!

Caillat: ¡PHOEBE!

Maja aprovecha el momento y convoca una nueva legión de sombras que inmediatamente ataca a la guardia mientras ella se encargaba de Flint, lo ataca con rayos que salen de sus manos con lo cual lo deja bastante aturdido maja se acerca a él y con una fuerte ráfaga de viento lo lanza bastante lejos, Caillat intenta sorprenderla tratando de caer sobre ella sin embargo esta desaparece en la sombra de él…

Mientras tanto a las afueras del castillo princesa flama combatía contra una sombra bastante escurridiza ya que evitaba todos los ataques y quería evitar confrontar a la princesa cara a cara así que se transforma en una especie de niebla de color negro e intenta escapar, la princesa sale tras él y lanza bolas de fuego sin embargo la sombra esquiva los ataques con gran agilidad y responde con un destello de color verde el cual cega momentáneamente a la princesa quien responde con una onda de calor tan fuerte que hace que la sombra saliera expulsada y chocara contra unas rocas cercanas de pronto un muro de fuego se levanta del suelo y acorrala a la sombra que intenta escapar volando cuando de pronto el muro se transforma en un domo el cual impide su escape, en ese instante aparece la princesa y lanza múltiples rayos de fuego contra la sombra que no puede soportar tal castigo y poco a poco toma su forma original.

Princesa flama: ¿creíste que podías atacar mi reino y salir como si nada? ¿Qué podías atacar a mis seres queridos y no recibir tu castigo? (forma su espada de fuego.) Provocaste a la princesa equivocada ahora recibirás tu merecido.

La princesa observa a aquel sujeto tratando de levantarse, le asesta un golpe en las costillas lo cual lo hace caer boca arriba lo mira directamente al rostro pero solo puede ver sus horripilantes ojos que eran de color rojo la princesa está apunto d abatirlo pero se detiene.

Princesa flama: esconder tu rostro en la sombra es un acto de cobardía ¡muestra tu rostro!

El sujeto hace crese omiso así que la princesa le quita su capa lanza su mandoble pero sorpresivamente se detiene

Princesa flama: no como es posible…

Sombra: ¿qué sucede? ¿Parece que viste un fantasma?

En ese momento la sombra saca un dispositivo y aprieta un botón, el dispositivo explota liberando un gas extremadamente frió el cual la princesa no puede tolerar comienza a apagarse y cae inconsciente.

Sombra: fue más sencillo de lo que pensé… va uno faltan dos…

Mientras en el castillo Caillat estaba en dificultades Maja lo había atrapado y comenzó a torturarlo con sus rayos, Caillat intenta liberarse encendiendo su cuerpo pero es inútil.

Maja: eres un tonto mis poderes son superiores a los tuyos. (Lo suelta.) No hay nada que puedas hacer.

Caillat: parece que olvidas que no soy el único con habilidades excepcionales. (Dice mientras trata de levantase.) ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

Maja: ¿pero qué?

En ese instante Finn enviste a Maja quien rueda por el suelo durante unos segundos y se levanta rápidamente.

Maja: ah como pude olvidar a ese niño.

Finn: ¿estás bien? (trata de ayudarlo.)

Caillat: no necesito tu ayuda humano.

Finn: no dejaremos que te salgas con la tuya Maja.

Maja: tú sí que eres un impertinente pero es la última vez que ambos se interponen en mi camino.

De la nada aparece otra sombra y cautelosamente se coloca atrás de Caillat y le clava una pequeña daga en la espalda, lo levanta como si nada y lo arroja a un pozo de lava.

Finn: ¡Caillat!

Maja: tengo asuntos reales que atender si me disculpas... es todo tuyo pero recuerda nuestro trato. (Se retira)

Sombra: no prometo nada… cuanto tiempo si vernos Finn

Finn: ¿acaso nos conocemos?

Sombra: era de esperarse. (Se quita su capa.) A final de cuentas es fácil olvidar a los muertos.

Finn: es imposible.

Sombra: sorprendo…

por otra parte Jake , Flint, princesa agua combatían aun grupo de sombras en un intento de poner a salvo a los demás invitados y princesas cundo de pronto aparece Maja, con gran agilidad esquiva a jake y Flint abre dos trasladores elementales empuja a cada uno dentro de él donde son trasportados a lugares distintos, princesa agua intenta levantar una cortina de niebla pero recordó que no existía una fuente de agua cercana.

Princesa agua: arg. (Dice frustrada.) Por eso odio el reino de fuego.

Maja: fuera de mi camino niña tonta no tengo tiempo para lidiar contigo.

Lanza sus rayos contra princesa agua que poco puede hacer para esquivarlos desafortunadamente recibe una fuerte descarga y cae inconsciente mientras Marceline y dulce princesa regresan para auxiliarla

Dulce princesa: ¡Katherine!

Marceline: ¡pagaras por esto bruja fea!

Sin pensarlo dos veces Marceline se abalanza contra Maja que estaba más que tranquila solo abre otro traslador atrás de ella, esquiva a Marceline quien reacciona antes de cruzar pero maja vuelve a lanzar sus rayos y empuja a Marceline al portal lo cierra e inmediatamente se abalanza contra dulce princesa quien estaba muy ocupada tratando de hacer reaccionar a princesa agua, la toma por el cuello y lanza descargas sin piedad contra ella a tal punto de dejarla casi inconsciente entonces la suelta.

Maja: acabar contigo ahora sería muy piadoso de mi parte, quiero que sufras como yo sufrí durante mucho tiempo gracias a ti.

Dulce princesa: tú misma provocaste tu sufrimiento. (Dice a media voz.)

Maja: calla. (Lanza de nuevo sus rayos.) Gracias a ti y a ese niño tonto quede en coma después de que mi plan para destruir el dulce reino fracasara sola abandonada y a punto de morir.

Dulce princesa: ¿pero cómo?

Maja: el elefante guerrero psíquico ancestral fue quien me salvo al principio estaba muy asustada con respecto a sus intenciones pero en realidad aprendí mucho de él, durante el tiempo que cuido de mi me contaba historias acerca de su grandeza en batallas ancestrales pero hubo una historia en particular que capto mi atención era a cerca de la princesa de los seres elementales de fuego, hija de un alquimista humano y la reina de los seres elementales de fuego poseedora de un inimaginable e inestable poder, la única que fue capaz de crear un rayo de luz y esperanza en un mundo lleno de oscuridad… oh es cierto tu estuviste ahí ¿no?

Dulce princesa: ¿a qué quieres llegar Maja?

Maja: quiero controlar ese poder, el más grande que jamás haya existido, con todo ese poder en mis manos no habrá fuerza mortal que sea capaz de detenerme conquistare este mundo.

Dulce princesa: parece que olvidas a los guardianes.

Maja: ah los guardianes crees que tengan tiempo de lidiar conmigo, ya que están muy ocupados lidiando con mi imponente ejercito de sombras y todo gracias a ti.

Dulce princesa: ¿de que estas hablando? (Trata de ponerse de pie.) Oh no.

Maja: oh si tu camiseta, con el poder residual restante pude controlar a los mayores conocedores de sombraneria, el hombre mágico y Bufó aunque su poder es insignificante su amplio conocimiento es sorprendente, con ambos pude encontrar la manera de manipular al gran maestro del reino de las sombras y bueno el resto es historia… pero ya basta de charla es hora de la venganza…

En otra parte la guardia de honor los mejores guerreros que tenía el reino de fuego libraba una cruel batalla contra la mayor parte del ejercito de sombras de Maja en un intento de proteger a los ciudadanos que había en el castillo, cada guardia podía detener a una cantidad considerable de enemigos, sin embargo las sombras los superaban en número, el combate era tan intenso que poco a poco la fuerza de treinta y seis guardias fue cediendo ante sus adversarios mientras el capitán hacia todo lo posible para mantener el control.

Capitán de la guardia: (derriba a una sombra y clava su lanza.) ¡Todos reagrúpense!… sargento reporte.

Sargento de la guardia: acabamos de perder a Tom, a Fred, a Rick y a veinte más en la sala del trono… sin mencionar a toda la guardia del castillo en turno.

Capitán de la guardia: ¿tenemos algún refuerzo?

El sargento de la guardia no dice ninguna palabra.

Capitán de la guardia: ¡le hice una pregunta sargento!

Sargento de la guardia: no señor y el todo ejército está en la frontera sur estamos solos.

Capitán de la guardia: que glob nos ampare.

Guardia de honor: ¡AQUÍ VIENEN! ¡CAPITÁN SON DEMASIADOS!

Sargento de la guardia: ¿qué hacemos ahora señor?

Capitán de la guardia: ¡TODOS EN FORMACIÓN!... ¡EL DÍA QUE FORMAMOS PARTE DE ESTA GUARDIA HICIMOS UN JURAMENTO Y HA LLEGADO EL MOMENTO DE CUMPLIRLO!

Sargento de la guardia: ¡POR EL REINO DE FUEGO!

Capitán de la guardia: ¡POR NUESTRA REINA!

Todos: ¡HASTA VENCER O MORIR!...

Mientras tanto en la sala del trono Finn se enfrentaba a un fantasma del pasado, nada más y nada menos que su más grande rival… Tiffany a quien se había dado por desaparecido hace tanto tiempo, parecía el mismo que en aquel entonces sin embargo su mirada era diferente parecía estar perdida y a la vez reflejaba odio, Finn estaba más que sorprendido.

Finn: Tiffany ¿cómo es que sobreviviste?

Tiffany: jamás olvidare ese día gracias a ti casi muero en el interior de esa cosa lo único en lo que podía pensar era en ti y en cómo casi acabas conmigo, estaba resignado esperando mi inminente fin cuando apareció me salvo asfixiando a la reina de los gusanos, pero a cambio me hizo jurar lealtad y y estar a sus ordenes, me prometió que tendría mi venganza contra quien me había hecho esto pero tendría que ser paciente ya que su plan maestro tardaría tiempo en llevarse a cabo pero el ver las cosas que has pasado, la espera ha valido la pena.

Finn: ¿acaso te refieres a Maja? ¡Viejo esa bruja está loca!

Tiffany: ¡calla!

Tiffany se abalanza contra Finn quien ágilmente esquiva el ataque sin embargo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Tiffany se coloca frente a él y lo golpea varias veces, Finn intenta contraatacar pero Tiffany se desvanece en las sombras.

Tiffany: ¿sabes que es lo mejor de ser una sombra?... que puedes estar en todos lados.

Tiffany vuelve a atacar a mientras aparecía y desaparecía entre las sombras del lugar cosa que a Finn no parecía preocuparle cierra los ojos, da media vuelta y lanza un mandoble con el cual hiere a Tiffany en la espalda.

Tiffany: vaya eres mejor de lo que pensé.

Finn: ese es un truco muy usado lo sé a la perfección.

Tiffany: ya veo, pero pareces muy confiado y esa es tu más grande debilidad.

Finn: ¿de que estas hablando?

Tiffany: ya lo veras ¡ahora!

En ese instante Finn siente un pinchazo en la espalda se revisa solo para quitarse un dardo, voltea solo para llevarse una terrible sorpresa.

Finn: ¿mentita?.. ¿por qué?… ¿por qué lo has hecho?

Mentita: lo siento mucho señor. (Dice mientras se agarra la cabeza y grita de dolor.)

En ese instante Finn comienza a sentirse algo extraño la cabeza le comenzó a darle vueltas, a sentirse débil y su cuerpo apenas le respondía, Tiffany solamente lo observa y comienza a reír de una manera tan escalofriante de pronto comienza a golpearlo sin piedad, Finn no podía hacer nada su cuerpo estaba casi paralizado pero aun así intento empuñar su espada hierva que apenas podía mantenerse erguida pero Tiffany lo desarma y arroja la espada lejos, Finn trataba de que la espada le respondiera pero esta no se mueve. Tiffany solo siguió golpeándolo a tal punto de dejarlo inconsciente, en ese instante entra la sombra que había enfrentado a princesa flama, Finn estaba sin habla al ver a la princesa inconsciente en los brazos de aquella sombra.

Sombra: ¡ya es suficiente Tiffany! Y tú vuelve a tu puesto. (Dice mientras deja caer a la princesa.)

Mentita: si mi señor.

Tiffany: ¡esto no fue lo que se me prometió! (Dice molesto.)

Sombra: cierra la boca no olvides que yo te otorgue ese poder y si yo quiero arrebatártelo junto con tu miserable vida. (Dice mientras cierra su puño.) ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? (se quita su gorro.)

Finn: pan de canela ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron?

Pan de canela: ¿Qué te hace pensar que soy ese ridículo pan?

Se quita el resto de su vestimenta y se aprecia un gran rol de canela aunque su color era verde como si estuviera cubierto de moho, grandes garras por dedos y en su mirada se distinguía claramente la oscuridad de su ser.

Pan de canela: permíteme presentarme mi nombre es Ogdua maestro de nivel ocho y actual gobernante del reino de la sombras y lo que vez aquí no es más que una armadura donde puedo manifestar mi poder.

Finn: antes de que acabes conmigo dime ¿Qué hiciste con pan de canela?

En ese instante entra Maja quien traía a dulce princesa a arrastras y la deja a un lado de princesa flama.

Maja: ¿Qué te hace pensar que acabaremos contigo?

Finn: ¿entonces qué es lo que quieres?

Maja: ¡poder! ¿Acaso no lo ves? Todo se trata de poder lo suficiente para conquistar este mundo, para doblegar a quienes se resistan, eliminar a quienes se opongan y gracias a ti estoy a punto de conseguirlo solo necesito reunir todas y cada una de las gemas que Eiden dejo.

Finn: no. (Dice mientras se pone de pie.) No puedo permitirlo.

Maja: ¿y qué piensas hacer? Gracias a tu amigo ya tengo tres.

Voltea a la entrada y ve a su hermano inconsciente a causa de un dardo y siendo llevado por un grupo de sombras, Tiffany corre a verlo.

Maja: y solo necesito la esencia de vida del ser más poderoso de OOO.

Finn: no, no dejare que dañes a la princesa.

Maja: ¿pero qué? (ríe) ¿Qué te hace pensar que vengo por esa tonta princesa? Es poderosa lo admito pero no eh venido por ella.

Finn no dice ni una palabra.

Maja: no te has dado cuenta… solo aquel que sea digno podrá romper el hechizo de protección… por favor niño ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Que al superar las pruebas y derrotar a los guadianés serian la prueba de un tonto sentimiento que te corresponderían? Que ingenuo eres yo fui quien le contó esa linda historia a tu amada princesa, yo fui quien manipulo todo para que reunieras las gemas por mí.

Finn: tu pierdes maja la última gema está perdida.

Maja: eso pensé pero después de tanto meditar lo descubrí… oculta en la llama de la vida, bajo el atento cuidado del padre tiempo y madre naturaleza, este será el guardián de la vida, encarnado en un ser.

Finn no dice ni una palabra no comprendía lo que Maja trataba de decirle, por otro lado princesa flama poco a poco volvía en sí y escuchaba todo lo que Maja decía.

Maja: sí que eres lento solo tú has sido el único que ha superado las pruebas y que ha derrotado a los guardianes el gran amor que sientes por ella junto con tus demás cualidades te convierten en un ser muy poderoso y muy peligroso para mis planes así que despídete.

Ogdua y Tiffany golpean a Finn con la finalidad de agotar la poca fuerza que le quedaba, después Ogdua lo toma y lo lanza contra el muro mientras Tiffany sigue golpeándolo, Finn trata de defenderse pero estaba tan débil a causa de lo que le habían inyectado ya que apenas distinguía a su agresor, aun así logra asestarle un golpe en el rostro.

Tiffany: parece que aun te quedan fuerzas pero al final caerás.

Entonces Tiffany lo toma y lo lanza a los pies de Maja quien comienza a recitar unas palabras y de entre sus ropas saca un cristal de color negro que comienza a emanar un aura negativa que rodea a Finn, mientras princesa flama hace un gran esfuerzo por ponerse de pie y se dirige hacia ellos, en su camino se encuentra con la espada de Finn la toma y esta se enrolla en su mano se acerca a Maja y la ataca pero Tiffany la detiene.

Tiffany: vaya sí que eres valiente.

Maja: veo que aun tienes fuerzas,para estar congelada pero no puedes hacer nada en ese estado resígnate querida sáquela de mi vista.

Tiffany: sujeta fuertemente a la princesa mientras Ogdua se acerca con espada en mano esta por asestar su golpe cuando de pronto dos figuras caen en medio de ellos uno golpea el suelo y crea un cegador destello blanco seguido por una fuerte onda expansiva que desintegra a todas las sombras del lugar, también lanza por los aires a los tres villanos, Ogdua y Tiffany quedan aturdidos mientras Maja cae inconsciente Ogdua se levanta furioso y busca a sus agresores, al localizarlos su mirada se llena de ira.

Ogdua: ¡Kira! ¿Cómo escapaste de mi prisión de estasis?

Kira: lo importante ahora es enviarte a ti y a tus sombras de regreso a donde pertenecen.

La reina Kira le muestra un guantelete con un ojo en la parte exterior, cierra sus ojos, junta sus manos y comienza a emanar un destello anaranjado Ogdua convoca algunas sombras que atacan inmediatamente, en ese instante el capitán de la guardia de honor presenta batalla a las sombras, por su parte Kira concentra su aura Ogdua intenta atacarla, ella abre sus ojos separa sus manos creando un domo de luz que repele el ataque desvanece a toda sombra que entra en él y debilita considerablemente a Ogdua y a Tiffany.

Kira: la última vez me tomaron por sorpresa esta vez estoy preparada.

Tiffany: ¿Qué es lo que nos hiciste?

Ogdua: este truco no te ayudara en lo absoluto… tal vez no tenga todo mi poder pero así soy más fuerte que tú.

Kira: eso ya lo veremos, capitán lleve a esas personas a un lugar seguro.

Capitán de la guardia: como lo ordene.

Tiffany: ¡no te lo permitiré!

Tiffany enviste al capitán quien se protege con un escudo astral y contraataca, mientras tanto Ogdua ataca a Kira lanzándole múltiples dagas de aura negativa que ella esquiva ágilmente, Ogdua intenta desaparecer entre las sombras pero el domo se lo impide entonces desenvaina una espada cuya hoja es de color negro, Kira hace lo mismo con una espada astral e inmediatamente se atacan, cada uno intenta desbalancear al otro sin poder conseguirlo así que se atacan desde diferentes ángulos, Ogdua salta e intenta golpearla Kira lo bloquea y le asesta un golpe en el rostro, el da media vuelta consigue golpearla en la espalda y lanza un mandoble ella responde lanzando un rayo con su guantelete el cual lanza por los aires a Ogdua Kira aprovecha e intente abatirlo en el aire pero este se protege dándole un golpe con un escudo que crea de la nada, le asesta una patada en el estómago el cual la deja sin aliento entonces Ogdua lanza algunas daga Kira rueda por el suelo para esquivarlas y busca a Ogdua pero este la toma por sorpresa; por otra parte el capitán de la guardia hacia todo lo posible por acercarse a los chicos y a las princesas pero Tiffany que a pesar de estar débil le causaba muchos problemas y cada vez que se acercaban el uno al otro se herían levemente, el capitán se acerca a jake pero Tiffany lo recibe con una lluvia de dagas de aura negativa, sin embargo ninguno se percató de que Maja empezaba a recobrar el conocimiento.

Maja: vieron que bestia me envistió… Kira.

Se levanta tambaleándose cuando mira el domo y pone su atención en el capitán con mucha cautela se acerca a él toma una espada de un guardia caído, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo toma de un hombro le atraviesa la espalda y lo lanza aliviando un poco a Tiffany, despues ambos fijan su mirara en Kira quien estaba muy concentrada esquivando los ataques de Ogdua cuando de pronto Tiffany aparece frente a ella le asesta varios golpes en el estómago y el rostro mientras Maja ataca lanzándole rayos, estaba furiosa lanza una y otra vez cientos de descargas hasta hacerla caer inconsciente a causa de ello el domo cede.

Maja: esta fue la última vez que te interpones en nuestro camino.

Ogdua: ha llegado tu hora.

La toma por el cuello y empuña su espada de pronto el trono se hace añicos debido a una pelea entre el guardián Zeo y una sombra similar a Tiffany, la sombra sale volando por los aires mientras Zeo dispara una flecha de luz contra Ogdua quien libera a Kira y desaparece, Maja y Tiffany se ponen a cubierto mientras la tercera sombra se acerca a ellos revelando su verdadera forma se trataba de Ricardio.

Maja: ¡eres un inepto se supone que lo mantendrías al fondo de la cámara!

Ricardio: es más listo de lo que preví pero esta vez me las pagara.

Ricardio sale de su escondite dispuesto a hacerle frente Zeo apunta con su arco pero es envestido por Ogdua mientras este intenta clavarle una espada Zeo se protege usando sus manos y frena a Ogdua en seco pero este utiliza todo su poder para sacar a Zeo del castillo.

Maja: hay que se rápidos no durara mucho contra él, no con el poco poder que tiene ahora.

Mientras princesa flama intenta acercarse a los chicos que estaban a unos cuantos metros trata de hacer reaccionar a Finn, trata de hablarle pero su voz es muy débil, Ricardio se aproxima

Ricardio: reina flama ¿Por qué intenta ayudar a alguien que le causo tanto dolor? ¿Aun sientes algo por él?

Maja: cállate Ricardio no puedo concentrarme con todo tu parloteo.

Princesa flama: no te atrevas a tocarlo.

Tiffany: (Lo toca.) ¿Y qué piensas hacer? solo mírate no estás en posición de enfrentarnos, tus guardia de honor está acabada y el único que puede detenernos está ahí indefenso, derrotado.

Maja vuelve a recitar su hechizo de pronto Finn comienza a gritar de dolor princesa flama estaba horrorizada ante tal escena, en su habitación su pequeño jardín poco a poco comenzó a marchitarse, estaba a punto de suplicarle a Maja algo que jamas había hecho en la vida le dolía ver así a Finn, entonces ante el asombro de todos Finn se pone de pie e intenta atacar a Maja pero Ricardio lo enviste y Tiffany le clava una daga en el pecho.

Princesa flama: … nooooooooooooo.

En ese instante la expresión de princesa flama cambio su rostro expresaba claramente su furia, su cuerpo comenzó a tornarse de color rojo y el dispositivo que la debilitaba se funde mientras el entorno cambio, todos los volcanes del reino hicieron erupción al mismo tiempo, la lava comenzó a burbujear como si se tratara agua hirviendo y de pronto la princesa comenzó a emanar un destello rojo como si estuviera al rojo vivo.

Princesa flama: ¿no los perdonare! ¡Jamás los perdonare por lo que han hecho!

La princesa arremete contra Tiffany dándole golpes fugaces en todo el cuerpo, Ricardio empuña su arco y le dispara varias flechas que la princesa esquiva fácilmente lo arrincona contra el muro y le asesta varios golpes tan fuertes que el muro comienza a agrietarse, Maja intenta atacarla con sus rayos pero la princesa los repele con sus manos y para su asombro se los devuelve, el ataque es tan repentino que Maja apenas puede esquivarlos entonces mira a sus compañeros que se levantan con dificultad les da una señal y los tres concentran todo su poder en un fuerte ataque, princesa flama crea una onda de fuego que termina por superar el ataque de sus adversarios y debido al ataque destruye gran parte del castillo, a la distancia Flint mira el caos y se apresura al igual que Marceline que teme lo peor, en lo que queda del castillo princesa flama busca un lugar seguro para sus amigos mientras sana la herida de Finn, de entre los escombros Ricardio, Maja y Tiffany se levantan mal heridos pero princesa flama no les da respiro y los ataca con rayos de fuego, Ricardio y Tiffany caen gravemente heridos mientras toma a Maja de su ropa pero esta ríe.

Princesa flama: no sé si eres muy arrogante o muy tonta.

Maja: (ríe.) ¿Y crees que ya nos venciste?

Princesa flama: ¿acaso no lo eh hecho ya? (Crea una espada de fuego.)

Maja: (ríe malévolamente mientras habla por un pequeño radio.) Ejecuta el plan B.

En una ladera cercana el atormentado mentita lucha por liberarse del control de Maja pero finalmente cede, fija a princesa flama y dispara un misil, en otro lado Zeo y Ogdua miran el misil.

Ogdua: ya perdieron guardianes.

Abre un traslador elemental y desaparece en su interior en el castillo princesa flama ríe muy confiada.

Princesa flama: ¿un misil? ¿es todo lo que tienes?

Maja: no es cualquier misil. (Dice antes de perder el conocimiento.)

Princesa flama: ¿qué dices?

El misil explota un destello cega a princesa flama mientras intenso frio recorre su cuerpo…


	17. El reinado de las sombras 1ra parte

_lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo espero y sea de su agrado._

_hechos sin precedentes ocurren en la tierra de OOO Finn y Jake han sido raptados y sus vidas penden de un hilo muy fino, y es el deber de las princesas de OOO idear un plan para rescatarlos, sin embargo conflictos actuales y pasados toman el control de la situación._

_**El reinado de las sombras 1ra parte: **_

_**Desacuerdo.**_

En el centro del multiverso, en la habitación del tiempo prismo estaba muy preocupado.

Prismo: esto es malo, esto es muy malo.

Decía mientras miraba su pantalla a la vez que se movía de un lado a otro como si se tratase de una bestia enjaulada queriendo salir, minutos más tarde comenzaron a llegar cientos de seres de otras dimensiones incluidas Juno y Lilith; se trataba de los guardianes de los portales.

Prismo: vaya ya era hora de que llegaran, no hay tiempo para formalidades así que seré breve… como la mayoría sabrá hace un año mi amigo el búho cósmico desapareció de los confines de la existencia sin dejar rastro alguno, desde entonces eh monitoreado el multiverso en busca de alguna pista o alguna anomalía que indicara algo acerca de su paradero sin resultado alguno… hasta hoy… todos dirijan su atención a la pantalla. (Dice y muestra imágenes de Maja y Ogdua.) Él es Ogdua maestro de nivel doce y actual gobernante del reino de las sombras y junto con Maja la bruja del cielo son sospechosos de la desaparición del búho cósmico, además de que han logrado conseguir las gemas de poder elementales en donde la princesa Eiden encapsulo su gran poder…

Al escuchar esto los guardianes comentaban entre sí.

Lilith: ve al punto Prismo, ¿para qué estamos aquí?

Prismo: bien… ante una gran amenaza potencial al multiverso el jefe ha pedido a ustedes como guardianes de los portales… sellen inmediatamente todos los portales existentes en el multiverso para siempre…

Todos los guardianes comentaban entre si y todos asienten excepto…

Lilith: ¡no puedo hacer eso prismo! al menos no por ahora.

Prismo: ¡estas bromeando mujer!

Lilith: no, en OOO hay dos seres que no son de esa dimensión…

Prismo: déjame adivinar son Fiona y Cake.

Lilith: si y si no regresan a casa en setenta y dos horas tanto OOO como AAA serán destruidos.

Prismo: lo sé pero no es mi decisión, además él lo sabe también pero dijo que si dos dimensiones deben ser destruidas para que el resto del multiverso este a salvo… está de acuerdo… lo siento Lilith pero no hay nada que podamos hacer.

Lilith: ¡es broma verdad! Juno di algo.

Pero Juno estaba muy distraída ya que no respondía.

Lilith: Juno, ¡Juno!

Juno: (sacude la cabeza.) Lo siento ¿que sucede?

Lilith: ¿estás bien sucede algo?

Juno: si es solo que estoy impactada por la decisión que se tomó sin consultarnos primero, Prismo Lilith tiene razón no podemos dejar que eso pase, como guardianes debemos proteger nuestras respectivas dimensiones… debemos ir por ellas.

Prismo: lo lamento chicas pero me temo que no puedo dejarlas hacer eso…

Mientras tanto en OOO Finn miraba con angustia como princesa flama se marchaba después de haber causado un gran incendio se lamentaba al no poder evitado semejante destrucción.

Finn: les falle, les falle a todos ¡PRINCESA FLAMA!

Pero ella hace caso omiso ante el grito de Finn y se aleja.

Finn: ¿Por qué no les gusto a las chicas?

Decía mientras una lagrima caía al fuego lo cual hace sentir un poco de dolor a princesa flama quien voltea solo para ver a Finn llorando y siente algo de curiosidad, se acerca a él toca una de sus lágrimas lo cual le hace sentir un poco de dolor entonces el incendio comienza a perder fuerza y se extingue por completo, lo cual hace que Finn reaccione y ve la curiosa mirada de princesa flama.

Finn: ¿hice… hice algo bueno al desmayarme?

Princesa flama: ya entiendo ahora, tú eres un elemento de agua.

Finn: ¿Qué dices?

Princesa flama: eres mí opuesto, tú creas agua.

Finn: ¡que llore! ¡No! ¡No!

Princesa flama: si lloras y lloras todo el tiempo.

Finn: ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No todo el tiempo de veras!

Princesa flama: ese es tu poder.

Finn: ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

Princesa flama: Finn aunque tú y yo nos gustemos nos herimos el uno al otro.

Finn: no, no tenemos que ¿puedo intentar? Digo ¿podemos? ¿Podemos intentar?

Princesa flama: ¿vas a desafiar a la naturaleza?

Finn: ha si como sea.

Ambos se abrazan y Finn intenta retroceder debido al intenso dolor que le causaba princesa flama pero de pronto el dolor comienza a recorrer su cuerpo, princesa flama abre sus ojos solo para ver a Finn envuelto en una inmensa bola de fuego y puede observar cómo va desapareciendo en el interior, de pronto esta comienza a cambiar de color tomando un tono más oscuro, desesperada princesa flama intenta salvar a Finn pero observa unos ojos rojos que la observan desde el interior, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo se oscurece… de pronto princesa flama deja escapar un fuerte grito se trataba de otra pesadilla, mira a su alrededor se encontraba en su habitación había una calma aparente y en silencio total estaba completamente sola, mira el reloj marca las ocho de la noche; se sentía confundida trata de levantarse pero se sentía muy débil el peso de su vestimenta le impedía moverse con libertad, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que algo había cambiado en ella; con mucho cuidado retira los guanteletes de sus brazos y queda sin palabras al ver que sus brazos que usualmente son de fuego se habían trasformado tenían otra textura y estaban protegidos por un escudo anti fuego además de que la espada de pasto estaba sujeta fuertemente a su brazo derecho, con temor lleva sus manos a su rostro; se sentía tan suave, tan delicado además de que la gema de su frente ya no estaba; nuevamente trata de levantarse y con mucho esfuerzo se despoja de la mayoría de las prendas que llevaba, se dirige al espejo que horas antes había utilizado para prepararse y no podía creer lo que veía…

Princesa flama: ¿pero qué está sucediendo? ¿Acaso soy una humana?

Pensaba que quizás se trataba de otro sueño, quería estar segura así que busca su armadura y una vez que esta lista sale de su habitación, en el corredor hay algunos escombros con dificultad continua su camino, más delante escucha varias voces que parecían estar muy asustadas, parecía que algo muy horrible había pasado; sin pensarlo dos veces trata de correr en el camino podía ver el daño causado, con mucha dificultada llega a la sala del trono y ve a muchos soldados de la armada de fuego quienes guardan silencio al ver entrar a su reina quien recorre el lugar y ve como varios soldados rescatan las armaduras vacías de su guardia de honor, y no puede evitar sentirse triste a saber que toda su guardia hombres valientes que dieron sus vidas para proteger el reino para protegerla a ella, comienza a recorrer el lugar temía que algo horrible le allá sucedido a Caillat o a Finn, parecía que el tiempo corría más lento para ella, busca alguna señal de ellos pero en su lugar encuentra a dulce princesa tratando de descongelar a princesa agua, la escena resultaba graciosa pero no está de humor para sonreír, en su camino encuentra a las tres personas que una vez soñó dos mujeres y un hombre trataban de tranquilizar a aquella mujer que trato de defenderlos de Maja, así que se acerca a ellos para agradecer el esfuerzo de aquella mujer que por una extraña razón le parecía familiar como si la conociera de hace tiempo.

Reina Kira: lo lamento, falle no fui lo suficientemente fuerte.

Kisara: no fue su culpa, hizo todo lo posible.

Neo: es verdad además la prisión de estasis la debilito considerablemente.

Princesa flama se acerca y al verla la reina Kira se arrodilla.

Reina Kira: lo lamento majestad todo es mi culpa falle en mi misión… te falle… hi…

En ese momento dulce princesa se acerca y se comporta algo agresivo con ella.

Dulce princesa: que emotiva reunión ya dejaste de lamentarte, por si no los has notado tenemos cosas más importantes porque preocuparnos.

A princesa flama le pareció muy extraño el comportamiento de dulce princesa, para su alivio ve entrar a Fiona y Cake e inmediatamente acude a su encuentro aunque no parecía sorprenderles la nueva apariencia de la princesa.

Fiona: ¿estás bien? Nos asustamos cuando no te vimos en tu habitación.

Princesa flama: estoy bien y la verdad me alegro que llegaras ¿sabes que ocurrió aquí? porque la verdad no recuerdo nada ¿Sabes que ocurrió con Finn o Caillat? ¿En dónde están? ¿Sabes cómo me ocurrió esto?

Fiona: tranquila una pregunta a la vez. (suspira.) En realidad… no sabemos cómo te trasformaste, para cuando Cake te encontró ya estabas así y en cuanto a lo demás…

Princesa flama: ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?

Fiona: oye di algo.

Cake: sabes que no soy buena para esto.

Princesa flama: por favor chicas díganme ¿Qué sucede?

Fiona: bueno… Finn y Jake… fueron secuestrados.

Princesa flama: … ¿es broma cierto?

las hermanas se miran entre si y agachan la cabeza.

Fiona: no, Marceline y tu hermano vieron cuando pan de canela y los otros los llevaban atreves de un portal.

Princesa flama solo guardo silencio estaba atónita al saber que los grandes héroes de OOO fueran secuestrados, de pronto sintió un intenso escalofrió, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y comenzó a respirar tan agitadamente que casi se desmalla.

Fiona: tranquila princesa trata de respirar más despacio.

Poco a poco la princesa comienza a tranquilizarse.

Princesa flama: estoy bien, esto es algo nuevo… ¿porque? ¿porque los secuestrarían? ¿y qué sucedió con Caillat?

Fiona: … será mejor que vengas, te explico en el camino.

Más tarde en los calabozos Marceline y Zeo interrogaban a Caillat que estaba muy confundido demás de que estaba severamente herido mientras tanto Fiona y princesa flama observaban desde la distancia, ella no sabía que pensar se negaba rotundamente a creer que su propio esposo estuviera involucrado en lo sucedido horas antes.

Marceline: ¿A dónde los llevaron?.. ¡Responde asqueroso gusano!

Zeo: será mejor que respondas.

Caillat solo levanta la mirada y responde en tono débil.

Caillat: ya se los dije, no sé de qué están hablando, yo no tuve que ver con esto.

Marceline: ¡ESTOY ARTA TE SACARE LA VERDAD AUNQUE SEA A LA FUERZA!

Marceline toma su hacha y abre la puerta del calabozo y toma a Caillat por el cuello.

Princesa flama: ¡BASTA!

Caillat: ¡Phoebe!… jamás imagine que me verías así.

Princesa flama: Caillat me niego a creer lo que han dicho de ti, así que te lo preguntare una vez y por favor por lo que más quieras en este mundo… dime que todo es mentira… dime que tú no tuviste que ver con esto… dime que no ayudaste a secuestrar a Finn y a Jake.

Caillat: mira me a los ojos Phoebe… te juro por el gran amor que siento por ti y por mi vida… yo no tuve que ver con esta atrocidad.

En un arranque de ira Marceline intenta abatirlo, Zeo la detiene y Fiona intenta la controla.

Marceline: ¡MIENTES ODIAS A FINN AMAS NO PODER Y SE QUE ERES PARTE DE ESTO!.. Y lo voy a probar… con esto.

Saca un extraño espejo y al verlo Caillat se muestra algo nervioso.

Marceline: usaste este espejo para hablar con maja minutos antes de la boda.

Princesa flama: espera un minuto no creo que estés segura de que este espejo sea de el

Marceline: bueno quizás tengas razón… Fiona me haces los honores.

Fiona: bueno… antes que nada lamento ser yo quien diga esto pero… yo lo vi hablar con una mujer extraña antes de la boda, hablaban de que algo grande sucedería por la tarde y que ambos reclamarían los frutos de su esfuerzo bueno aunque no con esas palabras, por desgracia me descubrieron antes de poder avisarte y me encerraron en el calabozo.

Princesa flama: no, no me niego a creerlo… Caillat mírame, por favor y dime que todo lo que dijo Fiona es mentira.

Caillat solo guarda silencio y agacha la mirada.

Zeo: la verdad se sabrá tarde o temprano, es mejor que hables ahora y solo quizás encuentres el perdón y la redención.

Caillat: es verdad si la encerré, pero juro que no tuve nada que ver con este ataque ni tampoco con lo que le sucedió al humano y a su perro.

Marceline: ¿entonces si no hablaste con maja con quien hablaste? ¿Y cuál sería su recompensa?

Caillat: yo… no puedo decirlo.

Marceline: ¿no puedes eh? Yo diría que no quieres aceptar el hecho de que ayudaste en todo esto miserable traidor.

Princesa flama: Caillat por lo que más quieras demuéstranos que esto no es más que un mal entendido.

Caillat solo guarda silencio.

Princesa flama: ¡CAILLAT!

Caillat: lo siento… no puedo decirlo.

Marceline: … lo siento princesa pero su silencio deja mucho en que pensar.

Fiona: ¿y qué hacemos con él?

De pronto aparecen dulce princesa y princesa agua quienes habían observado todo desde la distancia.

Princesa agua: quizás yo pueda aclarar un poco la situación.

Caillat: ¡Katherine!

Princesa agua: lo siento pero no puedo verte de esa manera… (Dice con lágrimas en los ojos.) Pueden dejarnos con él.

Marceline: ¿podemos concentrarnos en encontrar a los chicos? Por si ya lo olvidaron la fuente de poder más grande que ha existido está en manos de un par de lunáticos que podrían destruir este mundo en cualquier momento y los únicos que pueden detenerlos están en peligro de muerte.

Princesa agua: y es precisamente por eso que deben dejarnos a solas, ya que este es un problema ajeno a la situación actual.

Marceline: ¿Por qué aseguras que es un problema ajeno a lo que está sucediendo?

Princesa agua da un profundo respiro y saca un espejo idéntico al de Caillat.

Princesa agua: porque la persona con quien Caillat hablo… soy yo.

Todos guardan silencio y se miran entre si.

Dulce princesa: tiene razón, vamos los demás esperan.

Así todos salen con excepción de Marceline que dudaba un poco pero confiaba en que princesa flama descubriría la verdad.

Princesa agua: bueno antes que nada quiero pedirte un favor.

Princesa flama: no creo que estés en posición de pedir algo.

Princesa agua: esto no es por mí… es por él.

Princesa flama: … de que se trata.

Princesa agua: bueno… con lo que estoy a punto de decirte, tu mundo cambiara por completo…

Más tarde en el gran comedor los guardianes discutían un plan para proteger los reinos de OOO.

Reina Kira: tenemos el tiempo en nuestra contra… y no contamos con suficientes armas astrales... no tenemos opción… Neo regresa al santuario y despierta al ejército de Terra, envíalos a proteger los reinos que estén desprotegidos.

Neo: como ordene mi lady.

Reina Kira: Kisara tu misión está en marte busca a Grob Gob Glob Grod vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda posible.

Kisara: entendido.

En ese instante llega dulce princesa muy molesta.

Dulce princesa: ¿me gustaría saber quién te puso a cargo? Tu incompetencia fue lo que provoco todo esto.

En ese momento Zeo, Fiona y Cake habían reunido a todas las princesa que habían asistido a la boda, las princesas se preguntaban que estaba sucediendo así que interrogan a dulce princesa quien las pone al tanto de lo que ya sucedió y lo que está por suceder.

Princesa grumosa: ¡¿qué está sucediendo aquí?! yo solo vine por la comida jamás pensé que estaría en medio de una pelea solo quiero irme a mi casa.

Princesa desayuno: es cierto nos deben una explicación.

Dulce princesa: por favor, todas tranquilícense, es verdad así que empezare a muchas le parecerá una conocida esta historia… fue hace mucho tiempo cuando todas las formas de vida conocidas en ese entonces vivían en paz y armonía después de una gran guerra que casi acaba con toda la vida del planeta, fue así durante mucho tiempo... un día una entidad maligna apareció y amenazo con destruir toda la vida y el universo conocido, pero una valiente princesa junto a cuatro nobles guerreros lucharon por detenerlo…

Princesa grumosa: por el amor de Glob también saben esa tonta historia.

Princesa tortuga: silencio grumosa.

Princesa grumosa: mis padres me contaban esa historia cada noche desde que era una niña ¡querían que me la aprendiera para que un día yo se las contara a mis descendientes! ¡que desperdicio de tiempo no!

Dulce princesa: bueno esta historia no es del todo una historia, esto sucedió en realidad hace ochocientos años el cuándo el Lich robo el poder de la princesa Eiden quien entonces era el ser más poderoso de este mundo con ese poder manipulo a el gobernante del reino de las sombras y a los cuatro maestros oscuros, juntos crearon un gran ejército de sombras y sumieron este mundo en una oscuridad total, pero la princesa Eiden junto con los cuatro últimos humanos y la ayuda de dos reinos elementales los enfrentaron y los derrotaron, después de tan terrible batalla la princesa reunió a los sobrevivientes y los preparo.

Princesa de la luna y de la noche: ¿los preparo para qué?

Marceline: para la batalla final. (Dice Marceline mientras se acercaba.) Antes de morir el padre de la princesa profetizo que este antiguo mal regresaría de nuevo, así que le pidió a su hija que se preparara y que preparara a todos los sobrevivientes para enfrentar este mal por última vez, tras la desolación que los maestros oscuros causaron se decido a crear una forma de proteger todas las vidas…

Reina Kira: esto sucedió antes y está sucediendo de nuevo, Ogdua intentara despertar a los maestros oscuros y sumirá este mundo en una eterna oscuridad, en aquel entonces solo hubo cinco personas y dos reinos elementales que desafiaron al Lich y a los maestros oscuros… y los derrotaron hoy en día están todas ustedes.

Princesa cereza: ¿y cómo podemos ayudar?

Reina Kira: debemos luchar todos unidos, luchar por un mañana por nuestras vidas y por las vidas de quienes heredaran este mundo.

Princesa músculos: ¿y cómo lucharemos? intente golpear a una de esas cosas y no le hice nada por el contrario ellos pueden hacernos daño.

Reina Kira: con las gemas de sus coronas, fueron creadas para proteger toda la vida existente, puede proteger a su portador de control mental y ataques de un aura maligna, con el hechizo correcto podrán proteger su reino y a todos sus habitantes.

Princesa de las estaciones: pero no todas tenemos un reino o una gema.

Princesa desayuno: y algunas tenemos un reino pero no una gema de protección.

Princesa tortuga: y además no todas sabemos el hechizo.

Marceline: aunque ustedes no lo crean saben el hechizo, inconscientemente.

Las princesas comentan entre si tratando de comprender las palabras de Marceline.

Reina Kira: las historias que sus padres les contaban terminaban con un poema… el cual es un hechizo de protección que la princesa Eiden escondió para que lo aprendieran inconscientemente, solo recítenlo con el mismo amor con el que sus padres se los contaban y así la gema los protegerá de todos los seres oscuros.

Dulce princesa: parece que estas olvidando algo importante ¿Cómo vamos a hacerle frente al enemigo? No contamos con armas astrales yo digo que usemos las armas de luz que diseñe así podremos detenerlos.

Reina Kira: ¿acaso todo lo vez a manera de ciencia?

Dulce princesa: ¿y de que otra manera se puede ver? Realmente dudo que los hechizos puedan repelerlos y si no es así yo tengo la tecnología para hacerles frente.

Reina Kira: tu tecnología no será capaz de detenerlos quizás solo los frenara.

Ambas comienzan a discutir lo cual hace dudar a las princesas sobre si el plan funcionara y para evitar un desastre mayor Marceline toma control de la situación.

Marceline: escuchen todas ya han visto lo que el enemigo es capaz de hacer con tal de cumplir su cometido, así que es hora de que vuelvan a sus reinos, en cuanto a las princesa que no tengan una gema busquen refugio en el reino más cercano que cuente con una y protejan a su pueblo. (Abre algunos trasladores de fuego.) Corran y alerten a los demás reinos.

Las princesas entran en los trasladores.

Marceline: bien problema resuelto, falta uno.

Dulce princesa: ¡ACASO PERDISTE LA RAZON! ¡¿Quieres dejar nuestras vidas en manos de un hechizo?! ¡El cual solo puede ser recitado con las siete gemas de protección y los cuatro reyes elementales! vaya por si no leíste los registros de la biblioteca la cual debías proteger por cierto, dos gemas fueron destruidas junto con los reyes que las portaban.

Reina Kira: el hechizo aureal fue creado de una forma especial para que fuera recitado por dos seres elementales o tres héroes de voluntad inquebrantable y con las tres gemas originales incluso con una.

Dulce princesa: bueno al menos es una buena noticia… ¿y cuál es el hechizo?

Reina Kira: no lo se.

Dulce princesa: ¡QUEE! ¡¿ACASO ESTAS BROMEANDO?! ¡¿COMO TE ATREVEZ A SUGERIR UN PLAN SI NO CUENTAS CON EL ELEMETO MAS IMPORTANTE?! ¡¿QUE ACASO TU MADRE NO?!

Reina Kira: ¡desafortunadamente ese secreto se extinguió junto con ella! ¿acaso ya lo olvidaste?

Dulce princesa: y ahora será mi culpa de que todo OOO sea destruido solo porque tus padres querían con…

Marceline: ¡YA BASTA! ¿Pueden comportarse como lo que son? Ya tenemos cosas porque preocuparnos, ya pasaron veintidós años sé que es difícil de olvidar, y por el bien de todos sera mejor que lo olviden o por menos intenten llevarse bien… majestad ¿acaso no hay un libro o un registro que nos pudiera dar un indicio sobre el hechizo?

Reina Kira: pase dieciocho años en esa biblioteca leyendo todos y cada uno de los libros y registros pero no había nada, solo un nombre… Simón Petrikov al parecer el fue el dueño de las gemas originales y ayudo a crear las gemas de protección de nuestras coronas, quizás si encontramos un registro que el allá escrito solo espero que allá sido lo bastante inteligente para escribirlo.

Marceline: es Simón aun vive y lo conozco, sé que fue lo bastante inteligente como para hacer un registro, le gustaba hacer registros.

En ese momento aparece princesa flama, en su rostro se notaba una inmensa ira al igual que una gran tristeza y decepción, al parecer descubrió algo de lo cual hubiera preferido jamás haberse enterado, al verla Marceline inmediatamente la interroga.

Marceline: princesa ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dijo dónde encontrar a los chico?

Princesa flama: no, al parecer no sabe nada al respecto… todo fue un mal entendido.

Marceline: ¿estas segura?

Princesa flama: muy segura, ya que él y princesa agua estuvieron haciendo planes para mantenerme ocupada en el reino… estuvieron tras todos los incidentes que hubo en el reino, detrás de todas las muertes de mi gente. (Dice furiosa.) Él dragón, la gripe helada, la invasión. (Dice a punto de llorar.) Y todo para mantenerme en el reino, para alejarme de mis amigos, para alejarme de Finn.

Comienza a llorar en silencio y sale del lugar, Flint quien estaba a distancia solo puede verla alejarse, quería decirle alguna palabra que aliviara su dolor pero las tragedias que vivió el reino era algo difícil de superar en especial para ella que sacrifico tanto para poder encontrar una solución, eso pensaba mientras salía del lugar.

Dulce princesa: bueno entonces manos a la obra Marceline ve al reino helado y busca algún indicio de ese hechizo si es que existe lleva a Fiona contigo mientras tanto yo…

Kira observa con odio a dulce princesa y ella lo nota.

Dulce princesa: ¿Qué algún problema?

Reina Kira: no has cambiado en nada Bonnibel, sigues siendo la misma arrogante y desalmada princesa que conocí, que acaso no te importa nada.

Dulce princesa: ¡discúlpame por querer salvar la vida de todos aunque no me importen la los sentimientos de los demás! Porque yo antepongo mis responsabilidades por encima de todo no es mi culpa que tu familia sea muy emocional.

Marceline: ¡ya basta las dos! la verdad ya me estoy hartando de su enemistad solían ser buenas amigas, lamento mucho lo que sucedió con ustedes pero eso ya está en el pasado… Bonnie se supone que tú eres la más responsable y tú la más madura pero véanse peleando como dos niñas malcriadas, perdiendo el tiempo con cada minuto que ustedes pelean es un minuto más para ellos… solo miren a su alrededor.

Marceline les muestra el horizonte que se ve más oscuro de lo habitual y como sus sombras poco a poco comienzan a desvanecerse.

Marceline: ellos casi están listos y para poder derrotarlos debemos estar unidos, concentrarnos en el problema y debemos tener toda la ayuda posible, así que Bonnie es hora que antepongas tus emociones, Kira es hora de anteponer tus responsabilidades así que las dos quédense aquí, arreglen sus diferencias y discúlpense si es necesario… enseguida regreso.

Ambas se miran con disgusto y suspiran al mismo tiempo, mientras tanto Marceline sale del lugar, a las afueras del castillo princesa flama observa el horizonte, solo podía pensar en todas las tragedias que vivió el reino pero jamás imagino que hubiera un par de responsable tras estas, estaba tan furiosa como decepcionada más tarde llega Marceline.

Marceline: hola… ¿te encuentras bien? Aunque creo que es algo… absurdo preguntar eso en estos momentos

Princesa flama: estoy bien. (Dice en tono sarcástico) no pasas nada a pesar de que mi "esposo" junto a su adorable h… ¡EH SIDO UNA TONTA! ¿Por qué todas las personas que amo me traicionan? Primero Finn, después pan de canela aliándose con esa bruja, y ahora Caillat ¿Quién sigue?... Mi hermano… la mayoría de mis amigos decían que cometía un error pero yo simplemente los ignore ¿Cómo ello pudieron verlo y yo no?

Marceline: te comprendo y puedo entender cómo te sientes.

Princesa flama: ¿en serio has pasado por algo así?

Marceline: no pero eh vivido lo suficiente, eh perdido a personas que amo, también eh aprendido que las personas mienten todo el tiempo… pero sabes no todas las mentiras son malas a veces mentimos para protegernos o para estar bien con los demás…

La princesa la mira con escepticismo.

Marceline: si… no soy buena para esto… muchas veces las tristezas nos hacen olvidarnos de nosotros mismos lo sé por experiencia propia, puede que ahora mismo te sientas fatal, pero eso pasará, te irás sintiendo mejor con el paso del tiempo hasta que llegue el momento en el que hayas dejado atrás todo esto y estés lista para comenzar nuevamente.

Princesa flama: pero ¿Por qué? ¿Porque me suceden estas cosas? ¿Acaso hice algo malo?

Marceline: A veces las cosas negativas que nos ocurren son para cambiar nuestras vidas usa esta decepción a favor para cambiar cosas, cree en ti y esfuérzate por conseguirlo deja de culparte a ti misma por lo que sucedió, analiza por qué no funcionó e intenta mejorar, y olvídate de la auto tortura, no resulta nada útil y solo te hará sufrir más… eh visto muchas tormentas en mi vida, la mayoría me han tomado por sorpresa, por lo que tuve que aprender muy rápido a seguir adelante y entender que no soy capaz de controlar todo, solo se paciente.

Princesa flama se queda pensando por unos segundos cuando de pronto nota algo extraño, su sombra ya no estaba en ese instante aparece un soldado de la armada, estaba muy alterado.

Soldado: majestad hay un problema.

Más tarde se reunen en los palcos del castillo donde dulce princesa y reina Kira esperaban, ambas miraban hacia los límites del reino donde una gran mancha negra se estaba formando también podían ver como la armada de fugo marchaba para hacerle frente a la gran amenaza que estaba por venir.

Princesa flama: ¿Qué sucede?

Dulce princesa: ya comenzó, vez la mancha negra de allá… son sombras que están por tomar un estado físico sólido.

Marceline: bueno princesa no quiero ser grosera, descortés pero… ¿crees que es un buen momento para lamentar tus errores?

Princesa flama mira detenidamente a Marceline y vuelve a mirar la gran mancha negra…


	18. El reinado de las sombras 2da parte

**El reinado de las sombras 2da. Parte.**

**Antes de la tormenta.**

_a oscuridad ha descendido en el reino de OOO amenazando con cubrir todo en tinieblas… pero la determinación forjara los espíritus y brindaran una nueva esperanza..._

Gral. De brigada: atención, todos en formación arqueros al frente… preparados.

Gritó el general de brigada al ver que la gran mancha negra comenzó a dividirse en cientos de pequeñas manchas parecidas a una sombra, las cuales sorprendentemente comenzaron a tomar forma humanoide, mientras tanto en los balcones del castillo princesa flama, Marceline, dulce princesa y los demás analizaban la situación.

Reina Kira: ha comenzado, maja está liberando al ejército de las sombras.

Fiona: ¿y cómo los detendremos?

Dulce princesa: tengo un plan… instale en todos los reinos varios generadores de escudos, estos crearan una barrera de luz sólida que frenara toda entidad oscura, también cree varias armas de luz con las cuales quizás podemos enfrentarlos.

Fiona: espera ¿quizás?

Zeo: a diferencia de nuestras sombras estas son manifestaciones físicas de una aura maligna y la única manera de eliminarlas es con energía astral, aunque la idea de armas de luz solida es buena como ella dijo solo los frenara, lo único que podría hacer es darnos algo de tiempo.

Dulce princesa: bueno no escucho que alguien más aporte alguna idea. (Dice molesta.)

Reina kira: será mas que suficiente, lo que necesitamos es tiempo todo el que sea posible, bonnie ¿como se activan los generadores?

Dulce princesa: puedo activarlos desde el cuarto de control de mi castillo.

Reina kira: bien ¡hazlo!

Marceline: lamento romper su burbuja pero hay un problema… mentita, el ayudo a maja en sus planes e imagino que sabe sobre esto.

Dulce princesa: en efecto ya que el me ayudo a construir los generadores, pero ya me encargare de eso y tengo al candidato perfecto para enfrentarlo en caso de que cause problemas.

Reina kira: ¡bien! Entonces hagámoslo.

Dulce princesa asiente con la cabeza después llama a viernes y se va sobre el.

Fiona: ¿y nosotras que haremos?

Reina kira: bien lo primero será buscar a Simon para poder encontrar el hechizo astral, segundo debemos rescartar a sus amigos ellos pueden ser la clave para terminar con esto de una vez por todas, tercero recuperar las gemas y evitar que ellos las usen.

Fiona: ¿y porque no simplemente las destruimos?

Reina kira: no podemos hacer eso, ya que no solo encapsulan un gran poder.

Zeo: son una prisión…el motivo por el cual todo ese poder fue encapsulado en esas gemas es porque el mundo fue casi destruido por su dueño original… la princesa Eiden.

Reina kira: ella era como usted majestad no podía controlar del todo su poder, al ser hija de un ser elemental y un hechicero humano su matriz elemental era inestable no podía soportar emociones fuertes ya que fácilmente podía perder el control.

Zeo: y un día sucedió, Eiden perdió el control y comenzó a desintegrar el planeta desde adentro, aunque sus padres junto a los reyes elementales consiguieron detener semejante catástrofe el mundo quedo con una cicatriz, ellos y los reyes elementales lograron fragmentar su esencia y contener la gran fuerza destructiva dentro de esas gemas si son destruidas todo ese poder podría destruir el planeta por completo.

Marceline: lamento interrumpir las clases de historia pero les recuerdo que tenemos cosa mas importantes por que preocuparnos.

Reina kira: es verdad lo lamento por favor síganme… si vamos a enfrentar al reino de las sombras hay que hacerlo del modo correcto.

Se dirijen al pasillo principal donde hay muchas pinturas de la familia flama, busca una en particular donde están todos los integrantes de la familia actual.

Princesa flama: esta es la pintura de mis padres.

Cake: ¿ella es tu madre? Si que es hermosa.

Dice cake al ver a una mujer joven muy parecida a princesa flama con la única diferencia de que sus ojos son de color verde.

Fiona: ¿Qué paso con ella?

Princesa flama: no lo se, no lo recuerdo muy bien, yo acababa de nacer cuando no supe mas de ella.

Fiona: ¿recuerdas su nombre?

Princesa flama: si se llamaba…

De pronto reina kira presiona la gema de la corona de la reina y la pintura se desliza hacia un lado revelando una habitación secreta llena de armas y algunas armaduras, de pronto comienza a buscar algo en la habitación mientras tanto las chicas revisaban algunas armas.

Reina kira: pueden llevarse las que mas les gusten las necesitaremos.

Fiona: ¿podremos dañar a esas cosas con estas armas?

Reina kira: parecerán armas comunes pero no lo son. (Dice mientras saca una elegante armadura de color blanco con detalles de color azul y dorado.) En realidad son armas astrales… toma para enfrentar a las sombras necesitaran toda la protección posible, esta armadura perteneció a Terra reina de los seres elementales de la tierra es tan fuerte como un diamante y ligera como una pluma tiene la capacidad de reflejar cualquier aura negativa que intente dañarte.

Princesa flama: ¿Cómo sabes de este lugar? (Pregunta algo consternada.)

Zeo: Eiden encomendó a tu familia la tarea de proteger y resguardad estas antiguas reliquias y se dio la ubicacion a todos los guardianes en caso de que todo esto sucediera. (Dice mientras saca un cofre de madera con una gran "M" tallada en frente.)

Marceline: ¡acaso será posible! ¡¿aun la conservan?!

De la caja saca uan elegante armadura parcial de color plata junto a unas elegantes prendas de vestir de color rojo y negro e inmediatamente comienza a vestirla.

Cake: ¿y para mi no hay una?

Reina Kira: lo siento pero no creo que haya alguna que se ajuste a tu complexión y a tus habilidades pero… (Saca un par de guanteletes.) Toma son especiales el izquierdo es un escudo y el derecho una espada de luz astral, puedes activarlas dirigiendo la energía de tu aura para materializarlas y tu esencia de vida no será afectada.

Marceline: bien ha llegado el momento debo irme.

Fiona: iremos contigo.

Cake: no te dejaremos sola.

Reina Kira: esta bien pero hay un inconveniente, Fiona Phoebe al ser ambas humanas su misión es diferente, deberán enfrentar a Maja y a Ogdua ya que son las únicas que pueden hacerles frente.

Fiona: pero jamas me eh separado de cake.

Cake: no te preocupes estaremos bien.

Fiona: ¿estas segura?

Cake: tu tranquila confía en mi.

Fiona: de acuerdo pero cuídate, perdón cuídense ambas. (Abraza a ambas.)

Zeo: descuida ire con ella prometo traerlas de regreso.

Reina kira: tomen esto. ( Les entrega un par de trasladores.) Son los últimos uno para ir y otro para regresar.

Cake: solo tengo una pregunta… ¿también tendremos que buscar la gema original?

Reina kira: no será necesario. (Les muestra la corona que princesa flama traía en su boda.) Aquí hay una y princesa agua tiene la otra, cuando encuentren el hechizo búsquenla en el lago de las sirenas.

Marceline: pero necesitamos a otro ser elemental.

Reina kira: busquen a flint el las ayudara.

marceline: entiendo, bien es hora de irnos. (Abre el traslador y entran en el.)

Reina kira: bien majestad, es hora de prepararla.

Le muestra una armadura color carmesí con detalles dorados en los bordes al igual que detalles plateados en forma de llamas y una espada de color dorado con una empuñadura de la misma forma, al tomarla esta inmediatamente comenzó a emanar un resplandor de color blanco que rodeo la hoja de la espada.

Reina kira: esta armadura perteneció a Eiden ha estado en tu familia desde hace ochocientos años y ha pasado de generación en generación solo las mujeres de tu familia pueden portarla, la espada fue forjada en el corazón de este volcán elaborada con los materiales más nobles encontrados en ese entonces capaz de reflejar la energía astral y aureal a tal punto que es capaz de crear ondas de luz las cuales pueden dañar cualquier objetivo que emane energía negativa o una aura maligna, perteneció a tu madre ahora te pertenece a ti, pórtala con orgullo.

Princesa flama toma la espada entre sus manos, la observa por unos instantes de repente cae de rodillas al suelo mientras comienza a llorar amargamente.

Fiona: ¡princesa! ¿Qué sucede? (Dice muy alarmada.)

Princesa flama: no, no se si pueda hacerlo. (Dice sollozando.) No tengo poderes, mi hermano desaparecio, mi padre jamas me ayudara, mi esposo… resulto ser un mentiroso, traidor… un manipulador y la única persona que podría ayudarme quizás ya esta muerta… me siento tan sola… ¿en que me equivoque? que fue lo que hice mal para merecer esto, que hice para que me ocurrieran estas cosas, me siento perdida en una inmensa oscuridad, no tengo la fuerza para afrontar todo esto.

Fiona: no estas sola, nos tienes a nosotras, todos nosotros a tus amigos, tal vez no estemos juntos ahora pero todos estamos contigo aquí. (señala su corazón.)

Reina kira: tal vez te sientas sola, confundida y pareciera que no encuentras una salida para los problemas que tienes, desearías salir corriendo a un lugar donde puedas estar en paz.

Princesa flama: no creo que puedas sentir como me siento.

Reina kira: he vivido mucho tiempo, eh perdido a personas que he amado, he sufrido por personas que me han mentido, con el tiempo eh aprendido que las personas mienten todo el tiempo, pero no todo es malo, algunas veces mentimos para protegernos.

La princesa la mira con exepticismo.

Princesa flama: (suspiro.) Lo se es solo que… estoy cansada, estoy harta de que siempre me suceda lo mismo, estoy cansada de cometer error tras error, siento que no soportar algo así, no otra vez.

Reina kira: jamas permitas que esto te consuma ya que solo son problemas, problemas que puedes solucionar solo es cuestión de tiempo y cuestión de seguir luchando y jamas te detengas… si cometiste un error trata de enmendarlo, no permitas que esto te destruya, si te equivocaste no quiere decir que seas una tonta de los errores se aprende y por mi experiencia jamas se deja de aprender, así que lucha, lucha con todas tus fuerzas hasta que tu cuerpo y tu alma ya no puedan mas y si eso no funciona… entonces puedes renunciar… (Extiende su mano.) Lista para luchar una vez mas.

Princesa flama mira a los ojos a aquella persona que hablaba con tanta sabiduría y confianza, al verla siente una sensación de seguridad, limpia sus lagrimas, toma su mano y con nuevos aire de esperanza se prepara para la batalla... mas tarde se dirigen a la frontera del reino.

Fiona: ¿y como encotraremos a maja?

Reina kira: fuera de su santuario las gemas pueden ser rastreadas por medio de emisiones energéticas que emanan, solo hay que buscar una alteración energética intensa y asi los allaremos.

Al llegar a la frontera la armada de fuego abre paso a su reina mientras sus generales y sus oficiales se reúnen a su alrededor.

Princesa flama: caballeros tenemos un plan el reino se encuentra rodeado por varios generadores que crearan barreras de luz solida, el único inconveniente es que no sabemos el alcance de la barrera y si podemos atravesarla.

General de división: ¿dulce princesa?

Princesa flama: así es, muy bien abra que mover la línea de defensiva hasta los limites del castillo, activado el escudo podremos actuar.

General de división: como ordene mi lady será un honor acompañarla en batalla.

Princesa flama: lo siento general mi batalla es en otro lado.

General de división: comprendo mi lady caballeros den la orden.

En ese momento los soldados se inclinan al ver llegar a Flint y a Caillat sobre un lobo de fuego, quien además traía la corona del rey y al verlo princesa flama lo confronta sin verlo a los ojos.

Princesa flama: Caillat no creo…

Caillat.: antes de que digas algo… lo se, no soy digno de portar esta corona… lo lamento... lamento haber traicionado tu confianza y lamento haber traicionado al reino por ello tratare de redimirme aquí junto a ellos, a su lado para salvas a sus familias para salvarte a ti y si debo morir para conseguir tu perdón y la redención… que asi sea. (Le entrega la corona del rey.)

Princesa flama lo mira a los ojos, en ellos se refleja decepción al igual que desilusión, después mira la corona por unos instantes.

Princesa flama: en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, me hiciste sentir algo que yo creí no volver a sentir en toda la vida, estuviste conmigo en los momentos mas difíciles, a pesar de que la mayoría habían sido por causa tuya y de tu hermana si realmente lo es… no lo negare estoy decepcionada de ti, en comparación a lo que hizo Finn, tu fuiste el peor y siéndote sincera no creo poder confiar en ti otra vez... sin embargo necesito tu ayuda mas que nunca. (Coloca la corona en su cabeza.) ¿Puedo contar contigo?

Caillat la mira a los ojos los cueles estaban inundados en llanto motivo por el cual hace que Caillat comienza a llorar en silencio, se arrodilla ante ella y levanta su vista.

Caillat: no te fallare.

Princesa flama se limita a sonreir mientras sus lagrimas recorren su rostro.

Reina kira: es tiempo.

Fiona: ¿estarás bien?

Princesa flama: si

Reina kira: bien hay que darnos prisa.

Abre un traslador y entra en el sin embargo es devuelta bruscamente.

Fiona: ¡¿esta bien?!

Princesa flama: ¿Qué sucedio?

Reina kira: no estoy segura. (Dice mientras se levanta.) Pero será un gran problema...

Mientras tanto en el reino helado Marceline y los demás se llevan una gran sorpresa al ver una curiosa batalla entre los pingüinos del reino y unas criaturas un tanto raras, ya que los pingüinos los atacaban con bolas de nieve que disparaban con bazucas de aire, también provocaban pequeñas avalanchas que sepultaban a los invasores que trataban de entrar al castillo, a pesar de aparentar ser tiernos los pingüinos eran fieros guerreros ya que rechazaban una y otra vez a los invasores.

Cake: ¿no les parece la batalla mas tierna que han visto? ternuritas.

Marceline: ¿Qué son esas cosas?

Zeo: son lub glubs, criaturas de la oscuridad por lo general se encuentran en los lugares donde hay ausencia de luz.

Cake: parece como si estuvieran jugando.

Marceline: ¿podrias concentrarte en la misión?

Cake: lo siento pero no puedo ignorar algo tan lindo.

Marceline: hum parece que estos chicos tienen la situacion bajo control.

Cake: ¡parece que no por mucho! (Dice algo alarmada.)

De pronto cientos de pequeñas sombras comienzan a juntarse y a tomar forma humanoide, se trataba de una persona que vestía una armadura parcial de color negro, marceline inmediatamente lo reconoce como un acólito de maja y al ver a los lub glubs en la base de la montaña este se enfurece, toma a uno por el cuello y lo interroga.

Acolito de maja: ¿Dónde esta el viejo? ¿Por qué no han entrado al castillo?

El lub glub solo gruñe y al parecer este le entendía.

Acolito de maja: ¿Cómo puede ser que un monton de animales los detengan?

El lub glub solo encoje los hombros.

De pronto los pingüinos provocan otra pequeña avalancha la cual sepulta a los invasores que casi llegaban a la entrada del castillo y esta llega a los pies del acolito.

Acolito de maja: debe ser una broma.

Entonces los lub glubs se levantan listos para atacar de nuevo cuando de pronto una lluvia de bolas de nieve del tamaño de pelotas de tenis caen sobre ellos, el acólito solo mira como se levantan exhaustos.

Acolito de maja: jamas dejes que una criatura de la oscuridad haga el trabajo de una sombra.

Entonces el sujeto choca sus puños creando una fuerte onda expansiva que desintegra a todos los lub glubs del lugar, después comienza a emanar un aura de color verde y cientos de pequeñas sombras salen de el, los pingüinos miran atentos los movimientos del recién llegado, de pronto las sombras comienzan a tomar forma mas parecida a la de un soldado humano con armadura sin embargo estos eran completamente de color negro.

Marceline: ¡debemos hacer algo o esas cosas acaran con ellos!

Zeo: yo me encargo ustedes pongan a salvo a todos los pingüinos y busquen a Simon.

Entonces Zeo concentra toda su fuerza en su puño derecho, salta lo mas alto que puede localiza a su objetivo y desciende como un bólido golpea al acólito y cea un destello tan fuerte el cual desintegra a la mayoría de las sombras en el lugar, pero para su sorpresa el sujeto se levanta como si nada hubiera pasado.

Acólito de maja: asi que tu debes ser Zeo… no eres tan fuerte como dijo Ogdua, yo me encargo de el ustedes busquen al viejo.

Ambos se miran fijamente y se abalanzan el uno contra el otro... mientras tanto en el castillo.

Marceline: vamos de prisa. (Entra el ultimo pingüino y cierra la puerta.) bien chicos escuchen eso se va aponer muy feo asi que sera mejor que busquen un lugar seguro.

Pingüino: guak.

Marceline: eso fue fácil… bien busquemos a simon.

Cake: bien ¿pero crees que aun tenga el registro si es que existe?

Marceline: su diario… (Dice muy confiada.) El escribía un diario desde mucho antes de perder la razón.

Cake: ¿crees que aun lo tenga?

Marceline: si, a pesar de haber perdido la razón el conserva las cosas importantes, seguro que aun lo tiene.

De pronto sienten un fuerte temblor y las paredes del castillo comienzan a agrietarse.

Marceline: hay que darnos prisa.

Mientras tanto en el reino de fuego algo extraño sucedía con el traslador ya que en varias ocasiones reina Kira intento cruzar al otro lado, sin embargo este la regresaba bruscamente.

Fiona: ¿Qué sucede con esta cosa? ¿creí que podían llevarte a cualquier lugar?

Princesa flama: así es los trasladores pueden llevarte a cualquier lugar que desees jamas fallan.

Reina kira: bloqueado.

Fiona y P.f: ¿bloqueado?

Reina kira: el portal ha sido bloqueado por una fuerza mayor.

Fiona: ¿eso quiere decir que lo lograron?

Renina kira: no, aun no o de lo contrario las sombras ya habrían acabado con nosotras… bueno tendremos que tomar la ruta larga.

Fiona: no quiero ser aguafiestas pero no sabemos dónde está.

Reina kira: mira por ti misma.

Fiona se acerca al portal y logra distinguir algunos arboles secos y algunos arbustos espinosos.

Fiona: ¿es… el bosque embrujado?

Reina kira: asi es.

Fiona: ¡pero ese lugar esta muy lejos! ¡Nos tomaría un dia entero llegar hasta ese lugar!

Princesa flama: yo me encargo de eso.

De pronto la princesa comienza a silbar de manera tan fuerte que comienza a llenar el ambiente.

Fiona: wow ¿Quién te enseño a silbar de esa manera?

Princesa flama: fue Finn cuando…

La princesa guarda silencio al recordar aquella situación, de pronto escuchan un aullido a lo lejos y de entre las columnas de ceniza aparece un lobo de fuego, se trataba de jake dos, que reacciona de manera agresiva al ver a la princesa, no la reconocía con su nueva forma humana comienza a gruñir y a alejarse lentamente.

Princesa flama: tranquilo chico soy yo. (Se acerca a el y acaricia su nariz.)

Entonces el la reconoce y se vuelve mas dócil, las tres suben y emprenden su camino, el paisaje era tenebroso, la hermosa noche se había convertido en oscuridad perpetua, con forme avanzaban veían como los habitantes de OOO se dirigían al reino mas cercano incluso los animales trataban de buscar refugio dado que presentían un gran peligro, también veían como las sombras se separaban de los habitantes y se quedaban estáticas en el aire.

Princesa flama: majestad hay algo que quiero saber, esto sucedió antes. ¿Cómo vencieron al enemigo?

Reina kira: com mucha ayuda y mucho sacrificio.

Fiona: ¿Cómo sucedió?

Reina kira: después de que la esencia de Eiden fuera encapsulada en las gemas un terrible mal apareció, encarnado en un ser de terrible poder los habitantes que lo confrontaron lo llamaron… el Lich, su único propósito, extinguir toda la vida conocida, su único obstáculo eran lo seres elementales y un grupo de humanos que estaban dispuestos a dar su vida con tal de detenerlo, intento apoderarse de las gemas para liberar su destructivo poder y así acabar con toda la vida de un solo golpe, afortunadamente los padres de la princesa sabían como frenarlo y por ello el busco la forma de acabar con ellos, manipulo al gobernante del reino de las sombras lo sedujo con un nuevo mundo y poder infinito, y fue así como el reino de las sombras invadió este mundo cubriéndolo en una eterna oscuridad, desolando todo a su paso, los reinos elementales junto a los pocos habitantes de este mundo los enfrentaron pero el enemigo era implacable, en un ultimo sacrifico tres jóvenes humanos usaron tres de las cuatro gemas, se transformaron en seres de luz y así derrotaron al lich y a su poderoso aliado, pero dieron su vida en el proceso y los seres elementales también pagaron un precio muy alto los reinos de la tierra y el aire fueron erradicados de la existencia, y antes de ser devuelto al reino de las sombras el rey juro regresar para reclamar lo que se le prometió y en cuanto al Lich no se supo de el hasta hace docientos años cuando enfrento a los caballeros de OOO y de AAA, ante tal amenaza la princesa Eiden reunió a los habitantes que sobrevivieron, los preparo para la inminente amenaza en cuanto a las gemas fueron escondidas y protegidas por un hechizo que solo puede ser roto por una fuerza de igual o de mayor magnitud y se designo a un guardián para cada una de ellas, y así esperarían, esperarían al ser que seria capas de poner fin a la ambición del rey de las sombras y restaurar el balance entre la luz y la oscuridad.

Fiona: ¿Cómo un elegido?

Princesa flama: Finn.

Reina kira: no lo se en los registros solo decia que seria un ser con el secreto y la fuerza para derrotar al rey de las sombras y para destruir al Lich para siempre.

Fiona: si ese es Finn, el y Jake han enfrentado al Lich en algunas ocasiones y lo han derrotado.

Reina kira: ¡espera! ¡¿el Lich esta aquí?!

Princesa flama: por lo que se Finn y Jake lo enviaron a otra dimensión, una en donde no puede usar su poder.

En ese instante sus armaduras comenzaron a brillar.

Fiona: ¿Qué sucede?

Reina kira: estamos cerca de una alteración energética intensa, las armaduras están reaccionando ante la presencia de una aura maligna.

En ese momento Jake dos se detiene en seco y comienza a gruñir al ver a una persona delante de el, las chicas reaccionas e inmediatamente lo rodean.

Fiona: ¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate!

La persona que vestía una larga capa con capucha de color negro obedece inmediatamente, las chicas se llevan una gran al ver de quien se trataba.

Fiona: es imposible ¿juno? ¿que estas haciendo aquí?

Juno: las eh estado buscando Fiona, a ti y a Cake, he venido para llevarlas de nuevo a AAA, y sabes el motivo.

Fiona: lo se, eh estado mucho tiempo aquí en esta dimensión, pero según entiendo aun me quedan dos días.

Juno: Fiona algo muy grave esta pasando aquí y por ello han ordenado a los guardianes de los portales sellar sus respectivos portales… para siempre, ¡me ordenaron dejarte aquí! Y que este y tu mundo fueran destruidos para salvar el multiverso.

Fiona: ¿y porque no lo hiciste? Si fallamos esa seria la opción mas viable.

Juno: Fiona al igual que tu yo me rijo por un código, el cual no me permite hacer eso.

Fiona: lo siento pero no puedo irme aun , debo ayudar aquí somos las únicas que podemos detener esta locura.

Juno: … lo entiendo. (abre un portal.) Y por ello las ayudare.

Princesa flama: esto puede ser muy peligroso. (Dice mientras calma a Jake dos.)

Juno: lo se, pero yo puedo llevarlas mas rápido a donde van… por cierto ¿A dónde van? (dice algo sonrojada.)

Reina kira: al bosque embrujado.

Juno: bien. (Abre otro portal y cruza con gran seguridad.)

Princesa flama: algo no esta bien ¿podemos confiar en ella?

Fiona: no te preocupes ella es la guardiana del portal que lleva a AAA y al igual que nosotros se preocupan porque todo este bien, vamos.

Fiona y reina kira cruzan el portal.

Princesa flama: lo siento amigo esto podría ser muy peligroso será mejor que regreses al castillo.

Jake dos lame el rostro de la princesa y regresa por donde vino, la princesa observa como desaparece ala distancia y entra en el portal sin embargo este aparece del otro lado del bosque motivo que desconcierta a Juno y de nueva cuenta abre otro portal, cruza y llegan a un muro de arbustos espinosos.

Juno: no lo entiendo. (Dice fatigada.) la única manera de que un portal no pueda abrirse en un lugar en específico es que exista un vacío dimensional.

Fiona: ¿estas bien? luces algo cansada.

Juno: estoy bien solo algo fatigada mi poder esta disminuyendo pero no te preocupes solo descansare un poco.

Reina kira: bien es mi turno.

Comienza a caminar de un lado a otro analizando detenidamente los arbustos, después saca una flecha de luz y la clava en la parte mas frondosa.

Reina kira: será mejor que se cubran.

Fiona y la princesa convocan sus escudos mientas Juno se coloca tras ellas, de pronto la reina se concentra y su guantelete comienza a emanar una luz blanca, después golpea la flecha con todas sus fuerzas y un destello cegador envuelve el ambiente y es seguido por una fuerte explosión, cuando esta cesa se puede apreciar un agujero en el muro el cual permite ver el tétrico paisaje del interior.

Reina kira: hay que proceder con precaución, no sabemos que hay en el interior.

Princesa flama: Finn, Jake resistan… vamos en camino…


	19. El rescate

_**Rescate.**_

En un Intento por un Rescatar los chicos, reina Kira, Fiona y princesa flama se enfrentan una maja ya Acólitos Sus, En Donde de perder la batalla SIGNIFICA perderlo TODO. (proximamente.)


End file.
